Por si no hay un mañana
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Después de la fallida boda la relación entre Ranma y Akane se ha vuelto tensa por lo que las peleas han aumentado llegando un momento donde sin pensarlo rompen el compromiso ¿Habrá forma de arreglarlo? Y si lo arreglan ¿Existirá algo que pueda separarlos?
1. La ruptura

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: Hola se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea, esta historia es un drama pesado, es una advertencia por si no les gustan los dramas así que qui les va, espero que la disfruten

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Autor(a): Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 1 LA RUPTURA

"Me la pagaras papá!" grita una chica pelirroja que persigue a un hombre con gafas "Esto no se quedará así!" grita lanzándole diferentes objetos.

"¿Vamos Ranma es eso todo lo que tienes?" pregunta Genma esquivando sus ataques.

"Ya verás!" dice entre dientes.

"Akane, podrías decirle a Ranma y tío Genma que vengan a desayunar por favor" dice Kasumi quien sirve el desayuno en la cocina.

"Ummm… de acuerdo Kasumi" dice Akane poniéndose de pie.

"¡Ranma¡Tío Genma¡¡El desayuno está listo!" grita Akane parada en la puerta pero ambos siguen con su pelea sin escucharla "Oigan!" pero nada, entonces se para frente a ellos "El desayuno ya está listo" dice nuevamente.

Ranma le lanza a el señor Saotome una silla, el señor Genma la esquiva pero justo tras él está Akane hablándoles. Ranma se sorprende al verla "¡Akane, cuidado!" le grita sin poder detener la silla.

Akane sin problema salta para esquivarla y cuando está en el aire se para sobre la silla para darse impulso pero justo cuando se para sobre ella el señor Genma cae en el estanque y sale convertido en panda y golpea la silla con la cabeza haciendo que Akane pierda el equilibrio y caiga también al estanque.

El panda saca rápidamente su cartel Lo siento y le sonríe, luego sale rápidamente del estanque y se va a la mesa.

Akane se queda en el estanque tratando de controlar su enojo y su aura comienza a aparecer.

Ranma traga saliva y se acerca nervioso "¿Akane… estas bien?" pregunta temeroso.

"¿Ves lo que ocasionas tarado!" le grita molesta levantándose y saliendo del agua.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡¿No ves que fue mi papá?!" pregunta molesto.

"¡Tu fuiste quien lanzó esa silla!" responde y camina para la casa enojada.

"¡Fantástico! Kawaiikune(fea/poco agradable)…" dice Ranma para sí y entra a la casa tras ella.

Akane se sienta a la mesa toda mojada, Ranma se sienta junto a ella y ella le voltea la cara.

Kasumi sale de la cocina con el desayuno y cuando lo pone en la mesa ve a Akane "¿Pero que te ocurrió Akane!" pregunta Kasumi al verla.

"No fue nada, solo resbalé" responde sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano -Aachu…-

"Akane, será mejor que te vayas a bañar o te resfriarás" dice Kasumi.

"Es cierto, me iré a bañar de una vez" responde y sube a bañarse.

Más tarde Ranma sale de la casa y se dirige al dojo para entrenar, pero al llegar se encuentra con Akane limpiando, se está sosteniendo la cabeza y se ve un poco pálida.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta tratando de no mostrar mucha preocupación.

Akane lo ve "¿Ibas a entrenar?" pregunta dejando a un lado los artículos de limpieza.

"Ahhh… hai(si), pero no importa, lo haré más tarde… ¿Te sientes mal?" pregunta nuevamente.

"Iie(no), estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya se me pasará seguramente me resfriaré, ya voy a terminar así que no te preocupes" responde Akane.

"¿Ya no estás molesta?" pregunta acercándose un poco.

"No, ya no" responde y sigue limpiando.

"…si quieres… puedo… ayudarte" se ofrece Ranma acercándose.

Akane sonríe al escucharlo haciendo que Ranma se sonroje "¡En serio! Muchas gracias" responde feliz.

Ranma se voltea rápidamente al verla sonreír para ocultar su color y se comienza a poner nervioso "pero… no lo… hago por ti… es solo… para que pueda entrenar más rápido" se defiende tontamente.

"Ya veo… como sea" responde molesta "¡_pero que tonta eres Akane! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué era por ti?" _piensa mientras continua limpiando.

Ranma comienza a limpiar por el otro lado "_Muy bien hecho Ranma, otra vez abres tu bocota y la haces enfadar nuevamente ¡Eres muy inteligente!" _grita para si mismo.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos terminan con el dojo.

Akane comienza a salir "Bien, ya tienes el dojo limpio, es todo tuyo" dice fríamente desapareciendo por la puerta.

"Perfecto, nuevamente está enojada, esto no puede seguir así" responde sentándose en el suelo, ya no sentía ánimos para entrenar.

"_Akane no baka(estúpido_/idiota)_ ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que realmente lo hacia por ti?" _Piensa mientras entra a su habitación "pero en realidad no me importa, como si en realidad me importara lo que el hace" dice abriendo la venta y respirando con fuerza el aire puro y luego viendo al cielo despejado de Nerima.

FUERA DEL DOJO…

Un muchacho camina por las calles de Nerima y luego se detiene frente a dos grandes puertas "Aquí es, el dojo Tendo…ja, ja, ja… por ahora"

La puerta de la entrada del dojo suena, Kusumi la escucha y se apresura a terminar el almuerzo que está preparando "¡Ahora voy!" grita mientras corre a abrir "…Bienvenido… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunta Kasumi amablemente abriendo la puerta completamente para dejar pasar al visitante.

"Vengo a retar al dojo" responde el hombre entrando.

Varios minutos después podemos ver a toda la familia en el dojo y a Ranma y el retador preparándose para su duelo.

"Comenzará el duelo entre Ranma Saotome en el estilo libre en nombre del honor del dojo Tendo contra Shinguyi Ukiyama en el estilo ninja quien pide como recompensa el nombre del dojo ¡comiencen ahora!" grita el señor Tendo utilizando un micrófono.

Ranma sonríe "¿Realmente crees que me ganarás?" pregunta sarcásticamente tomando posición de combate.

"Claro que lo creo… estoy seguro" responde sonriendo maliciosamente y tomando también posición de combate "He combatido contra muchos dojos y no he perdido en ninguno" y sin decir más da un gran salto desapareciendo en el aire.

"¡Oh Dios!" "¡Ha desaparecido!" "No puede ser"

"¡Ranma detrás de ti!" Grita Akane con fuerza al ver a Shinguyi aparecer tras Ranma dispuesto a lanzarle un golpe por detrás.

Ranma voltea rápidamente al escuchar el grito de Akane además que ya había sentido la presencia de él, sin mucho esfuerzo logra esquivar el golpe en su lugar salta en el aire tuerce su cuerpo y le da una fuerte patada en el estomago, luego con la otra pierna lo patea en la espalda y lo lanza con fuerza al suelo.

Shinguyi se levanta un poco lastimado pero se reincorpora rápidamente, repentinamente comienza a correr en círculos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunta Nabiki al verlo.

Ranma se queda viendo confundido pero luego puede ver como Shinguyi se multiplica y queda rodeado de por lo menos 10 Shinguyis.

"¡Se ha multiplicado!" grita El señor Tendo sobresaltado.

"Iie(no)…" responde Akane "solamente es una ilusión"

"_¿Ahora como sabré quien es el verdadero?" _piensa Ranma mientras se queda parado en el centro del circulo alerta a cualquier ataque.

"¡Ranma!" grita Akane.

Ranma voltea rápidamente pero no logra esquivar el ataque, Shinguyi salta por un lado dándole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar a una pared ocasionándole un gran agujero.

Shinguyi aprovecha que Ranma está en el suelo y salta dándole una patada en el estomago, obligando a Ranma a retorcerse del dolor.

"¡RANMA!" grita Akane asustada al ver lo que ocurrió.

Ranma se pone de pie y escupe un poco de sangre "No te preocupes Akane estoy bien" dice colocándose en posición de combate "TECNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES" grita propiciándole una gran cantidad de golpes en menos de un segundo.

Shinguyi después de recibir más de mil golpes finalmente logra esquivar a Ranma saltando y aterrizando lejos de él "Eres bueno… pero no me ganarás" dice con un tono amenazante y con eso salta y en el aire saca 8 estrellas ninja, 4 en cada mano.

"¡Ranma cuidado con eso!" grita Akane.

Shinguyi se las lanza pero Ranma las logra evitar con facilidad "¿Qué es eso?" grita enfadado.

"¡Eso no es justo!" grita Akane poniéndose en pie.

"Oye preciosa, no es trampa, es parte de mi estilo ninja" responde sarcásticamente.

"Pues si crees que así me vencerás te equivocas" responde amenazadoramente.

Shinguyi sonríe irónicamente y saca 8 estrellas más y salta desapareciendo en el aire nuevamente.

"Ranma ten cuidado…" dice Akane viendo a todas partes.

Ranma siente la presencia a su derecha así que esquiva las estrellas, pero al quitarse ve que se dirigen directo a Akane, así que rápidamente salta para interceptarlas con una serie de golpes logra desviar 6 pero las otras 2 se incrustan en su brazo izquierdo.

"RANMAAAA" grita asustada.

Ranma aterriza en el suelo y se quita las estrellas del brazo y lo ve frunciendo la mirada "Ahora si me has hecho enojar…" dice y se prepara nuevamente y comienza a propinarle una serie de puñetazos muy velozmente, Shinguyi se concentra en la defensa y no se percataba que esta caminando en espiral, Ranma sigue atacándolo mientras Shinguyi continúa defendiéndose "Ahora te venceré...- dice Ranma y le sonríe enigmáticamente deteniendo repentinamente los golpes.

Shinguyi se queda confundido "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta viéndolo fijamente con expectativa.

Ranma lo mira y se inclina un poco para tomar impulso, luego alza su brazo empuñado "¡La técnica del Dragón Volador!" Grita con fuerza.

Al escucharlo, Shinguyi intenta esquivar pero ya es muy tarde, sin haberse dado cuenta ya está atrapado en el torbellino de su propia energía, y ya esta a punto de perder el sentido y con la fuerza del impacto, sale volando por el tejado del dojo.

Ranma se acerca a los demás respirando fuerte y limpiándose con la mano la sangre del brazo "No fue nada" dice vanidosamente.

"Muy bien hecho Ranma, ahora vamos todos a almorzar, ya está listo el almuerzo" dice Kasumi saliendo del dojo

"Ese es mi muchacho" grita el señor Saotome mientras se pone en pie y sale del dojo y se dirige al comedor.

"Muy bien Ranma" dice Nabiki mientras le guiñe el ojo y sale.

"Muy bien hecho hijo" dice el Señor Tendo llorando "Te encargarás muy bien del dojo" dice mientras sale, y pronto solo están Ranma y Akane en el dojo.

Akane se acerca a él "lo hiciste muy bien…" le dice sonriendo "Déjame curarte las heridas" dice mientras toma la caja de medicinas que Kasumi le dejó.

Ranma se sienta en el suelo y permite que ella le coloque los vendajes "… tienen suerte que esté aquí" dice.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta mientras levanta una ceja.

"Muy simple ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado para vencer a ese tonto de Ukiyama?" pregunta vanagloriándose.

"Pues yo hubiera luchado, y hubiera ganado más rápido de lo que tu lo hiciste" responde comenzando a enfurecer y apretándole las heridas.

"¡Ite(ouch)! ¡Akane eso duele!" grita zafándose de su mano y luego ríe "¿Realmente crees que le hubieras ganado?" pregunta y luego vuelve a reír "No seas tonta" dice y luego continúa riendo.

"¿Ah si?" pregunta mientras su aura comienza a crecer y luego de la nada aparece su mazo y lo golpea "RANMA NO BAKA" grita mandándolo a volar por el mismo agujero por el cual salió Shinguyi y luego sale del dojo enfadada.

Shinguyi esta despertando y está sobre las ramas de un árbol, lentamente baja del árbol enfadado "Esto no se quedará así Ranma Saotome… lo juro" dice mientras comienza a caminar con dificultad.

AL DIA SIGUIETE…

Ranma baja corriendo, ya es tarde y tienen que llegar a la escuela "Buenos días oneechan(hermana mayor)" dice sentándose a la mesa y comenzado a comer rápidamente.

"Muy buenos días Ranma, se te ha hecho un poco tarde" dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Ranma ve a todas pertas pero no hay Akane por ninguna parte "¿Y Akane ¿Aún no se ha despertado?" pregunta con la boca llena.

"¡Oh no Ranma! Akane se acaba de marchar" responde Kasumi.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya se fue? ¿Y me dejó?" pregunta sobresaltado.

"Si, pero si te das prisa la puedes alcanzar" responde amablemente, pero cuando voltea ya está hablando sola "¿Ranma?"

Akane va caminando sola de camino a la escuela repentinamente se detiene de golpe dando un pequeño grito al ver una sombra aterrizando frente a ella.

"¿Por qué me dejaste!" pregunta Ranma molesto.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" grita luego da un suspiro aliviada y lo ve más calmada "Me asustaste…"

"¿Por qué me dejaste!" vuelve a preguntar sin hacer caso de lo que le decía.

"¿De verdad? no me di cuenta" responde sarcásticamente y luego lo esquiva continuando su camino.

Ranma salta y aterriza nuevamente frente a ella "¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Aún sigues enfadada por lo de ayer?" pregunta.

Akane le lanza una mirada punzante "¿Enfadada? No, no estoy enfadada" responde irónicamente.

"No me mientas se que estás enfadada" le grita ahora enfadado.

"DIJE QUE NO ETOY ENFADADA, AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ" le grita mientras su aura comienza a notarse y le lanza una mirada amenazante.

Ranma al ver esto siente escalofríos en el cuerpo y retrocede algunos pasos tragando saliva con fuerza pero luego toma valor nuevamente y se acerca a ella "¿LO VES? SI ESTÁS ENFADADA" grita.

"NO ESTOY ENFADADA Y NO ME GRITES ¡BAKAAAA!" grita mientras saca su mazo y lo golpea mandándolo a volar con todos los gastos pagados cortesía aerolíneas Akane Tendo.

EN LA ESCUELA A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO…

Ambos se han ignorado durante todas las clases, Ranma se esta comenzando a fastidiar con esto, las peleas cada vez son más seguidas y la convivencia entre ellos esta empeorando, así que almuerza rápidamente y luego va a buscar a Akane al patio de la escuela donde la encuentra con Sayuri y Yuka, pero antes de lograrse acercar a ellas…

"¡Nihao(hola en chino) Ranma!" grita Shampoo saltando de su bicicleta y abrazando a Ranma por la espalda.

"¡Ahhh! Suéltame Shampoo me ahorcas" dice Ranma sintiendo escalofríos y tratando de zafarse.

Shampoo lo suelta finalmente "Mira, te he traído tu almuerzo" dice feliz.

"Muchas gracias, pero ya he almorzado" responde mientras intenta esquivarla.

"Pero Ranma, este almuerzo es muy especial ¿Sabes que día es hoy?" pregunta emocionada.

Ranma se detiene a pensar un poco, intrigado con la pregunta de Shampoo "¿Hoy?... no lo sé" responde después de pensarlo por algunos segundos.

"Eres malo Ranma, hoy es aniversario de Shampoo y Ranma, cumplimos dos años desde el día en que Shampoo se convirtió en tu prometida" responde emocionada.

"¿Dos años? ¿Hace dos años que te vencí?" pregunta sorprendido "Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo no crees que MMMPPHHH….

Sin escuchar más se lanza sobre el y lo besa, Ranma comienza a retorcerse tratando de liberarse pero no logra zafarse de los brazos de la amazona, finalmente la empuja con fuerza y se libera "¿POR QUÉ HICISTE…" repentinamente su semblante cambia de enfadado a aterrorizado cuando ve a Akane frente a él envuelta en un aura de fuego "A-Aka… ne… lo puedo explicar esto no" -BAM- Ranma sale volando por los aires gratuitamente gracias al mazo de Akane pero cuando va volando puede ver algunas lagrimas que se le escapan a Akane "¿Akane?"

A la hora de salida Akane se apresura a salir para dejar a Ranma atrás, pero él se percata de esto por lo que se apresura y la alcanza, minutos después ambos caminan en silencio Ranma sobre la cerca y Akane sobre la acera.

Ranma a estado buscando las palabras correctas para iniciar una conversación pero simplemente no se le ocurre nada finalmente luego de algunos minutos más de meditación decide abrir sus boca "… Akane… aaammm Shampoo fue la que me besó, no fue mi culpa" dice tratando de justificarse.

"¿De verdad? bien por ti" responde con indiferencia sin molestarse en verlo.

"¡Akane hablo en serio!" grita comenzando a molestarse.

"Pues no me importa lo que hagas con tus otras prometidas, es tu vida" responde aún sin verlo.

Esto hace enfurecer a Ranma "TIENES RAZON esto no te importa" grita enfadado "y sabes algo yo fui quien la beso" grita tontamente pero inmediatamente se da cuenta del error que acaba de cometer "…espera… no quise decir eso… yo…"

"LO SABIA" grita enfadada "Pero sabes una cosa Ranma, no me importa eres un tonto, Hentai(pervertido), baka(estúpido/idiota)" grita mientras apresura el paso.

"Tienes razón esto no te importa, así que yo hago lo que quiero y no tengo porque darte explicaciones kawaiikune(fea/poco agradable)" grita enfadado "Después de todo esto solo es un arreglo entre nuestros padres así que no vale nada" grita sin pensar sus palabras.

Akane siento un golpe en su corazón y se queda sin palabras por algunos segundos pero luego se logra recuperar y controlar sus lágrimas "Si así es como te sientes… entonces… lo mejor es… es que rompamos el compromiso" responde tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

Ranma también se queda sin palabras pero se maneja para responder "Como quieras…" responde volteándose y comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria de ella "_Soy un idiota, Ranma no Baka" _piensa para si mismo mientras se aleja pero luego de algunos segundos…

Continuara…

N.A: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Si quieren saber que pasa tendrán que esperar ;P nos vemos pronto y no se pierdan los demás capítulos.

Si quieren pueden escribirme a 


	2. Una confesión inesperada

N.A: bien, aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo espero que les guste

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 2 UNA CONFESIÓN INESPERADA

Ranma también se queda sin palabras pero se maneja para responder "Como quieras…" responde volteándose y comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria de ella "_Soy un idiota, Ranma no Baka" _piensa para si mismo mientras se aleja pero luego de algunos segundos.

"RANMAAAA" Grita Akane con fuerza.

Ranma siente como Akane lo empuja con fuerza haciéndolo caer, rápidamente se voltea enfadado "¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE E…" pero se detiene de golpe y su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al ver el rostro de Akane lleno de horror y como este comienza a palidecer poco a poco.

"¿A-Akane?" pregunta comenzado a asustarse.

Akane levanta lentamente la mirada y lo ve directamente a los ojos "Ran-ma…" dice con un hilo de voz y luego cae sobre sus brazos perdiendo el sentido.

Ranma la atrapa y siente que el mundo se detiene al ver que en su espalda hay ocho estrellas ninja incrustadas "A-Akane…" dice y luego voltea rápidamente y en el árbol frente a ellos ve a Shinguyi entre las ramas.

Shinguyi sonríe cínicamente y de un salto aterriza frene a ellos "Vaya, vaya, esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba, quería vengarme de ti así que te mataría pero jamás se me ocurrió que esa muñeca me vería y menos que te protegería, ahora tu noviecita se va a morir, creo que es la mejor venganza ¿No crees?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

Ranma con delicadeza coloca a Akane en el suelo, aprieta sus puños con fuerza, su aura comienza a aparecer, lentamente levanta la mirada, sus ojos están completamente negros, y se levanta "Vas a conocer el infierno maldito imbécil…" el tono de sus voz lleno de precaución.

Shinguyi siente un poco te temor pero lo ignora "¿Ah si? no te tengo miedo" le advierte.

Una luz blanca comienza a formarse en las manos de Ranma y rápidamente comienza a crecer hasta convertirse en una gigantesca bola de Chi, la cual lanza con todas sus fuerzas. Shinguyi trata de esquivarla pero no lo logra y sale volando en el aire. Ranma no conforme salta y le comienza a dar una serie de golpes sin detenerse, liberando toda su ira en él, finalmente Shinguyi se estrella en el suelo casi sin sentido y Ranma forma nuevamente una gigantesca bola de Chi y se la lanza.

Después de eso se voltea rápidamente a Akane y la levanta con delicadeza entre sus brazos "Vas a estar bien, resiste un poco" le susurra al oído pero ella ya está inconsciente, Ranma salta sobre los tejados y corre a toda velocidad hacia la clínica del doctor Tofú y en pocos minutos logra llegar y entra rápidamente.

El doctor Tofú sale a su encuentro al escuchar que alguien entra "¡¿Qué ha pasado!" pregunta alarmado al ver a Akane inconsciente en los brazos de Ranma.

"Ayúdeme por favor… sálvela…" le suplica.

Más tarde toda la familia está fuera del consultorio, el doctor ha estado con Akane desde hace ya varias horas y no ha salido para nada.

"DIME RANMA ¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI BEBÉ?" pregunta el señor Tendo llorando.

"…Shinguyi quiso vengarse por la derrota de la otra vez y Akane interceptó el ataque…" responde Ranma sin levantar la mirada y apretando sus puños repentinamente siente una mano en su hombro y ve la hermosa sonrisa de Kasumi.

"No te preocupes Ranma, no fue tu culpa" le dice sonriendo.

Ranma la ve y le ofrece una falsa sonrisa y luego vuelve a clavar la mirada en el suelo.

"Además Akane es muy fuerte, seguro que estará bien" añade Nabiki.

La puerta del consultorio del doctor Tofú se abre, todos se acercan rápidamente esperando noticias.

"¿Qué ha pasado doctor? ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?" pregunta el señor Tendo.

"Eh retirado las estrellas… pero…" dice.

"¡Pero qué!" lo apresura Ranma al ver que no concluye.

"Pero las estrellas contenían veneno… ya le he dado antídoto, el problema es que no sé si hará algún efecto ni como reaccionará su cuerpo a el" responde finalmente.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso doctor?" pregunta Nabiki "Akane puede morir" pregunta.

"…es posible pero esperemos que el antídoto haga el efecto que esperamos" responde.

Ranma siente un nudo en la garganta que le impide respirar libremente se sentía culpable.

"Vamos Ranma, como ya dije Akane es muy fuerte, se pondrá bien pronto" le dice Nabiki tratando de animarlo.

"¿Podemos verla doctor?" pregunta la señora Saotome preocupada.

"Claro, pueden pasar pero es inútil, aún sigue inconsciente, lo mejor es que regresen mañana" responde.

Todos asienten y entran al cuarto donde ella está, luego de varios minutos de estar con ella deciden regresar a la casa.

"Muchas gracias por todo doctor Tofú" dice el señor Tendo despidiéndose.

"No es nada señor Tendo" responde sonriendo.

"Mañana vendremos a visitarla, si surge alguna emergencia por favor llámenos doctor" le dice kasumi sonriéndole.

El doctor deja caer la bandeja con las medicinas de Akane "Je, je, je… Kasumi… no te había visto…" responde nervioso.

Nabiki suspira fastidiada y toma a Kasumi sacándola de la habitación "Nos vemos mañana doctor" grita mientras se van.

"Vamos hijo, mañana regresaremos a verla" le dice la señora Tendo a Ranma quien aún sigue en la silla junto a Akane.

Ranma mueve la cabeza en señal de negación "Me quedaré con ella…" responde sin quitar la vista de Akane.

Nodoka esta a punto de protestar pero luego sonríe tiernamente "De acuerdo, cuídala bien" dice acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la frente "Feliz noche hijo" y sale de la habitación.

Finalmente se quedan solos Ranma la ve penetrantemente y le toma la mano mientras algunas lágrimas se le comienzan a escapar "Eres una tonta… ¿Por qué tenías que interponerte? el ataque era para mi… ¡para mi!... ¿Por qué tenías que meterte en lo que no te importa? ¡El ataque era para mi!... Baka" solloza Ranma mientras le aprieta la mano y sus lágrimas humedecen el rostro de Akane.

La noche continúa trascurriendo y Ranma no se separa de ella, tiernamente le acaricia el cabello hasta que finalmente se queda dormido en la silla y con la cabeza sobre la cama.

En la madrugada Akane comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, siente como si todo su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en llamas y la respiración entre cortada, sin mencionar el dolor que no la deja moverse, intenta sentarse pero siente una mano, una mano grande envolviendo su diminuta mano, lentamente voltea y ve a Ranma que esta durmiendo junto a ella mientras que la otra mano la tiene enterrada entre sus cabellos "¿_Ranma?" _Se pregunta a si misma.

Ranma siente el movimiento de Akane esto lo despierta sobresaltado "¡¿Akane!" pregunta sentándose de golpe.

Akane realiza su mayor esfuerzo por ofrecerle una sonrisa "…e-estas… bien" le dice pausadamente "me da… gusto"

"¡Kawaiikune no baka!" le dice enfadado.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Akane confundida.

"¡Eres una tonta! ¿Por qué te entrometes donde no te llaman?" pregunta aún enfadado.

Esto hace enfurecer a Akane "¡Pues lo siento! ¡Insensible mal agradecido!" grita perdiendo el control "No sé para que m…" pero justo cuando intenta sentarse se detiene de golpe cuando siente que un terrible dolor le invade todo el cuerpo haciéndola palidecer súbitamente y caer nuevamente sobre la cama sin fuerzas.

Ranma se aterra al ver el rostro de Akane "¿Akane? Akane ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta levándose y tomándole las manos.

Akane da unos respiros profundos para calmar el dolor y manejarse correctamente para no preocupar a Ranma "…e-es-toy-b-bi-bien" responde casi sin voz y sonriendo débilmente.

"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa!" pregunta nuevamente preocupado "Iré por el doctor Tofú" dice mientras se voltea para correr por él pero se detiene al sentir un débil apretón en su brazo y ve a Akane que trata de detenerlo "¿Akane?".

"No te preocupes ya estoy bien…" le dice sonriendo débilmente.

Ranma se acerca a ella nuevamente "¿Estas segura?" pregunta llevando su mano hacia el rostro de Akane y acariciándoselo con delicadeza.

Akane se estremece con la sensación de la mano de Ranma acariciando su rostro y se sonroja ávidamente.

"¡Estas ardiendo!" exclama exaltado "Tenemos que bajarte la fiebre" dice y corre para llenar un recipiente con agua, luego se acerca a ella y le coloca en la frente una toalla mojada con agua fría, luego la ve directamente a los ojos "¿Qué te ocurrió?" pregunta con una mirada llena de preocupación y temor.

"No te preocupes… fue un pequeño dolor pero ya se me pasó" responde tratando se calmarlo pero Ranma mantiene una mirada penetrante sobre ella la cual la comienza a poner nerviosa "¿Ranma?"

"No debiste entrometerte…" dice secamente.

Akane frunce la mirada, las palabras de Ranma la estaban lastimando, ella había arriesgado su vida por él, y él lo único que hacia era reclamarle "Solo quería salvarte…" responde y luego sonríe sarcásticamente "Eres un mal agradecido" dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Es que no entiendes… soy yo el que debería de estar en esta cama… no tu" responde con una expresión llena de culpa.

"Ranma… tu eres el que siempre termina lastimado por mi culpa ¿No crees que es justo que ahora sea al revés y que por esta vez sea yo quien te salve?" pregunta sonriendo.

"¡Claro que no!" exclama exaltado "¡No es justo, porque tu vida es mucho más valiosa que la mía!" responde súbitamente.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo, se queda completamente sin palabras, jamás hubiera esperado a Ranma decir eso "… ¿R-Ranma?"

Ranma se separa de ella y le da la espalda al darse cuenta de sus palabras "…amm… yo…" luego suspira y cierra los ojos, no podía arreglarlo, prácticamente le había declarado a Akane su amor, ahora ella se burlará de él.

"….Ranma… eso no es verdad… yo… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

Ranma abre los ojos sorprendido y la voltea a ver "¿Qué?" pregunta, no muy seguro de lo que escuchó.

"Ranma… yo… yo… amm…" cierra los ojos y suspira intentando poner en orden las palabras que le diría "yo no puedo vivir sin ti…" dice finalmente.

"……"

Sonríe tristemente "Nunca creí que te lo diría, pero a pesar que todo esto a sido un arreglo de nuestro padres… yo… yo me enamoré de ti" dice luchando contra la fiebre.

"_Vamos Ranma respóndele, dile que tu también la amas ¡díselo!" _Grita para si mismo mientras hace su mayor esfuerzo por salir del shock en que está.

Akane sonríe débilmente al ver el rostro de Ranma "Oye, parece que has visto un fantasma…" bromea y luego esconde la mirada clavándola entre las sábanas de la cama "No te preocupes… yo sé que tu no sientes lo mismo…" dice sonriendo aún sin verlo "no tienes por que decir nada…" dice suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

"_No pierdas la oportunidad, di algo" _se grita a si mismo "…A-Akane…" logra decir finalmente.

"No digas nada, en serio, ya conozco tu respuesta y no hace falta que me lo digas en serio" insiste ella débilmente y sin abrir los ojos.

"Akane… yo… yo te amo" dice sonriendo.

"En serio no es necesario que… ¡¿QUÉ!" pregunta sobresaltada y abriendo los ojos.

Ranma sonríe tomándola de la mano y luego entristece la mirada "Es por eso… es por eso que... esto no debió sucederte, yo debí protegerte"

"No Ranma, yo quería salvarte" dice ella tiernamente mientras levanta su mano y acaricia suavemente el rostro de Ranma.

Ranma le toma la mano y sonríe luego le quita la toalla húmeda de la frente y la moja nuevamente "¿Como te sientes?" le pregunta verificando si aún tiene fiebre.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada" responde sin decirle el terrible dolor que le envolvía el cuerpo y la sensación de llamas quemándola para no preocuparlo.

"Es mejor que vuelvas a dormirte, yo me encargaré de bajarte la fiebre"

Akane sonríe y le hace caso, al cerrar los ojos se queda completamente dormida, Ranma se queda envela toda la noche hasta que logra normalizarle la temperatura y entonces decide descansar la últimas horas de la noche.

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré el tercer episodio, por favor comentarios criticas insultos siempre son bienvenidos. gracias por leer.


	3. Regreso a casa

N.A: Les agradezco muchìsimo a todos los que me escribieron, muchas gracias por sus comentarios les dedico a todos ustedes este tercer capitulo con mucho k-riño

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordoñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 3 REGRESO A CASA

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

El doctor Tofú entra al dormitorio con desayuno para Akane y Ranma y ve que aún duermen, así que decide dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche pero al hacerlo despierta a Akane.

"¿Doctor?" pregunta mientras despierta.

"Oh Akane ¿Te desperté? Lo siento mucho" se disculpa el doctor Tofú.

"No se preocupe doctor, no hay problema" responde sonriendo.

Ranma se despierta al escucharlos hablar y se sienta "Buenos días doctor" dice todavía medio dormido.

"Buenos días Ranma, dime Akane ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunta.

Akane ve a Ranma de reojo y ve que la ve preocupado "Muy bien" responde sonriendo "¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Claro, adelante" responde.

Akane lo piensa unos segundos y ve a Ranma "¿Nos permites unos instantes?"

Ranma la ve dubitativo pero retrocede varios pasos.

Akane ve nuevamente al doctor Tofú "Doctor… la verdad es que me siento muy mal… el dolor no me deja respirar con libertad ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?" le murmura suavemente al oído pero Ranma alcanza a escuchar.

El doctor frunce la mirada "Lo siento Akane pero el dolor es ocasionado por el veneno que aún hay en tú cuerpo, y la medicina no te ayudará" responde el doctor.

"… ya veo…" responde desilusionada pero luego se maneja para sonreír "No hay problema, gracias por su ayuda".

El doctor sonríe "Les traje algo para desayunar, se los dejaré aquí" dice y luego sale de la habitación.

Ranma se acerca lentamente a ella "¿Qué le preguntaste?" pregunta Ranma a pesar de haberla escuchado, pero quería saber por qué se lo ocultaba.

Akane sonríe "Nada importante ¿Por qué no desayunamos?" pregunta mientras lentamente intenta sentarse.

Ranma la ayuda y le alcanza la bandeja.

"Muchas gracias…" dice y luego comienza a comer pero se detiene al darse cuenta que Ranma no come "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no comes?" pregunta Akane.

Ranma está a punto de responder cuando alguien llama a la puerta, y entra Ryoga con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas "Hola Akane, supe que estabas en el hospital y te traje esto" dice dándole las rosas.

Akane sonríe y recibe las rosas "Eres muy amable Ryoga muchas gracias…"

Ryoga cambia de su color normal a un color rojo intenso, comienza a sudar a chorros y las palabras se le comienzan a olvidar.

Ranma pone cara de fastidio pero luego recuerda la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior y no puede evitar sonreír, no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

"Creo que ya me tengo que ir… no quiero molestarte más, espero que te mejores pronto… Akane…" dice saliendo de la habitación.

"Muchas gracias por venir" dice sonriendo luego ve a Ranma "¿Podrías ponerlas en agua?" le pregunta entregándole las rosas.

Ranma las recibe y las coloca en un florero que encuentra sobre un mueble, luego se acerca a ella y se come el desayuno, ambos están en silencio.

"Ranma…" dice ella suavemente, Ranma la ve sin dejar de comer "…ammm… anoche… ¿Tuvimos una conversación o solo fue un sueño?" pregunta tímidamente.

Ranma se atraganta con la comida y comienza a toser "a... mmm… no… aa… anoche…" comienza a balbucear pero es interrumpido cuando la puerta suena nuevamente y entran Sayuri y Yuka.

"Akane, estábamos muy preocupadas ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Yuka entregándole unos globos metálicos que ambas le llevaban.

"Muchas gracias, estoy bien" responde Akane entregándole los globos a Ranma para que los coloque en otra parte.

Las chicas se quedan con Akane por algunas horas y cuando se están despidiendo llega la familia Tendo y la familia Saotome, la señora Saotome convence a Ranma para que vaya a la casa descase, tome un baño y se cambie de ropa y mientras ellos se quedarán con Akane hasta que él regrese.

Entrada la tarde Ranma está regresando a la clínica y al entrar ve que la habitación está llena, está la familia Saotome, la familia Tendo, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Kuno y hasta Shampoo y Ukyo, pero el problema es que al ver a Akane nota que está más pálida que en la mañana y su expresión se ve extraña.

"Ranma" grita Shampoo lanzándose sobre él "Shampoo le ha traído unos deliciosos tallarines a Akane, pero hay suficientes para ti si quieres" le dice mientras le abraza el brazo.

"No gracias Shampoo" responde quitándosela de encima y luego da un pequeño salto aterrizando junto a Akane para evadirla.

"Ya regresaste…" le dice Akane tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa "…creí que vendrías…" toma unos respiros para continuar "… creí que vendrías hasta mañana" concluye finalmente.

"¿Te sientes mal?" pregunta preocupado.

"No, estoy bien…" responde pero su semblante la traicionaba completamente, su rostro luce pálido y se puede notar la dificultad que tiene para respirar debido al dolor que siente y Ranma se puede dar cuenta de esto.

Ranma se acerca a su mamá "Mamá, creo que Akane necesita descansar…" le dice al oído.

La señora Saotome ve a Akane "¡Oh! Tienes razón" le dice a Ranma, luego se para enfrente de todos "Oigan, creo que es hora de irnos la enferma necesita descansar" dice en voz alta.

Todos comienzan a salir protestando entre dientes luego la señora Saotome se acerca a Akane "Descansa Akane, espero que te mejores pronto" y luego le da un beso en la frente.

Akane trata de sonreír "Arigato(gracias) obasan(se utiliza para referirse a las tías o a personas mucho mayores)" responde débilmente y la sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la habitación, luego cierra los ojos y suspira.

Ranma se acerca a ella "¿Necesitas algo?"

Akane abre los ojos y lo ve "un poco de agua… por favor".

Ranma va por el agua a la mesita de noche "Tuviste un día ocupado ¿verdad?" le dice sonriendo mientras la sirve en el vaso.

"Si, más de lo que hubiera querido" responde.

Ranma le da el vaso de agua "No te sientes muy bien ¿verdad?" pregunta.

"No, es solo que me siento un poco cansada…" responde.

"¿Por qué me mientes?" pregunta directamente dándole la espalda

"¿Qué?" pregunta un poco sobresaltada "¿De que hablas?"

"No me mientas, sé que no te sientes bien… ¿No confías en mi?" pregunta un poco triste.

Akane suspira y baja la mirada "… no… no es… eso… Gomen nasai(perdón), no quise mentirte, es solo que… no quiero que se preocupen por mi, no es necesario" responde suavemente.

Ranma se voltea hacia ella y se acerca "no es justo que hagas esto… tengo derecho de saber como estás, como te sientes, por eso estoy aquí, cuidándote, porque quiero saber como estas y quiero ayudarte"

"Ranma, no tienes que hacer esto, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa… no debes sentirte culpable, tu también debes descansar" responde Akane.

"No lo hago porque me sienta culpable, lo hago porque no te quiero dejar" responde rápidamente.

Akane no puede creer lo que esta escuchando, Ranma jamás le había hablado así "¿Ranma…?" pregunta sonriendo, estaría soñando otra vez como la noche anterior, cuando ambos se declararon sus sentimientos.

"…Akane… en la mañana me hiciste una pregunta ¿Recuerdas?" pregunta tímidamente.

Akane lo ve confundida y trata de recordar, pero nada "creo que no me recuerdo…" responde.

"Acerca si tuvimos una conversación anoche…" le recuerda.

Akane se sonroja "…aaa… ya recuerdo, pero no te preocupes creo que solo fue un sueño… o… ¿no?" pregunta sonrojándose.

Ranma siente un nudo en la garganta "aaa… emmm… bueno… no… n-no fue un sueño" responde completamente sonrojado.

Akane abre los ojos completamente sorprendida "¿D-de verdad?"

"…l-lo que te dije e-es verdad… cuando caíste en mis brazos y vi tus heridas creí que te había perdido para siempre… n-nunca en mi vida me había sentido así… sentí… sentí m-miedo… no es la primera vez que he sentido esto… pero siempre es por la misma razón… no quiero perderte y ya no tengo ninguna duda… quiero que dejemos todas estas tontas peleas y que nos podamos llevar bien ya que bueno… ya sabes… estamos comprometidos" dice finalmente tomándola de la mano.

Akane sonríe sentía una inmensa alegría que no podía contener "¿Ranma?" pregunta sin palabras y luego sonríe aún más "A mi también me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor" responde con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Ranma sonríe y se inclina hacia ella dándole un tierno beso en la frente y luego le compone el cabello que tiene en el rostro "Es mejor que descanses… te ves un poco pálida"

"Ranma…" susurra suavemente pero Ranma alcanza a escuchar.

"¿Si?"

"¿…crees… crees que esto funcione?" pregunta suavemente.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta confundido.

"bueno… siempre estamos peleando… y… siempre habrá alguien que se interponga… ¿Realmente crees que esto funcione?" pregunta sin verlo a los ojos.

Ranma toma a Akane por la barbilla y la levanta para que lo vea a los ojos "no lo creo…" responde. Akane entristece la mirada y cierra los ojos, Ranma sonríe "no lo creo, lo sé" concluye.

El brillo de los ojos de Akane comienza a saltar de alegría "¿De verdad?" pregunta ilusionada.

"Hai, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que funcione, te lo prometo" le dice al oído.

Akane no se resiste y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de su debilidad y del dolor.

Ranma responde al abrazo y luego le habla al oído "Descansa, para que te mejores pronto" dice tiernamente Akane sonríe y le obedece.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

El doctor Tofú llega a llevarles el desayuno y revisa a Akane, luego de hacer algunas anotaciones en unas hojas y darle algunas medicinas sonríe "Muy bien Akane, en una semana podrás regresar a tu casa" le informa.

Akane se sorprende "¡Una semana! Esperaba poder regresar hoy…" le dice.

El doctor sonríe "No te apresures, es cierto que estás mejor, gracias al enfermero que te ha estado cuidando…" dice viendo a Ranma y guiñándoles el ojo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen "pero aún así no te puedo dejar ir, todavía estas débil por el veneno y prefiero que te quedes aquí" finaliza.

Akane suspira desanimada "Como usted diga doctor…" responde.

"Bien, ahora los dejaré solos para que puedan desayunar en paz" dice sonriendo mientras sale de la habitación.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Ranma rompe el silencio.

"En una semana podrás regresar a casa ¿no estás feliz?" pregunta animado.

"La verdad yo esperaba poder regresar hoy mismo… una semana es mucho tiempo" responde.

"Nah! no es tanto, verás que se pasará muy rápido" trata de animarla.

Akane suspira profundamente "No tengo otra opción, tendré que quedarme aquí toda una semana" responde.

Ranma sonríe "y cuando salgas… bueno no sé, pondríamos salir por ahí si quieres" dice tiernamente evitando contacto visual.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo "en serio!" pregunta viéndolo a los ojos emocionada.

"Hai, por eso debes descansar para que te mejores pronto" le dice mientras le compone el cabello detrás de las orejas.

"Siempre desee que llegara este día, que solucionáramos nuestras diferencias que me dijeras que estabas de acuerdo con el compromiso, y llegaron a haber días en los que pensé que tu y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ahora que es… real…"

Ranma sonríe al escucharla "Desde que te vi, supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, yo nunca lo dudé" responde sonrojándose un poco

"Estoy ansiosa por salir de aquí" responde y luego sonríe "Desayunemos, porque muero de hambre" le dice mientras alcanza la bandeja y ambos comienzan a desayunar.

Las dos semanas pasan rápido, Akane logra convencer a Ranma para que duerma en la casa y así descanse mejor, pero aún así todos los días la llega a visitar, esto levanta un poco de sospechas en la familia pero no llegan a ninguna conclusión, finalmente el tan esperado día de la salida de Akane llega, Ranma llega por ella y la familia se queda en la casa preparándole una pequeña reunión de bienvenida.

Noc, noc, noc…

"¡Adelante!" responde Akane ansiosa mientras se sienta en la cama y ve a Ranma entrar.

Ranma sonríe al verla "Escuché que necesitabas un escolta para llegar a tu casa" bromea.

"Hai(si) ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo?" responde Akane continuando con la broma.

"Hai, conozco al mejor, me parece que se llama Ranma Saotome"

"Mmmm… en realidad también lo conozco pero… ¿No conoces a uno mejor?" pregunta sonriendo juguetonamente.

Ranma se queda sin palabras por algunos segundos, abre la boca pero nada sale de ella, esto hace reír Akane.

"¿Conque así quieres jugar?" pregunta, luego se lanza sobre ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Lo siento!" grita mientras intenta liberarse con todas sus fuerzas y la risa le provoca lágrimas "¡Por favor! ¡No lo vuelvo hacer!" suplica mientras llora.

Ranma se detiene finalmente y la abraza "Kawaiikune".

"Baka" responde reincorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunta Ranma.

"¡Hai!" responde feliz y se pone de pie "Ya quiero salir de aquí" dice.

"Vamos Akane, no te trate tan mal" dice el doctor Tofú quien viene entrando.

"¡Doctor!... no lo decía por eso" dice sonrojándose.

El Doctor Tofú sonríe "Lo sé, no te preocupes…" responde y se acerca a ella "No olvides tomar tu medicinas y si sientes molestias búscame ¿De acuerdo?" pregunta.

"Hai, gracias por todo doctor" responde sonriendo.

"Cuando quieras… que les vaya bien" dice.

"Muchas gracias" responde Akane mientras ambos salen de la clínica.

"¡Ah! Por cierto me da gusto que finalmente estén juntos" dice guiñándoles el ojo y cerrando la puerta.

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos viendo a la puerta y se sonrojan, pero luego ríen.

"No se le escapa nada" dice Ranma divertido y luego continúan su camino de regreso al dojo, caminan juntos tomados de la mano y Ranma carga las cosas de Akane, finalmente llegan al dojo y al entrar todos tiran cerbatanas y globos dándole la bienvenida a Akane, luego Ranma escolta a Akane hasta la mesa aún sin soltarle la mano, todos notan esto pero asumen que es solo ayuda de parte de Ranma, eso piensan hasta que ambos se sientan a la mesa y aún siguen tomados de la mano.

"¡Oh por Dios Saotome! ¿Ve lo mismo que yo?" pregunta el señor Tendo emocionado saltando de alegría.

"¡Claro señor Tendo! ¡Finalmente nuestras escuelas se unirán!" grita luego ambos se abrazan y comienzan a bailar llorando de felicidad.

"¡Mañana mismo podría ser la boda!" grita el señor Tendo.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Comencemos con los preparativos!" grita el señor Saotome.

"¡NO!" gritan Akane y Ranma al unísono y sonrojándose fuertemente.

"No lo arruinen todo" dice Nabiki sentando al Señor Tendo y al señor Saotome de golpe "Dejémoslos hablar" dice y luego los ve lanzándoles una placida mirada.

Ranma y Akane aún están rojos pero Ranma se maneja para hablar "Bueno… Akane y yo… hemos decidido aceptar seriamente nuestro compromiso" dice y luego sonríe, Akane sonríe también y ambos hablan al mismo tiempo "pero aún no nos casaremos" dice los dos finalmente.

El señor Tendo y el señor Saotome comienzan llorar nuevamente.

"Estoy tan feliz Soun" "Y yo también Genma" hablan entre sollozos.

Kasumi sonríe y se acerca a ellos "Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, me alegra mucho que finalmente hayan dejado todas sus discusiones por un lado" dice abrazándolos a ambos.

Nabiki sonríe burlonamente "Solo quiero ver cuanto durará todo esto".

"¡Nabiki! No digas eso" la reprende Kasumi.

"Solo decía" dice y luego se sienta a la mesa "¿Por qué no comenzamos a comer? Ya tengo hambre".

Luego de cenar podemos ver a Ranma y Akane en el techo de la casa charlando.

"Ya que saliste podríamos salir come te dije ¿Crees que ya te sientes bien como para salir mañana?" le pregunta Ranma.

"Hai, más que lista" responde emocionada.

"Entonces mañana a las doce saldremos, y tendremos… nuestra primera cita"

Akane sonríe "No puedo esperar…" responde y luego de algunos minutos más de platica ambos se van a sus habitaciones para descansar.

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré el cuarto cap. Gracias por leer, y por favor por favor por favor por favoooooooor mándenme sus cometarios, sugerencias, criticas, insultos, lo que sea es bienvenido


	4. La primera cita

Hola otra vez! ya regrese con el cuarto cap. espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordoñez Sayle

Hime Yuhe

CAPITULO 4 LA PRIMERA CITA

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Akane se apresura a su habitación para arreglarse para su tan esperada cita, se prueba toda su ropa, pero nada le parecía, luego de más de una hora de estar en lo mismo.

Noc, noc, noc… la puerta se abre y la cabeza de Nabiki entra por la puerta "Me enteré que tienes una cita…" dice juguetonamente "¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunta.

Akane se sonroja "Bueno… es que no sé que usar…" dice tímidamente.

Nabiki sonríe y entra completamente a la habitación "Lo imagine, y por eso te traje esto…" dice poniendo algunas prendas de ropa en la cama "Pruébatelos y luego te digo cual se ve mejor" Akane se prueba toda la ropa obedientemente y finalmente Nabiki se pone de pie y la ve sonriendo "Bien ya he decidido, ahora déjame maquillarte".

Akane sonríe pero se hace para atrás "…no gracias, así estoy bien…"

"Vamos Akane, no usaré mucho, lo prometo" dice tomando a Akane por los hombros y sentándola en la silla "Ahora estas en mis manos" dice sonriendo diabólicamente.

Akane se estremece ante el comentario de Nabiki pero ya era tarde para huir.

MAS TARDE…

Ranma esta parado al final de las escaleras esperando por Akane, lleva puesta una camisa china blanca con botones dorados y unos pantalones negros, las manos le sudaban, ya no podía esperar más.

"Muy bien Akane ya estás lista…" dice Nabiki abriéndole la puerta para que salga.

Akane se está viendo en el espejo y luego se voltea hacia ella "¿Crees que le gustará?" pregunta nerviosa.

"Por supuesto, ahora date prisa porque ya son más de las doce" dice apresurándola.

Akane respira profundo antes de salir y comienza a caminar lentamente, sentía millones de mariposas revoloteado dentro de su estomago, finalmente había llegado el momento de su primera cita, Ranma escucha pasos que se aproximan a él, volta y justo delante de él a mitad de las escaleras ve a Akane que lleva puesta una blusa corta blanca, de manga larga y hombros caídos, una minifalda negra, sandalias, algunos diamantitos en el cabello para adornarlo y un poco de maquillaje en el rostro.

"¿Y… que te parece?" pregunta Akane tímidamente acercándose a él, pero Ranma está sin palabras, no puede dejar de contemplar a la chica más hermosa que ha visto en su vida "¿Ranma? Pregunta comenzando a sonrojarse.

Ranma la ve a los ojos y sonríe "te ves hermosa…" responde tomándola por las manos y acercándose más a ella.

Akane se sonroja aún más y esconde la mirada sonriendo tímidamente "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ranma sonríe tiernamente al verla sonrojarse y aprieta su mano dulcemente "Si, vamos" responde y ambos salen de la casa tomados de la mano.

"Finalmente Genma, soy tan feliz" grita El señor Tendo llorando.

Así es Soun llora el panda mostrando su cartel y luego ambos se abrazan.

Ranma y Akane se dirigen al cine y ven una película, y luego al salir.

"¿Te gusto la película?" le pregunta Ranma mientras caminan uno al lado del otro.

"Hai, y mucho ¿Qué te pareció a ti?"

"No me gusto, era muy cursi, pero me agrada saber que te gusto" responde sonriendo.

Akane sonríe "¿Regresamos a casa?" pregunta.

"¿Qué¿Tan rápido¿La estas pasando mal?" pregunta Ranma.

"¡Iie!" Responde Akane rápidamente "Es solo que…"

Ranma sonríe la rodea con sus brazos "lo sé, no tienes porque explicarme… vamos conozco un muy buen restaurante de comida sueca.

"¿Sueca?" pregunta Akane con desconfianza.

"Hai, no te preocupes, te gustará" insiste tomándola por la mano y apresurándola, finalmente llegan a un restaurante muy elegante.

Akane ve alrededor "Es muy bonito… pero ¿Puedes pagar esto?" pregunta.

"Claro no te preocupes" responde sonriendo y la guía a una mesa donde un mesero los atiende rápidamente.

"¿Como te has sentido?" pregunta Ranma recordando que Akane acaba de salir del hospital.

"Bien, ya estoy bien, no tienes nada porque preocuparte" responde.

"Sabes… anoche estaba pensando y nunca te di las gracias… ya sabes, por salvarme" dice Ranma.

Akane sonríe y lo ve "No tienes nada que agradecer" responde.

"Claro que si, de no ser por ti probablemente no estaría vivo… ¡Pero escucha bien lo que te voy a decir…!" dice ahora tomando un tono serio y esto sobresalta un poco a Akane "En tu vida vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto como eso ¿Me entendiste?" pregunta terminando.

"Escúchame Ranma ¡no tienes por que decirme que hacer!" grita comenzando a enojarse "Si alguien intenta herirte nuevamente ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, tan solo dejar que te maten?" pregunta enfadada.

"¡Si! Eso debes hacer" responde enojado.

"Pues no puedo, lo siento" responde cruzándose de brazos y viendo a otra parte.

Ranma piensa por algunos instantes y luego suspira "Oye Akane… no quiero que peleemos hoy, quiero que este día sea perfecto…" dice tiernamente.

Akane suaviza la mirada y lo ve "Lo siento, no debí enfadarme" responde y luego sonríe "pero ha sido perfecto" concluye ambos sonríen y luego salen del restaurante y se dirigen al parque mientras platican.

"Que hermoso atardecer…" dice Akane sonriendo mientras ve al horizonte sentada en la banca "¿No te parece?" pregunta volteando a ver a Ranma.

Ranma ve el atardecer y luego la ve a ella "Es hermoso…" responde viéndola fijamente, la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en ella haciéndola ver particularmente hermosa, Ranma se acerca a ella y luego se comienza a inclinar poco a poco, Akane sabe a donde se dirige todo, así que cierra los ojos en espera de los labios de Ranma, sus labios están rozándose, Ranma súbitamente abre los ojos y toma a Akane entre sus brazos y salta alto esquivando una serie de objetos.

"¡RANCCHAN!" "AIREN" "SAOTOME" "RANMA" "RANMA-SAMA"

Ambos ven sorprendidos y detrás ven a Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Ryoga y Kuno envueltos en sus auras y los ojos llenos de fuego, detrás de Shampoo Moose que trata de abrazarla.

"Que significa esto" pregunta Ukyo con su espátula gigante lista para atacar.

"Shampoo matar a Akane" grita alistando sus bomborines.

"Jamás te perdonaré Saotome¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi amada Akane?" grita Kuno con su espada lista.

"Esto me lo pagarás Ranma" dice Ryoga juntando su Chi.

"Jamás perdonaré esto OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO Akane Tendo me las pagarás" Grita Kodachi con su lazo listo para atacar.

"¿Por qué lastimas a mi amada Shampoo? Vámonos Shampoo ven conmigo" grita Moose tratando de llevarse a Shampoo, Shampoo lo golpea con fuerza mandándolo a volar al lago y luego sale un pequeño pato.

Ranma y Akane se quedan helados, era imposible que ganaran esta pelea, Ranma toma nuevamente a Akane entre sus brazos y comienza a saltar por toda Nerima tratando de escapar de todos ellos que ya los vienen siguiendo, Ranma continua corriendo hasta que finalmente logra perderlos, pero para mayor seguridad continua corriendo y se dirige a la parte de abajo del puente, donde finalmente aterriza y baja a Akane.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" dice Ranma suspirando aliviado.

"..."

Ranma voltea hacia Akane al no escuchar respuesta "¿Estas bien¿Te lastime mientras huíamos?" pregunta preocupado.

Akane niega con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta ahora confundido.

"…a esto me refería…" responde suavemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunta sobresaltado sin comprender nada.

"… ¿recuerdas que te dije que no sabia si esto funcionaria porque siempre había alguien que interferiría entre nosotros?" pregunta triste.

Ranma asiente suavemente comenzando a preocuparse.

"A esto me refería…" repite.

"¡No me digas que quieres terminar esto!" pregunta rápidamente.

"No lo sé… no quiero pero…" responde viendo al suelo.

"¡No Akane! No seas tonta… como puedes pensar eso" responde aterrado tratando de convencerla.

Akane no responde por algunos instantes luego levanta la mirada lentamente y lo ve "¿…realmente crees que es posible… podremos hacerlo funcionar incluso con todos interviniendo?" pregunta.

Ranma la abraza "ya te lo dije… estoy seguro" le dice sonriendo.

Akane se recuesta sobre él pensativa.

"Yo hablaré con Ukyo y Shampoo y terminaré mi compromiso con ellas definitivamente y tu puedes hablar con Ryoga… ahora Kuno y Kodachi tendremos que seguir venciéndolos"

Akane sonríe levemente pero luego se sobresalta un poco "¿Ryoga¿Que tiene que ver Ryoga?" pregunta inocentemente soltando a Ranma.

Ranma suspira y la ve "Que despistada eres" responde.

"¿Despistada?" pregunta sin comprenderlo.

"No importa…" responde suspirando nuevamente.

Akane lo ve confundida pero no le presta atención y se recuesta un árbol y cierra los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunta Ranma viéndola.

"Iie, solo me duele la cabeza…" responde abriendo los ojos.

"¿Quieres que regresemos a casa?" pregunta preocupado.

"No, no quiero volver" responde acercándose a él y abrazándolo nuevamente.

No muy lejos de donde ellos están alguien que los había estado buscando lo ha visto todo, Ryoga se voltea lentamente sintiendo como sus lágrima comienzan a fluir, rápidamente comienza a caminar para alejarse de ellos, se había dado cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra de Ranma, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, así que decide alejarse y dejarlos ser felices.

Luego de una hora Ranma y Akane aún siguen en el mismo lugar hablando, Akane recuesta su cabeza sobre el brazo de él.

"AQUÍ ESTÁN" "ESTA VEZ USTEDES NO ESCAPAR DE SHAMPOO"

Ranma y Akane voltean rápido ven a Shampoo y Ukyo que al parecer no habían detenido su búsqueda.

"Shampoo jurar que ella matar a Akane y luego a esposo" grita enfadada.

Ranma comienza a perder la paciencia "¡Es suficiente!" grita enfadado "¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de decirme que hacer!"

"Rancchan tu eres mi prometido" grita Ukyo.

"Tu ser futuro esposo de Shampoo, Shampoo tener derecho sobre esposo" dice Shampoo.

"¡No es cierto! Ukyo yo no soy tu prometido y jamás seré tu esposo Shampoo… mi única y verdadera prometida es Akane" dice.

Shampoo, Ukyo y hasta Akane se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras de Ranma.

"¿R-Ranma?" pregunta Akane.

"¿Qué significa eso Rancchan?" pregunta Ukyo dolida.

"Significa que rompo definitivamente mi compromiso con ustedes dos" responde calmadamente.

"Tu no poder hacer eso Ranma, tu ser futuro esposo de Shampoo querer o no querer" amenaza Shampoo.

"Esto no es un juego Shampoo, yo no las quiero a ninguna de las dos más que como amigas" responde Ranma.

"Pero Rancchan…" dice Ukyo débilmente mientras las lágrimas cubren su rostro.

"Lo siento Ukyo, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pero solamente…" dice Ranma.

"Shampoo no poder aceptar, Ranma ser mió" responde Shampoo quien también comienza a llorar.

"Eso no es cierto Shampoo, yo no le pertenezco a nadie" responde.

"¡Shampoo odiarlos!" grita mientras sale corriendo.

Ukyo se queda de pie con la cabeza inclinada sin verlos.

"¿Ukyo?" pregunta Ranma preocupado.

Ukyo levanta lentamente la mirada y trata de sonreír "Siempre supe que terminaría así… pero nunca quise aceptarlo… estoy feliz por ustedes… de verdad" dice tratando calmarse.

Ranma sonríe "Gracias Ukyo…" responde dulcemente.

Ukyo sonríe "los veré después…" dice y con esto se voltea y los deja.

Akane está en shock, no puede creer lo que Ranma acaba de hacer… rompió su compromiso con sus demás prometidas y aceptó enfrente de ellas que la amaba.

"Creo que ahora si debemos regresar a casa…" dice Ranma viéndola, Akane simplemente asiente con la cabeza, lentamente se dirigen a la casa uno al lado del otro, al llegar se dan cuenta que toda la familia los espera en la puerta del dojo.

"Como les fue tórtolos" pregunta Nabiki sarcásticamente.

"Quizá mañana deseen comenzar los preparativos de la boda" dice el Señor Saotome emocionado.

"Mi bebe se casa la otra semana" grita el Señor Tendo llorando.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojan ávidamente ante los comentarios de la familia.

"¡Suficiente!" dice la señora Saotome "los van a asustar con tanta bulla déjenlos descansar, seguramente están cansados y mañana tienen escuela y han perdido ya muchas clases ambos.

"Es cierto tía" responde Akane sobresaltada "mejor me voy a mi habitación" finaliza dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Gracias mamá, yo también debo de ir a arreglar alguna cosas" dice Ranma siguiendo a Akane.

"No se tarden mucho, la cena ya casi está lista" les grita Kasumi desde la cocina.

"De acuerdo oneechan" responden ambos al unísono mientras se dirigen a sus habitaciones recordando cada minuto que pasaron juntos.

N.A: ya termino, pero pronto podrán ver lo que sigue, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	5. El primer beso

N.A: gracias por sus comentarios, por favor sigan escribiendome

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordoñez Sayle

Hime Yuhe

CAPITULO 5 EL PRIMER BESO

AL DÍA SIGUENTE…

Akane y Ranma se dirigen a la escuela, pero esta vez Ranma no camina sobre la cerca en su lugar camina al lado de Akane.

"¿Crees que ya se hayan enterado en la escuela?" pregunta Ranma.

"No creo…" responde Akane y luego suspira "Pero cuando se enteren será muy molesto" concluye.

"Lo sé… quizá no deberíamos decir nada" sugiere Ranma.

"…tienes razón, es mejor que no digamos nada" responde y luego sonríe pícaramente y continúan con su camino, al llegar al colegio ven que todos los estudiantes se les quedan viendo mientras murmuran entre ellos.

¿Ya escucharon?

si¿lo pueden creer?

Pues no me parece justo

Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para impedirlo

pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja

si, yo también

claro que no, haría mejor pareja conmigo

no seas tonto, eres muy feo para ella

Akane y Ranma caminan entre todos los estudiantes un poco confundidos.

"Creo que ya lo saben…" dice Akane comenzando a sonrojarse.

"Si, pero quien crees que…" Ranma se detiene al ver a Nabiki frente a ellos guiñándoles el ojo.

"¡Nabiki!" gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Pero como no se nos ocurrió?" dice Akane molesta.

"bueno… ya no podemos hacer nada, creo que…" Ranma es interrumpido.

"SAOTOME"

Ambos se voltean y ven a Kuno acercándose con su espada de kendo lista para atacar a Ranma.

"¡Me he enterado que has obligado a mi amada Akane Tendo a ir en una cita contigo! JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ" grita enfadado y corre hacia el para atacarlo.

"¡Genial!" vocifera Ranma saltando para esquivar a Kuno y aterrizando tras él.

"NO SEAS COBARDE RANMA, NO TE ESCONDAS" grita buscándolo.

Ranma suspira molesto "Patético…" dice para si mismo "Estoy detrás de ti Kuno" dice fastidiado.

Kuno se voltea e intenta atacarlo nuevamente Ranma salta nuevamente pero esta vez aterriza sobre su rostro noqueándolo y luego aterriza junto Akane.

"Vamos, ya es tarde" dice y ambos corren para llegar a sus clases.

"¡Akane!" grita Sayuri al verla entrar al salón y junto con Yuka corren para recibirla.

"Hola chicas" saluda Akane sonriendo mientras camina con ellas hacia su lugar.

"¿Es cierto lo que todos dicen?" pregunta Yuka emocionada.

"Eso depende ¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunta Akane.

"Ya sabes, que tu y Ranma salieron en una cita y que finalmente se declararon su amor" responde Sayuri poniendo ojos soñadores.

Akane ríe y se sonroja un poco "Hai" responde.

"No lo puedo creer, que romántico" dice Sayuri.

"Al fin Akane, creo que ya se habían tardado" dice Yuka.

Ranma se sienta en su lugar dando pequeños vistazos a Akane que está hablando con sus amigas.

"No lo puedo creer Ranma, eres muy afortunado" dice Hiroshi abrazando a Ranma con un brazo "Eres el hombre más afortunado del universo"

"Es cierto, haría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar" continua Daisuke viendo a Akane de reojo.

Ranma sonríe "lo sé" responde feliz

"Buenos días a todos, por favor vayan a sus lugares" dice el profesor mientras entra al salón, todos obedecen y las clases comienzan.

En el almuerzo Akane esta en la azotea recostada en la baranda con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza le dolía un poco así que pensó que un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría.

Ranma entra y ve a Akane de espaldas viendo hacia fuera "Te he estado buscando".

Akane abre rápidamente los ojos y se voltea "…estaba pensado" responde sonriendo.

"¿Ah sí¿Y se puede saber en que?" pregunta sin acercarse.

"Nada importante…" responde viéndolo y luego se voltea nuevamente "Hace frió ¿No crees?"

"Si, un poco…" responde recostándose en la baranda junto a ella.

"¿Te puedo confesar algo?" pregunta Akane sin verlo.

"Hai" responde.

"Cuando llegamos a la escuela y todos comenzaron a murmurar por un segundo pensé que te echarías para atrás y lo negarías todo" dice aún sin verlo.

"¿Enserio?" pregunta.

"No me mal entiendas, pero es lo que normalmente harías… tu sabes" continua Akane.

"Lo sé… eso es lo que normalmente haría, pero creo que sin darme cuenta he cambiado" responde.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta Akane ahora volteándose para verlo.

"Quizá…" responde sonriendo, Akane le devuelve la sonrisa y ambos se quedan viendo fijamente Ranma toma la iniciativa y comienza a acercarse a ella, Akane cierra los ojos y espera a que Ranma se acerque a ella.

"¡ALTO!"

Ambos se separan al escuchar la voz y ven a Kodachi con su lazo lista para atacar.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ¡¿Que crees que le estás haciendo a mi Ranma-sama!" grita Kodachi enfadada.

"¿Qué quieres Kodachi?" pregunta Akane fastidiada.

"Pelea conmigo Akane Tendo" grita tratando de atarla con su lazo.

Ranma carga a Akane y salta evitando el ataque de Kodachi "¡Detente Kodachi!" grita enfadado.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, esto no es contigo mi amor" grita tratando de atacar a Akane nuevamente, pero Ranma intercepta el ataque.

"¡Deja a Akane en paz!" le grita enfadado.

Kodachi salta para atacar a Akane por detrás pero esta vez Akane se da cuenta y la esquiva.

"¡Ya me cansaste Kodachi!" grita Akane sacando su mazo y mandándola a volar con todos los gastos cortesía de Aerolíneas Akane.

"Que bien que ya se ha ido" dice aliviado.

"Si, pero creo que ya debemos bajar porque vamos a llegar tarde" le dice tomándolo de la mano para apurarlo, al llegar a las gradas se detiene repentinamente.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunta Ranma preocupado.

Akane lo ve y sonríe "No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño mareo pero ya se me pasó" responde sonriendo.

Ranma la ve preocupado pero Akane lo toma nuevamente de la mano y sigue caminando.

EN LA TARDE…

Ambos están en la habitación de Akane terminando un proyecto de la escuela en la mesa de estudio de Akane.

"¡Terminamos!" grita Ranma triunfalmente levantándose de la silla y acostándose en la cama.

"Bien, creo que no hay nada más que hacer" dice Akane sonriendo viendo hacia él.

"Tengo una idea, por que no entrenamos un poco ¿Qué dices?" pregunta sentándose.

"¡¿Entrenar!" pregunta sorprendida "¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?"

"Claro ¿Qué dices?"

"Hai" responde emocionada "solo déjame cambiarme de ropa"

"De acuerdo, te esperaré en el dojo" responde saliendo de la habitación.

MINUTOS DESPUES…

Akane está entrando al dojo pero se detiene al ver a Ranma entrenando se veía muy guapo cuando entrenaba y sus músculos se habían desarrollado más en estos últimos meses haciendo que se vea aún más guapo, lentamente siente como comienza a sonrojarse y sacude la cabeza tratando de nivelar su color y luego lo ve nuevamente.

Ranma termina voltea y la ve "¡Akane¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?" pregunta acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Iie, acabo de llegar… ¿empezamos?" pregunta emocionada.

"Claro, adelante…" responde colocándose en posición.

Akane sonríe maliciosamente y comienza a atacar a Ranma, Ranma evade todos los ataques de Akane con facilidad.

"¡Oye! Dijiste que entrenaríamos ¿Cómo puedo entrenar si no me atacas¡Atácame!" grita Akane molesta mientras sigue tratando de golpearlo.

"Claro que estás entrenado, así podrás desarrollar velocidad, coordinación y precisión" responde sonriendo.

"¡Pero no es igual!" responde.

Ranma sonríe aún más y salta alto desapareciendo de la vista de Akane, Akane se queda de pie buscando a Ranma con la mirada y lo siguiente que siente es que por detrás le empujan los pies haciéndola caer pero antes de caer al suelo Ranma aparece debajo de ella y ella aterriza sobre él.

"Jamás podría atacar a una mujer y menos si eres tú" le dice y luego sonríe "Debes de estar más alerta".

Akane suspira aliviada "Me asustaste" dice recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho aliviada pero luego se da cuenta que esta sobre él y levanta la cabeza rápidamente sonrojándose.

Ranma sonríe al verla sonrojarse y la ve fijamente a los ojos, Akane levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Ranma que penetran en los de ella perdiéndose en su mirada, Ranma da vuelta sobre el suelo quedando ahora él sobre ella y lentamente comienza a inclinarse para llegar hasta sus labios, Akane cierra los ojos y levanta un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Ranma y finalmente sus labios se tocan, Ranma acaricia su rostro con una de sus manos y la otra la coloca detrás de la cabeza de Akane acercándola aún más a él para profundizar el beso, Akane envuelve el cuello de Ranma con ambas manos abrazándolo con fuerza, el beso es suave y dulce pero poco a poco se va tornando más apasionado, Ranma introduce su lengua entre sus pequeños labios estremeciendo el delicado cuerpo de Akane quien involuntariamente lanza un pequeño gemido que hace temblar a Ranma, luego de algunos minutos más ambos se separan lentamente y se quedan viendo el uno al otro sin decir nada por algunos segundos más tan solo disfrutando el uno del otro.

Ranma se levanta lentamente y se sienta en el suelo del dojo, Akane lo sigue y se sienta frente a él y sonríe, ambos respiran fuerte tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Akane…" dice Ranma acercándose un poco a ella y colocando su mano en su rostro acariciándolo suavemente.

"Ranma, Akane vengan a cenar" dice Kasumi entrando al dojo.

Ambos se asustan un poco al escuchar a Kasumi y se separan rápidamente pero Akane se recupera para responder "Ahora vamos oneechan".

Ranma se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano a Akane para ayudarla a ponerse de pie sonriéndole "¿Vamos?" pregunta.

Akane sonríe y acepta su ayuda y luego siguen a Kasumi.

A.N: Lindo verdad? espero que piensen lo mismo.


	6. Una nueva amiga y un desmayo extraño

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordoñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 6

Una nueva amiga y un desmayo extraño

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA TARDE…

Noc, noc, noc…

"Akane, tienes visita" dice Nabiki abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Akane.

Akane se levanta rápido "¿Quién me busca?" pregunta

"Baja y averígualo" responde Nabiki yéndose "Claro que por unos cuantos yens te lo puedo decir" responde.

Akane ve a Nabiki un poco molesta "No gracias" responde y sale detrás de ella y al llegar a la entrada de la casa se encuentra con "¿Ukyo?"

"Hola Akane… ¿podemos hablar?" dice Ukyo tímidamente.

"aaa… claro" responde confundida, luego Ukyo conduce a Akane hacia el estanque.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Akane aún confundida.

"Akane… yo… yo solamente vine por una razón…" responde Ukyo.

"..."

"Quiero disculparme por todos los problemas que hemos tenido y… me gustaría que fuéramos amigas" dice finalmente.

"¡¿Qué!" pregunta sorprendida.

"Yo se que hemos sido rivales desde siempre, pero siempre me has agradado y a pesar de Ranma, te considero una amiga muy valiosa y ahora que Ranma te ha elegido a ti… me gustaría que fuésemos amigas oficialmente" responde Ukyo.

Akane sonríe al escucharla "Claro que si Ukyo, será todo un honor ser tu amiga" responde.

Ukyo sonríe y la abraza con fuerza "Muchas gracias Akane, sabia que me aceptarías" le dice abrazándola.

"no hay problema" responde soltándola.

"Ahora que somos amigas quiero invitarte a cenar a mi restaurante ¿Qué dices?"

"Hai, jamás podré decirle que no a un okonomiyaki" responde Akane sonriendo.

"Bien, entonces vamos ya, deje el restaurante solo y ya debo regresar" le dice tomándola del brazo y apresurándola.

En la noche Akane está regresando al dojo y ve a Ranma en la sala "Hola Ranma ¿Por qué estas despierto? Ya es tarde" dice Akane mientras se quita los zapatos en la entrada.

"Sé que es tarde ¿En donde estabas?" pregunta.

"Fui a cenar con Ukyo y se nos hizo tarde platicando" responde feliz.

"Nabiki me dijo que Ucchan vino a buscarte ¿Qué quería?"

"Que fuéramos amigas…" responde acercándose a él.

"¿Amigas? Vaya, me da mucho gusto" responde.

"Si lo sé, me iré a acostar ya, tengo sueño" le dice luego se inclina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla "Gracias por esperarme" y con eso se va.

Ranma se sonroja un poco pero luego sonríe y se va a acostar pensando que la espera había valido la pena.

Pasan tres semanas desde ese día, Ukyo y Akane se han vuelto grandes amigas y la relación de Ranma y ella esta mejor que nunca, él ha controlado su boca evitando insultarla cuando no es pertinente por lo que Akane no ha utilizado su mazo para nada.

EN EL UCCHAN'S…

"Finalmente sábado" dice Ukyo feliz mientras se cambia "Debo darme prisa o llegaré tarde" finalmente se arregla y sale corriendo para salir del restaurante pero en la entrada se encuentra con Ryoga quien se ve más perdido que nunca "¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta.

"¡Ukyo! ¿Qué haces en América?" pregunta confundido.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Ukyo aún más confundida que el mismo Ryoga.

"¿Por qué estás en América? ¿Cuándo llegaste?" pregunta nuevamente.

"Ryoga, querido… creo que aún estás en Nerima" responde divertida.

"¡¿Qué! ¿Es decir que no estoy en América?" pregunta decepcionado.

"Me temo que no, pero no te preocupes, porque no entras al Ucchan, te das un baño descansas y cuando yo regrese platicamos" dice amablemente.

"De acuerdo, gracias Ukyo" responde y entra al Ucchan mientras Ukyo continúa su camino.

EN EL DOJO TENDO…

Akane baja las gradas y entra a la sala donde Ranma está viendo TV, Ranma volta y la ve "¿Vas a salir?" pregunta al verla arreglada.

"Hai" responde sentándose junto a él.

"¿Y a donde vas? ¿Vas con alguien? ¿Te tienes que arreglar tanto para salir?" pregunta con un poco de celos en su voz.

Akane ríe al escucharlo "¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Estás celoso?" pregunta divertida.

Ranma frunce la mirada y abre la boca pero nada sale de ella y la vuelve a cerrar.

Akane ríe más fuerte al ver esto

"Kawaiikune" gruñe cruzando los brazos.

"Iré de compras con Ukyo al centro comercial, eso es todo" responde.

Suena la puerta de la entrada.

"Esa debe de ser ella, ya me voy" le dice dándole a Ranma un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo olvidar su enojo y luego sale corriendo.

Akane se encuentra con Ukyo en la puerta y se van directo al centro comercial, pensaban pasársela muy bien ya que toda la tarde la dedicarían solo para ellas.

"Me da mucho gusto que aceptaras mi invitación Akane" dice Ukyo mientras entran al centro comercial.

"No tienes porque, creo que sería muy divertido" responde sonriendo.

"Te voy decir la verdad… yo quería venir porque… estoy pensando en cambiar mi guardarropa, quiero usar vestidos de vez en cuando y verme linda y pensé que tu serías de gran ayuda" responde sonrojándose un poco.

"¡¿En serio! Conozco unas tiendas donde hay ropa muy linda ¡vamos!" dice emocionada apurándola, finalmente después de pasar todo el día de compras deciden ir a una heladería a comer helado y descansar un poco.

"Te verás muy linda con todo lo que has comprado" dice Akane mientras come un poco de helado.

Ukyo se sonroja "Gracias Akane… esta vez quiero encontrar a alguien que realmente me quiera, como se quieren tu y Ranma" le dice sonriendo.

Esta vez es Akane quien se sonroja.

"¿Como están las cosas entre ustedes?" pregunta Ukyo.

"Muy bien" responde Akane feliz "No hemos tenido peleas… cada día creo que lo quiero más" responde emocionada.

"Me da mucho gusto por ustedes dos, realmente se merecen el uno al otro" dice bebiendo de su malteada "Sabes, hoy encontré a Ryoga, estaba fuera del Ucchan y se veía totalmente perdido, más que de costumbre" dice Ukyo y luego ríe "Cuando me vio me pregunto que que hacia en América" dice aún riendo.

Akane también ríe al escucharla "Pobre Ryoga, jamás cambiará"

"Si es cierto, le dije que se quedara en el Ucchan's para que descanse un poco"

"¿Enserio? Yo creo que tu y Ryoga harían una linda pareja" dice Akane viendo a Ukyo con picardía en su mirada.

Ukyo se sorprende y luego se sonroja profundamente "¡Pero que cosas dices Akane!" responde escondiendo su rostro para que Akane no vea su rubor pero ya es tarde y Akane comienza a reír.

Finalmente terminan sus postres y comienzan a caminar de vuelta, Akane comienza a sentir ese mismo dolor de cabeza que ha estado experimentando desde hace casi un mes pero ahora es tan familiar que lo ignora, pero mientras camina el suelo comienza a moverse de un lado para otro por lo que se detiene y se recuesta en un poste de la calle.

"¿Akane?" pregunta Ukyo al ver que se detiene.

Akane ni siquiera escucha las palabras de Ukyo y cierra los ojos tratando de recuperarse.

"¡¿Akane qué pasa!" pregunta ahora preocupada pero lo siguiente que ve es a Akane desplomarse en el suelo inconciente "AKANEEEE" grita preocupada y corre hacia ella, rápidamente levanta a Akane y la recuesta en sus piernas luego saca una botella de agua y humedece el rostro de Akane tratando de despertarla.

Akane comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es el preocupado rostro de Ukyo.

"¡Akane! Que bien que ya despertaste, me preocupaste mucho ¿Qué pasó?" pregunta.

Akane se sienta lentamente, el suelo aún parece sacudirse pero poco a poco parece regresar a la normalidad.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta nuevamente.

Akane ve a Ukyo un poco desubicada "¿Q-qué ocurrió?" pregunta.

"No lo sé, solamente te desmayaste" responde.

"Creo que ya recuerdo… no te preocupes solo me mareé" responde sonriendo.

"¡Que no me preocupe! Akane eso no es normal debes de ir al doctor.

"No te preocupes Ukyo, estoy segura que no es nada, ya me siento bien" responde sonriendo.

"No me convences, aún creo que debes de ir al doctor" insiste.

"No exageres las cosas, mejor sigamos que ya es tarde" responde y obliga a Ukyo a continuar con su camino hasta que finalmente llegan al dojo donde ambas amigas se despiden.

Ukyo comienza a caminar hacia el Ucchan's no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Akane quizá debería hablar con Ranma, y como una señal aparece Ranma frente a ella ofreciéndole una amistosa sonrisa.

"¡Hola Ucchan! ¿Cómo les fue en el centro comercial?" pregunta animado.

"Hola Ranma, estaba pensando en ti en este momento" responde.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta sonriendo pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver el rostro preocupado de Ukyo "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta comenzando a preocuparse.

"¿Ha estado Akane enferma de algo?" pregunta.

"¿Enferma?" pregunta extrañado "No lo creo ¿Por qué?"

"Lo que pasa es que Akane se desmayó esta tarde" le explica.

"¡¿Se desmayó! ¿En donde está? ¿Cómo está?" pregunta asustado.

"No te preocupes, está bien, pero estoy un poco preocupada, cuando llegamos al centro comercial me mencionó que le dolía la cabeza"

"Ahora que lo dices hace mucho que se ha quejado de dolores de cabeza y también algunos mareos, hablaré con ella para que vaya a ver al doctor, muchas gracias por decirme Ucchan"

"Me avisas si ocurre algo" dice Ukyo y luego se despide marchándose.

Ranma entra al dojo "Tadaima" dice entrando a la casa.

"¡Oh! okaeri Ranma" lo saluda Kasumi quien prepara la cena en la cocina.

"Hola oneechan, ¿has visto a Akane?" pregunta.

"Hai, subió a su habitación" responde.

"Gracias" responde y sube rápidamente hacia la habitación de Akane y toca a la puerta pero no hay respuesta entonces abre lentamente pero se encuentra con Akane durmiendo en su cama así que decide dejarla descansar por ahora.

MÁS TARDE…

"A CENAAAAR!" grita Kasumi y en menos de un segundo podemos ver al señor Tendo y a un panda sentados a la mesa esperando su cena luego se les une Nabiki y finalmente llega Ranma.

"Podrías llamar a Akane por favor Ranma" pide Kasumi amablemente.

Ranma se dirige nuevamente a la habitación de Akane pero aún está dormida y no la quiere despertar, por lo que les dice a los demás que Akane no se unirá a la cena.

EN EL UCCHAN'S…

Ukyo y Ryoga están cenando unos okonomiyakis preparados por Ukyo.

"Muy bien Ryoga querido ¿Por qué quieres ir a América?" pregunta Ukyo.

"… yo… quería irme lo más lejos posible" responde.

"¿Irte? ¿Por qué?"

"… porque no puedo ver a Ranma con mi Akane…" responde con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

Ukyo no puede evitar sentirse mal por él… además ella también sentía algo por Ranma aún "Te entiendo…" responde Ukyo "pero, no tienes que irte, debes olvidar a Akane y si no tienes a donde ir pues yo tengo un puesto disponible para un mesero ¿Qué dices?" pregunta Ukyo sonriendo.

"No lo sé…" responde Ryoga dubitativo.

"Has un intento y si no lo logras… puedes irte después"

Ryoga sonríe y acepta la invitación que Ukyo le ofrece, después de todo lleva mucho tiempo sin tener un verdadero hogar.

Luego de la cena Ranma se dirige nuevamente a la habitación de Akane para asegurarse que aún duerme y así es, aún no se levanta así que asume que no se levantará hasta mañana por lo que busca un poncho y la cubre ya que está durmiendo sobre todos los cobertores y aún lleva puesta su ropa, Ranma sonríe al verla dormir se miraba muy linda, se inclina hacia ella y le da un suave beso en los labios y luego sale de la habitación.

N.A: porfis dejen Reviews porfis!


	7. Ojos ciegos no ven otras oportunidades

N.A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya se q siempre digo lo mismo pero en serio gracias a todos.

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordoñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 7 Ojos Ciegos No Ven Otras Oportunidades

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Ranma baja a desayunar y ve que ya están todos a la mesa, todos excepto Akane, se dirige a su lugar y se sienta "¿En donde está Akane?" pregunta tomando su desayuno.

"Aún no se a levantado" responde Kasumi.

"creo que mi hermanita ha estado durmiendo de más, ya hace varias semanas que duerme más de la cuenta" añade Nabiki.

Ranma suspira y continua con su desayuno, al terminar se dirige al tejado de la casa "¿_Debería de estar preocupado? Quizá no es nada, pero me sentiría más seguro si el doctor Tofú la revisara…" _piensa mientras ve las nubes.

"Ranma"

Ranma voltea al escuchar su nombre y ve a Akane acercándose.

"Imaginé que estarías aquí" dice sentándose junto a él.

"Akane, que bien que te veo quiero hablar contigo" dice sentándose.

"¿De verdad¿Sobre que?" pregunta.

"Ukyo me dijo que te desmayaste ayer" responde.

"¡¿Qué¡No puedo creer que te lo dijo!" exclama sobresaltada.

"Akane creo que deberías de ir a ver al doctor Tofú" dice Ranma.

"No te preocupes Ranma, te aseguro que no es nada" responde sonriendo.

"No es solo por el desmayo llevas casi un mes con dolor de cabeza y mareos, eso debe significar algo"

"Quizás solo sean efectos del veneno" responde Akane testarudamente.

"¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia¡Quiero que vayas a ver al doctor Tofú!" grita molesto.

"¡No me grites¡No tienes porque decirme que hacer!" responde enfadada "Ahora iré a desayunar, tengo hambre" finaliza poniéndose de pie.

"¡Kawaiikune¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo que tú quieres?"

"¡Eso no es cierto¡Baka!" responde pero comienza a marearse y pierde el balance haciéndola caer del tejado "¡Ahhh!" grita al caer.

Ranma salta tras ella al verla caer y logra atraparla en el aire aterrizando en el suelo "¿Akane estas bien?" pregunta preocupado.

Akane se queda en shock está sin palabras.

"¿Akane?" pregunta nuevamente aún más preocupado.

Akane ve a Ranma su mirada revela que aún está asustada y lo abraza fuerte "Me asusté" dice mientras lo abraza y luego lo suelta "De acuerdo… iré a ver al doctor…" concluye.

Ranma sonríe al escucharla "De acuerdo, ve a desayunar y luego vamos, te acompañaré"

EN LA TARDE…

Ambos están entrando a la clínica del doctor Tofú y este sale a recibirlos "¡Ranma, Akane! Que gusto verlos" saluda.

"Hola doctor" responden ambos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" pregunta.

"Akane, se ha sentido mal desde que estuvo en el hospital ha tenido dolores de cabeza y mareos, creo que debería revisarla" responde Ranma.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta preocupado "Entonces entra conmigo" le dice a Akane abriéndole la puerta del consultorio "¿Por qué no esperas aquí afuera mientras la reviso?" le pregunta a Ranma.

"De acuerdo" responde Ranma sentándose para esperar y luego de varios minutos Akane sale del consultorio con el doctor.

"Muchas gracias por todo doctor" dice Akane despidiéndose y saliendo.

"Cuando quieras Akane-chan, te veré pronto" le dice.

Ranma se despide y luego alcanza a Akane "¿Qué pasó¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta lleno de preocupación.

"Te dije que no tenías nada de que preocuparte, no encontró nada malo pero me saco sangre para hacerme algunos análisis, cuando tenga los resultados me llamará"

"¿Entonces estas bien?" pregunta.

"Hai, eso parece" responde sonriendo.

"Me da gusto, yo…" Ranma se detiene al escuchar la campanilla de una bicicleta conocida y ambos se detienen encontrándose con Shampoo quien se estaciona frente a ellos.

"Vaya, vaya, Shampoo jamás esperarse que Shampoo encontrar a ustedes dos aquí" dice Shampoo sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué quieres Shampoo?" pregunta Ranma.

"Shampoo no querer nada"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar?" pregunta Akane molesta.

"Shampoo sentir, Shampoo no darse cuenta que no los deja pasar" responde irónicamente "Pero ya que Shampoo estar frente a ellos ¿Por qué no charlar un poco?" responde frunciendo la mirada, en sus ojos puede verse mucha rabia comprimida.

Akane se da cuenta de esto por lo que intenta calmarla "Escucha Shampoo, sabemos que estas enfadada, pero debes tranquilizarte primero"

"Shampoo estar calmada… Shampoo odiarlos pero Shampoo ya no molestarlos más… Shampoo tener orgullo… pero ella querer que sepan que Shampoo siempre odiarlos" responde luego se sube en su bicicleta y se va.

"Shampoo puede ser tenebrosa…" comenta Akane viendo como Shampoo desaparece.

"Si, creo que debemos cuidarnos más de ella" responde Ranma.

"No… creo que Shampoo no nos molestará más" responde Akane.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta Ranma.

"Si… está enfadada pero solo necesita calmarse… eso espero" responde luego lo ve y se ríe "Mejor vámonos".

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?" pregunta Ranma.

"mmm… Iie ¿Por qué?"

Ranma sonríe y la toma de la mano "Entonces aún no tenemos que volver" dice mientras la empieza a guiar en otra dirección.

En la noche luego de pasear por el parque se dirigen al Ucchan's para cenar ambos entran tomados de la mano.

"¡Ranma, Akane! Bienvenidos, pasen adelante" los invita Ukyo feliz de verlos.

"Hola Ucchan, me da gusto verte" "Ukyo ¿Cómo estás?"

"Díganme ¿Qué van a ordenar?" pregunta Ukyo.

"Lo de siempre" responden ambos.

"Muy bien, estará listo en un minuto, cuéntenme ¿Cómo han estado?" pregunta.

"Muy bien" responde Akane.

"Hoy lleve a Akane con el doctor" añade Ranma.

"¡¿Y que dijo¿Estas bien?" pregunta rápido.

"Si no te preocupes, no encontró nada malo en mí" responde Akane.

"En realidad le hizo unos análisis y no ha dado los resultados" añade nuevamente Ranma.

"¡Ay! No le prestes atención Ukyo, no es nada¿Cuéntame como estás tú?" dice Akane golpeando a Ranma para que ya no siga hablando.

"Pues estoy muy bien, especialmente que ahora tengo ayuda en el restaurante" responde.

"Es cierto ¿Y donde está?" pregunta Akane al recordar que Ryoga está con Ukyo.

"¿Ayuda?" pregunta Ranma "¿Quién es?"

En ese momento Ryoga entra al restaurante con algunas compras que Ukyo le pidió que buscara "Ya llegue Ukyo ¿Dónde lo pongo?" pregunta pero se detiene al ver a Akane y CON Ranma, siente que le aprietan su pequeño corazón.

"¡Ryoga! No sabia que estabas trabajando con Ucchan" exclama Ranma sorprendido.

"¡Hola Ryoga! Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Cómo estás?" dice Akane ofreciéndole una de las sonrisas que lo vuelven loco.

"A-Akane… hola…" responde siente como las lagrimas comienzan a humedecer su rostro y antes que alguien se de cuenta de esto sale corriendo y se dirige a la que ahora es su habitación.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" pregunta Akane preocupada.

Ukyo entristece la mirada "No te preocupes él está bien" responde.

"Quizá deba ir a ver si necesita algo" dice Akane.

"Creo que no debes meterte donde no te llaman" responde Ranma.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" pregunta comenzando a enojarse.

"Que-no-te-en-tro-me-tas-don-de-no-te-lla-man" le dice pausadamente "¿Quieres que te lo repita?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

Akane saca su mazo y está a punto de golpearlo cuando Ukyo la detiene.

"¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos!" grita "Akane guarda tu mazo y Ranma cierra tu bocota" los regaña.

Ambos la obedecen y regresan a sus lugares.

"Así me gusta" dice Ukyo y les sirve sus cenas "Están servidos" dice sonriendo.

"Ukyo ¿Qué le ocurre a Ryoga?" pregunta Akane preocupada.

"No te preocupes Akane hablaré con él más tarde responde Ukyo.

"Pero…" Akane trata de objetar pero Ranma la interrumpe.

"¿No entiendes?" pregunta.

"No estoy hablando contigo, hablo con Ukyo, baka" responde enfadada.

"Kawaiikune, ni siquiera entiendo por que te preocupas tanto por él" responde con celos en sus palabras y luego continua comiendo.

"¡Porque es mi amigo!" grita Akane.

"¡Suficiente! Dejen de pelear" los regaña nuevamente.

Ambos se dan la espalda y cruzan los brazos, más tarde cuando Ranma y Akane se van Ukyo comienza a cerrar el restaurante y luego se dirige a la habitación de Ryoga.

Noc, noc, noc… Ukyo llama a la puerta y entra "¿Ryoga?" pregunta al verlo sentado en la ventana, se acerca lentamente a él y sigue su mirada dándose cuenta que está viendo a Akane y Ranma alejarse, parece que van peleando, Akane golpea a Ranma con su mazo y comienza a alejarse luego Ranma corre tras ella y la alcanza, ambos comienzan a pelear pero Ranma la calla besándola y parece que funciona porque el mazo que estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente desaparece.

Al ver esto Ukyo voltea a ver a Ryoga quien cierra los ojos y voltea a ver hacia otra parte.

"Sé que esto es muy difícil pero no puedes pasar toda tu vida así" le dice cariñosamente.

"¿Cómo haces?" pregunta Ryoga.

Ukyo lo ve confundida "¿Cómo hago qué?" pregunta.

"Verlos juntos y no estallar de celos, de tristeza, de frustración…"

Ukyo suspira "Porque se que algún día encontraré a la persona indicada y entonces ya no necesitaré a Ranma, Ryoga… yo se que amas a Akane y que te duele verla con Ranma pero tu y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, debes recuperar tu vida y vivirla lo mejor que puedas con lo que tengas y lo que no tengas y jamás debes arrepentirte de nada, porque no sabes si tendrás otro día para disfrutarlo"

Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas comienzan a humedecer su rostro y sin pensarlo abraza a Ukyo esperando de ella apoyo todo el aliento y protección que ha pedido, el abrazo que Ukyo es tan cálido y lleno de cariño que Ryoga comienza a sentirse mejor, ahora estaba seguro que con la ayuda de ella lo lograría.

En el Neko Hanten una hermosa amazona de cabello violeta llora sobre su cama.

Noc, noc, noc…

"Shampoo… ¿Puedo entrar?" pregunta Moose desde afuera.

"Vete Moose, Shampoo no quiere ver a nadie" grita.

Moose abre la puerta y entra "Te he traído tu cena Shampoo, no quiero que te enfermes" dice acercándose a ella con la bandeja.

Shampoo empuja a Moose con fuerza tirándole toda la cena que lleva en la bandeja "¡Shampoo dijo que no quiere ver a nadie¡Lárgate Moose!" grita comenzado a lanzarle objetos.

Moose trata de esquivarlos y sale corriendo de la habitación de Shampoo y cierra la puerta tras él, luego se recuesta en ella y cierra los ojos "¿Qué debo de hacer para que me quieras?" pregunta triste.

N.A: Pobre Moose y Ryoga no creen? pronto tendran el sig. cap. gracias por seguir leyendo.

Traducciones:

Kawaiikune - feo/fea, desagradable

Baka - estúpido, idiota

Hai - si

Iie - no


	8. Una tarde perfecta

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Por: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 8 Una Tarde Perfecta

ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Al salir del colegio Ranma espera a Akane en la entrada, falta más de medio año para las fiestas de Navidad pero han decidido que irían juntos a comprar los regalos este día pues Akane quiere adelantarse para no encontrar luego las tiendas demasiado llenas ni tener ningún contratiempo, finalmente Akane llega con él.

"Ya llegue ¿Te hice esperar mucho?" pregunta al llegar.

"La verdad si, un poco" responde sonriendo.

"Gomen(perdón/lo siento), disculpa mi tardanza per..."

"No importa, solo bromeaba, vamos" dice tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar "¿Ya pensaste en que te gustaría regalar?" pregunta.

"No, aún no estoy segura, no tengo mucho dinero ¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunta ella.

"No estoy seguro, tampoco tengo mucho dinero…"

"Oye tengo una idea, porque no compramos los regalos entre los dos y así será más barato y podremos dar regalos más lindos ¿Qué dices?" pregunta emocionada.

"Tienes razón, es muy buena idea" responde sonriendo.

"Me gustaría comprarle a tía Nodoka una hermoso juego de té ¿Crees que le gustará?"

"Claro que si, estoy seguro que le gustará cualquier cosa que tu le regales"

"Ambos se lo regalaremos, no solo yo" responde sonriendo.

"Es cierto, lo olvidé, pero démonos prisa o no nos dará tiempo para terminar" la apresura.

En la primera tienda en la que entran Akane encuentra un lindo vestido de verano para Kasumi y una pelota nueva para el señor Genma luego compran una billetera para Nabiki, el juego de té para la señora Nodoka, un nuevo juego de shogi para el señor Tendo, una nueva espátula para Ukyo, y un mapa electrónico para Ryoga.

"Creo que son todos" dice Akane al salir de la ultima tienda.

"Si, ya hemos terminado ¿Quieres ir por un helado?"

"Hai, ya tengo hambre" responde y ambos se dirigen a una heladería cercana donde se sientan en una mesa que da a un balcón.

"Aún pienso que es muy pronto para comprar los regalos de Navidad" dice Ranma.

"Tal vez, pero luego las tiendas se llenan mucho y es más difícil, por eso también ya he comprado tu regalo" responde feliz.

"¿Enserio? ¿Y que me compraste?" pregunta interesado.

"¿Realmente piensas que te voy a decir? No seas baka" responde burlonamente.

"¡¿Ah sí?! Bien, yo no te diré entonces que te compré" amenaza Ranma.

"¿Enserio? ¿Ya lo compraste?" pregunta y lo piensa por algunos segundos "Bueno… tal vez te puedo dar una pista si tu me das una pista…" responde tratando de convencerlo.

Ranma sonríe al escucharla "Ahora si ¿Verdad?, la verdad es que aún no he comprado tu regalo" responde riendo.

"¡Eres un tramposo!" grita.

"Yo soy un tramposo, pero tu me quisiste sobornar" responde y la abraza.

Akane le devuelve el abrazo "Baka…" dice recostándose sobre él.

"Pero así me quieres ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quién dijo que yo te quería?" pregunta juguetonamente separándose de él.

"Lamento decirte que fuiste tú" responde.

"¿Yo? no lo recuerdo, seguramente te estaba engañando" responde y le saca la lengua.

"Kawaiikune" responde acercándose a ella y besándola tiernamente "Te amo…" le dice al oído después de besarla.

"Y yo a ti" responde Akane besándolo nuevamente.

Luego terminan rápidamente su helado ya que la noche se está aproximando y regresan al dojo.

"Tadaima(estoy en casa)" saludan ambos al llegar.

"Okaerinasai(bienvenido a casa) ¿Cómo les fue?" pregunta Kasumi recibiéndolos en la puerta.

"Muy bien gracias Kasumi" responde Akane.

Ring, ring, ring… (Suena el teléfono)

"Yo contesto" grita Akane apresurándose al teléfono.

"Ranma ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?" pregunta Kasumi.

"Claro oneechan ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunta.

"Puedes ir al supermercado y comprar lo que está en esta lista por favor"

"Esta bien, solo llevaré esto a mi habitación" responde dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, esconde los regalos de su padre y luego baja rápidamente "Ya estoy listo ¿Qué debo comprar?" pregunta.

"Toma, aquí está la lista, arigato Ranma" responde extendiéndosela.

"¿Y Akane?" pregunta Ranma buscándola.

"Akane acaba de salir, dijo que ya volvía" responde.

"¿A dónde fue?" pregunta extrañando.

"No, lo sé" responde Kasumi.

"Esta bien, ya regreso…" Responde Ranma y se dirige a la tienda a comprar lo que Kasumi le encargo y al llegar se encuentra con alguien conocido que también parece llevar una lista de encargo pero de Ukyo.

"¿Ryoga?" pregunta Ranma acercándose a él.

"Ranma… ¿Qué quieres?" pregunta fríamente.

"Vengo por unas compras" responde buscando lo que necesita "¿Cómo te está yendo con Ukyo?" pregunta.

"Bien…" responde sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Tienes suerte de estar con Ucchan" comenta.

"Lo sé…" responde con el mismo tono fío.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" pregunta Ranma molesto.

"¡¿Cuál en mi problema?! ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Pues bien, te lo diré, ¡Tú eres mi problema! Siempre has sido tú, y cuando finalmente encuentro lo más maravilloso que me puedo ocurrir en el mundo tu te la llevas… te llevaste a Akane ¡Ese es mi problema! Es por ti que jamás podré ser feliz" grita enfadado.

"Eso no es cierto, no eres infeliz por mi culpa, es solamente tu culpa, quizá yo he contribuido en algunos de tus infortunios sin intención, pero no debes de ver lo malo que te pasa ¿porque no ves lo bueno? Tienes muchas cosas buenas en la vida pero no las quieres ver y eso no es mi culpa" responde molesto luego se voltea y deja a Ryoga parado pensando en lo que le acaba de decir.

EN EL NEKO HANTEN…

"Shampoo, podemos hablar" pregunta Moose al terminar de cerrar el restaurante.

"Shampoo no tiene nada que hablar con pato ciego" responde fríamente.

"Solo quiero saber si algún día yo podría tener la oportunidad de que me quieras"

"Shampoo jamás querer a Moose, ella odiarlo ¿Por qué no te largas y vuelves a tribu de donde nunca debiste salir?" le grita y luego se aleja.

"…De acuerdo, si eso es lo que realmente quieres…" responde Moose con lágrimas en los ojos

Ranma llega finalmente a la casa ya todos están cenando, le entrega las cosas a Kasumi y se sienta a cenar y se da cuenta que no está Akane "¿No ha regresado Akane?" pregunta preocupado.

"Claro que si no te preocupes, pero ya se acostó a dormir, dijo que no se sentía muy bien" responde Kasumi.

"…ya veo…" responde y comienza a cenar.

EN EL UCCHAN'S…

Ryoga entra y ve a Ukyo terminando de limpiar.

"Que bien que ya has regresado, me puedes ayudar con esta silla, creo que está un poco floja, tal vez podrías arreglarla por favor" dice mientras termina con los quehaceres.

"..." Ryoga ve a Ukyo con detenimiento, hasta este momento no había notado lo hermosa que era, especialmente ahora que ya no se viste como chico, lleva puesto un vestido de verano blanco y unos brillantitos en el cabello el cual usa suelto ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?"

"¿Me estas escuchando?" pregunta viéndolo ahora directamente pero no ve ninguna respuesta.

Ryoga recuerda las palabras de Ranma "_Eso no es cierto, no eres infeliz por mi culpa, es solamente tu culpa, quizá yo he contribuido en algunos de tus infortunios sin intención, pero no debes de ver lo malo que te pasa ¿porque no ves lo bueno? Tienes muchas cosas buenas en la vida pero no las quieres ver y eso no es mi culpa"._

"¿Ryoga?" pregunta Ukyo acercándose a él preocupada.

Ryoga levanta la vista y ve a Ukyo directamente a los ojos y se acerca a ella sin decir nada.

"¿Ryoga qué te pasa?"

Ryoga envuelve a Ukyo entre sus brazos se inclina hacia ella y la besa, al principio Ukyo está en shock y no le devuelve el beso pero luego se deja llevar por el sentimiento que Ryoga produce dentro de ella y devuelve el beso y se besan tiernamente por algunos segundos más hasta que Ukyo se separa repentinamente.

"Espera Ryoga ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta.

"Ukyo…" musita suavemente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" pregunta tomándola de las manos.

Ukyo se sorprende y abre los ojos completamente al escucharlo "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" pregunta nuevamente.

"¿Por qué me pides esto? Porque si lo que quieres es utilizarme para poder olvidar a Akane… no creo que esto sea justo para mi, yo no merezco esto Ryoga" responde dolida.

"No Ukyo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas hoy y entre ellas estas tú, me he dado cuenta que tu eres la persona que realmente estaba destinada para mi, yo se que aún sientes algo por Ranma pero juntos los podremos olvidar… Ukyo quiero estar contigo para siempre" concluye.

"Ryoga…" musita y luego se lanza sobre él y lo abraza "¡Si quiero ser tu novia!"

N.A: Ryoga por fin se dio cuenta! Ya era hora no creen, y que les pareció la tarde Ranma y Akane no creen que estuvo muy linda? Pero prepárense para lo que viene porque todavía falta mucho Jajajajaja. Espero que no se esté poniendo aburrido espero sus comentarios.

Sayonara.


	9. ¿Que está pasando?

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Por: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 9 ¿Qué está pasando?

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

"Ohayoo(buenos días)" saluda Ranma bajando a desayunar.

"Ohayoo Ranma" responde Kasumi sirviéndole el desayuno.

"Arigato" responde y comienza a comer, finalmente termina y se va a sentar al sillón a leer un manga que se encuentra en el sillón.

"No te irás todavía a la escuela" pregunta Kasumi.

"Es temprano, esperaré a Akane" responde.

"¿A Akane?" pregunta extrañada "Pero Akane se marchó hace como media hora" responde.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?" pregunta sobresaltado.

"No lo sé, pero no quiso desayunar" responde.

"Entonces es mejor que me vaya ya…" responde marchándose "_¿Por qué se fue sin esperarme? ¿Estará enfadada nuevamente conmigo? Pero no he hecho nada esta vez, la última vez que hablamos no tuvimos problemas… Quizá solo tenia que hacer algo temprano y por eso no me espero…" _piensa Ranma mientras se dirige a la escuela, al llegar no encuentra a Akane por ninguna parte, luego de buscarla por todo el edificio se dirige a su salón y se sienta en su lugar.

Finalmente Akane entra al salón y Ranma se levanta rápidamente para hablar con ella pero el maestro entra tras ella, por lo que no tiene oportunidad de hablarle.

Finalmente llega la hora de almuerzo Daisuke y Hiroshi lo interceptan.

"Hola Ranma ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Hiroshi.

"Hola chicos" responde viendo a Akane de reojo sin prestarles mucha atención a ellos.

"¿Al salir de clases iremos a los videojuegos quieres venir?" pregunta Daisuke.

"No, gracias pero no puedo" responde.

"No seas tonto Daisuke, si yo fuera Ranma tampoco iría, preferiría pasar mi día con la hermosa Akane" responde Hiroshi.

"Tienes razón…" responde Daisuke.

Ranma sigue sin prestarles mucha atención pero al ver nuevamente al lugar de Akane ella ya no está "aaa… oigan… debo de ir a hablar con Akane, disculpen" dice poniéndose de pie para irla a buscar, rápidamente se dirige a la azotea, si estaba enfadada o le ocurría algo este sería el primer lugar al que iría, pero no había nadie arriba "¿_En donde podrá estar?" _ Se pregunta y sale al patio para buscarla, finalmente la encuentra, parece estar charlando con el equipo de volleyball.

"Akane ¿Podemos hablar?" pregunta acercándose a ella.

"¡Ranma!" exclama Akane al verlo "Gomen, pero ahora no puedo, tengo reunión con el equipo ¿Por qué no hablamos después de clases?" responde.

Ranma la ve desilusionado "De acuerdo…" responde y regresa al salón.

Akane ve al suelo y suspira cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener sus lágrimas "Ranma… ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunta suavemente.

Ranma espera paciente en la entrada de la escuela a que Akane salga pero ya ha tardado demasiado entonces ve a Sayuri y Yuka que están saliendo.

"¡Oigan! ¿Han visto a Akane?" pregunta.

"Si, Akane tubo que quedarse entrenando, fue decisión de ultimo minuto" responde Sayuri.

"Dijo que si te veíamos que te dijéramos que te fueras a casa y que luego hablaban" concluye Yuka.

"Muchas gracias" responde Ranma y se dirige al gimnasio para esperarla.

Akane finalmente termina su entrenamiento y ve a Ranma sentado entre los espectadores, pero se dirige a las regaderas fingiendo que aún no lo ha visto.

Ranma se queda sentado esperando a que salga de verdad quiere hablar con ella, por alguna razón esta preocupado, espera por casi una hora pero Akane no sale, cuando las últimas integrantes del equipo comienzan a salir del gimnasio decide preguntarles "Sumimasen(disculpen), ¿Han visto a Akane?" pregunta.

"¡¿Akane?!" preguntan las dos sorprendidas.

"¿Aún la estas esperando?"

"Hai ¿saben en donde está?" pregunta con impaciencia.

"Lo siento Ranma pero se fue hace más de una hora"

"¡¿Qué?! Pero nunca la vi salir" responde sobresaltado.

"Salió por las puertas traseras"

Ranma suspira decepcionado "Arigato…" responde y regresa a casa a prisa necesitaba hablar con ella, al llegar entra apresuradamente "Tadaima Kasumi ¿Ya llego Akane?" pregunta presuroso.

"No, aún no llega" estoy un poco preocupada porque no aviso que vendría tarde" responde Kasumi.

"Tuvo que quedarse a entrenamiento, pero se fue sin que me diera cuenta" responde.

"Entonces no hay porque preocuparse, seguro que ya vendrá" responde sonriendo.

"Tienes razón, esperaré a que regrese…" responde y se dirige a su habitación "Cuando regrese dile que me busque por favor, necesito hablar con ella".

Mientras tanto en el parque encontramos a una muchacha de cabello negro que se columpia con fuerza en uno de los columpios mientras lagrimas recorren su rostro "_Perdóname Ranma_…" piensa mientras recuerda a Ranma sentado entre los espectadores en el gimnasio esperando por ella "_es solo que no sé que hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer?" _piensa mientras llora inconsolablemente "¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué todo tiene que arruinarse justamente ahora cuando finalmente pensé que seríamos felices juntos?" dice ahora en voz alta aforrándose con fuerza de las cuerdas del columpio, sus manos comienzan a sangrar por la fuerza pero está tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, Ranma termina con sus tareas y ve que ya son las ocho de la noche "¡Vaya! ya es tarde… seguramente Akane ya regresó" dice para si mismo mientras sale de su habitación y baja las gradas.

Kasumi corre hacia él al verlo "¡Ranma!" dice preocupada.

"¿Kasumi? ¿Pasa algo?" pregunta.

"¡Ranma muchacho! Mi bebe no ha regresado" dice el señor Tendo llorando.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿No ha regresado?" pregunta sobresaltado "No se preocupe señor Tendo, la iré a buscar" responde saliendo de la casa en busca de Akane, salta de tejado en tejado, ahora si estaba preocupado, Akane nunca había salido sin decir nada, y no lo haría, algo tenía que haberle pasado y el solo pensarlo le helaba la sangre, busca prácticamente por toda Nerima pero no la encuentra, finalmente regresa al dojo rogando a Kami por que ya estuviera allí.

"¿Ya regresó?" pregunta impacientemente al entrar a la casa.

"¡Ranma!" dice Kasumi al salir apresuradamente a su encuentro "Akane ya ha regresado a la casa" responde.

Ranma suspira aliviado "¿Cómo está? ¿Le pasó algo?" pregunta.

"No te preocupes Ranma, ella está bien"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó?" pregunta ahora comenzando a molestarse.

"No habló mucho, pero estoy preocupada Ranma… creo que le pasa algo" responde preocupada.

Ranma comienza a tranquilizarse, quizá Kasumi tenía razón y algo le esta pasando "Voy a hablar con ella…" responde dirigiéndose a la habitación de Akane.

"No Ranma, creo que hablarás con ella hasta mañana porque ya se ha acostado"

"¿Otra vez? No he podido hablar con ella desde anoche…"

"Gomen nasai Ranma, mejor te sirvo tu cena porque ya es tarde" responde dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Arigato Kasumi pero no tengo hambre, Oyasumi(buenas noches) oneechan" responde dirigiéndose a su habitación, al pasar frente a la habitación de Akane se detiene y abre un poco la puerta para ver dentro pero no logra verla ya que está debajo de todas sus sábanas, da un pequeño suspiro y entra a su habitación donde hay un panda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se levanta muy temprano, esta vez hablaría con ella sin ninguna intervención y baja para esperarla, Kasumi le confirma que Akane aún no ha salido por lo que después de desayunar se sienta a esperarla, el tiempo pasa, Akane no aparece por ninguna parte y se les está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela.

"Ranma podrías despertar a Akane, ya es tarde" pide Kasumi mientras sirve el desayuno de Akane.

Ranma se dirige a la habitación de ella y toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta así que abre y entra pero se sorprende al ver que su cama ya está hecha y su bolsa de útiles no está "¿Qué? No puede ser que ya se haya ido, Kasumi no la vio salir…" dice revisando toda la habitación y entonces ve la ventana abierta "_¿Habrá salido por aquí? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Me estará evitando?" _se pregunta con toda una mezcla de sentimientos "¿Qué esta pasando…?".

N.A: Creen que esté pasando algo o es solo la imaginación de Ranma? Yo sé que estuvo un poco corto pero pronto vendrá el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan.


	10. Una extraña decisión

N.A: Jejeje se que tienen muchas dudas y saben algo en este capitulo van a tener más dudas jajaja. Muchas gracias por dejar sus R&R y no c preocupen Ranma y Akane son mis personajes preferidos en todo el mundo.

Recuerden que Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece ahora si pueden comenzar a leer.

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Autora: estefany Jesenia

Ordoñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 10 Una Extraña Decisión

Akane camina por las calles de Nerima dejando el tiempo pasar en lo que comienzan las clases, luego de caminar por algunas horas se dirige a la escuela y toma su lugar, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, escucha a sus compañeros hablando, pasos, ve como algunos ríen, otros se pelean pero todo esto parece ser un video que pasa frente a ella, un video largo y sin sentido, pronto o al menos así le parece a ella el profesor entra al salón y comienza con la clase, parecía estar hablando de la era Edo, pero no lograba prestar atención poco después entra Ranma, al verlo logra salir por unos momentos de sus pensamientos.

El profesor lo castiga por llegar tarde así que no lo deja entrar al salón pero antes de salir le lanza a Akane una mirada llena de confusión y preocupación.

Akane cierra los ojos y evade su mirada "_Ranma…"_ piensa tristemente mientras abre los ojos lentamente "_Ya lo he decidido… es lo mejor para ti, aunque esto me lastime más que nada en el mundo… es lo mejor" _piensa mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo por controlar sus lágrimas, no podía dejar que los demás la vieran llorar, no quería que la vieran débil y que luego comenzaran a bombardearla con preguntas incomodas que no quería responder.

Ranma se encuentra en el pasillo cargando una cubeta con agua y recuerda el rostro de Akane cuando entro al salón, se veía tan distante, tan triste, tan vacía… tan solitaria, Ranma suspira tratando de comprender lo que le esta ocurriendo ¿Por qué lo está evitando? ¿Haría algo que la hizo enfurecer?...

Finalmente llega la hora la de almuerzo, Ranma entra al salón pero Akane ya no está "Esta vez no" murmura decidido a hablar con ella y se dirige a la azotea rezando por encontrarla allí y así es ahí está, sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, se acerca a ella dispuesto a reclamarle a gritarle lo injusto que es que lo excluya de su vida de esa forma pero se detiene al darse cuenta que está llorando "¿Akane?" pregunta acercándose a ella "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" pregunta lleno de preocupación.

Akane salta al escuchar su voz y abre los ojos rápidamente sorprendida "¡Ranma!" exclama poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Quiero ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas" dice tomándole una mano.

"..."

"Akane por favor…" insiste.

Akane aprieta suavemente la mano de él y luego lo suelta "…Ranma… hablemos después" responde dándose la vuelta para irse.

Ranma la detiene sosteniéndole la mano "Espera, no te vayas, necesitamos hablar"

"Ahora no, por favor" dice soltándose y luego corre alejándose de él.

Otra vez había ocurrido lo mismo ella lo sigue evadiendo y cada vez las cosas parecen más confusas, lo único que Ranma tiene seguro es que algo grave esta ocurriendo, algo muy grave y ella no lo deja ayudarla, un gran sentimiento de impotencia lo comienza a invadir.

Akane corre, corre con toda su fuerza, quería alejarse de él, quería dejarlo muy atrás tenia miedo de enfrentarlo de decirle lo que le tenía que decir, solo quería alejarse de todos de todo, esta decepcionada de la vida, del mundo, de ella misma, sin darse cuenta sale de la escuela y se aleja de todo hasta que se detiene en el parque y se desploma junto a un árbol donde llora con toda su fuerza tratando de sacar todo el miedo, toda la soledad que hay dentro de ella, debía de buscar dentro de ella todas las fuerzas que habían dentro de su cuerpo para decirle a Ranma lo que le tenía que decir.

Ranma baja de la azotea sumergido en sus pensamientos y en la bruma que había en su mente.

"¡RANMA!"

Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y se voltea buscando la voz que lo llamaba y se encuentra con los rostros preocupados de Yuka y Sayuri.

"Ranma que bueno que te encontramos" dice Yuka.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Ranma sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Es Akane" responde Sayuri.

"¡¿Akane¿Qué pasa con ella?!" pregunta alarmado.

"No hace mucho la vimos saliendo de la escuela" dice Yuka.

"Se veía muy mal e iba llorando, por favor Ranma ve a buscarla" añade Sayuri.

Ranma sale corriendo sin terminar de escucharlas, buscando a Akane "_¿Por qué esa kawaiikune no me dice lo que le pasa?"_ piensa Ranma molesto, mientras camina por los alrededores del parque ve a Akane en los columpios, finalmente la había encontrado, se dirige ella, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados parece que ha estado llorando y su mirada esta perdida hacia el horizonte "¿Akane?" pregunta acercándose a ella, pero no recibe respuesta, parece estar sumergida en sus pensamientos "¿Akane?" pregunta nuevamente.

Akane escucha su voz y esto la regresa a la realidad lentamente se voltea para encontrarse con su rostro pero al hacerlo evade su mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" pregunta Ranma.

"No me pasa nada… estoy bien" responde.

"¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?!" pregunta levantando la voz.

"No me pasa nada Ranma, solo quiero que te vayas" responde.

"¿Qué?" pregunta suavemente "Akane… ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que esta pasando?"

"¡No es nada Ranma! solo vete ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Vete lejos y no regreses nunca más!" grita conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"¿Qué? …pero…"

"Vete Ranma, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más" grita.

Ranma se queda en silencio por algunos segundos "…De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, es lo que haré" responde molesto.

Akane inclina la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

"No te entiendo… pero ya no importa, si no me quieres cerca no me tendrás cerca…" le murmura suavemente y se aleja de ella.

"_Es lo mejor Akane, esto es lo que tenías que hacer… debes dejarlo ir… no puedes hacerle esto, tiene que olvidarse de ti…" _se repite Akane continuamente pero por más que intenta controlarse, las lágrimas fluyen involuntariamente empapando su rostro lleno de dolor.

En estos momentos alguien conocido camina por el parque y se detiene al ver una figura conocida, al acercarse un poco ve a Akane y no se ve muy bien "¿Akane? ¿Te pasa algo malo?" pregunta Moose preocupado.

Akane se voltea al escucharlo "¡Moose!... hola como estás" responde secándose las lágrimas.

"No muy bien, pero eso no importa ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunta aún preocupado.

"No es nada estoy bien" responde ofreciéndole una falsa sonrisa.

"No te ves bien, si hay algo que pueda hacer me gustaría ayudarte" insiste.

"Enserio Moose, no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer…" responde con un suspiro.

"..."

"Pero dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?" pregunta ella cambiando de tema.

Moose duda unos segundos antes de responder "…me voy del Neko Hanten…" responde mostrándole su pequeña maleta de mano.

Akane se sorprende con la noticia "¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estás tras Shampoo?" pregunta.

"Así es… me he dado cuenta que ella nunca me amará… al principio pensé que era por Saotome y ahora que él la dejó creí que sería mi oportunidad, pero me equivoque, no era por Ranma, es por mi, así que ya no insistiré más" responde.

"¿Y que harás ahora?" pregunta Akane.

"No lo sé, había pensado en volver a China pero creo que me quedaré aquí y buscaré un empleo, quizás me vaya bien después de todo" responde.

"Te deseo suerte" responde Akane ofreciéndole una genuina sonrisa, el cielo comienza obscurecer y algunas gotas caen del cielo.

"¡Creo que lloverá!" grita Moose "Será mejor que me marché" añade mientras comienza a correr antes que el agua lo alcance.

Akane sonríe al verlo huir y fallar pues el agua lo alcanza y lo transforma en pato luego ve el cielo piensa en regresar a casa pero decide quedarse, quizá un poco de lluvia la ayude a sentirse mejor.

Ranma camina de hacia al dojo, pateando una lata que apareció en su camino cuando de repente unas gotas de agua caen sobre él transformándolo "_Genial, lo que me faltaba" _murmura sarcásticamente continuando su camino, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, ella lo quería fuera de su vida, entonces eso haría se iría del dojo, viviría con su madre, no había problema, se alejaría de ella, y no tendría tantas complicaciones ahora, esto era lo que Ranma trataba de pensar pero en el fondo sabía que sería imposible, finalmente llega al dojo.

"¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" pregunta Kasumi sorprendida al verlo.

"Me voy" responde Ranma-onna(chica) secamente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Kasumi sin comprender lo que está ocurriendo, pero algo le dice que no es nada bueno.

Ranma empaca rápidamente sus pocas pertenencias y baja nuevamente encontrándose con Kasumi, el señor Tendo y el Señor Saotome.

"¡Oh Dios!" exclama Kasumi al verlo con su maleta.

"¿Qué significa esto Ranma ¿A dónde vas?" pregunta el señor Saotome alterado.

"Me iré con mamá…" responde Ranma sin entrar en detalles.

"¡Te vas¿Qué hay de Akane ¿De su compromiso?"

"Pregúntenle a ella, yo no tengo nada más que decir…" responde y luego sale de la casa dejando a una Kasumi confundida y al señor Tendo y al señor Saotome llorando desconsolados.

EN EL NEKO HANTEN

Shampoo está atendiendo presurosa a los clientes el lugar está lleno "¡¿Donde está ese bueno para nada de Moose?!" murmura molesta "¿Por qué no viene a ayudar?"

Cologne sale de la cocina "Ayúdame aquí en la cocina" dice mientras entra nuevamente.

Shampoo la sigue obediente "¿Donde está Moose ¿Por qué no venir a ayudar?" pregunta molesta.

"¿No sabes?" pregunta extrañada.

"¿No saber qué? Pregunta.

"Moose se ha ido, finalmente se dio cuenta que tu no le corresponderías y decidió darse por vencido" responde saliendo de la cocina.

Shampoo se queda de pie sin moverse por algunos segundos finalmente se había ido era lo que siempre había querido y estaba feliz o debería estarlo porque ahora esta sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido antes pero ¿Qué? "¿Se fue…? S-Shampoo esta feliz…" dice débilmente para ella misma.

En la tarde Akane regresa al dojo y se para frente a las puertas, era hora de enfrentar a la familia, seguramente Ranma ya se había marchado y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, era hora de decirles toda la verdad.

N.A ¿Dudas? tendrán que seguir leyendo pronto tendrán el sig. cap. y no c olviden de dejar sus R&R onegai onegai. gracias por leer. Sayonara.


	11. La pesadilla de Ranma

N.A: Hola aquí tienen otro capitulo más y estoy segura que surgirán más dudas pero no c jejeje espero les guste.

Recuerden que Ranma no me pertenece

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Autora: Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 11 La Pesadilla de Ranma

Los días continúan transcurriendo, Ranma y Akane continúan encontrándose en la escuela pero Akane hace todo lo posible por no toparse con él, mientras Ranma no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando, quizás Akane simplemente había dejado de quererlo, o quizá nunca lo quiso, en la escuela todos hablan de su repentina separación, pero nadie sabe que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, Ranma ya no puede soportar esto por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que no quiere admitirlo necesita a Akane.

Una semana después del rompimiento Ranma espera en la salida a Daisuke y Hiroshi que lo han invitado a salir con ellos, luego de negarse varias veces decide acompañarlos, necesita distraerse un poco, en esto esta pensando cuando ve a Akane salir del edificio, se dirige hacia el, parece que aun no lo ha visto, camina distraída, sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero esto ya no es extraño, este parece ser ahora su estado habitual, la chica entusiasta, alegre, violenta y a la vez tierna ya no existe.

Ranma siente una enorme deseo de correr hacia ella abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la extraña y que le gustaría que le permitiese ayudarla en lo que sea que este pasando, pero logra contenerse.

Cuando Akane ya está llegando a la puerta nota al joven de trenza que la observa, Akane clava la mirada en el suelo escondiéndola y continúa su camino sin mirarlo.

Ranma la sigue con la mirada hasta que se le pierde de vista y suspira.

"¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!" grita Hiroshi quien llega con Daisuke en ese momento Nabiki pasa junto a ellos.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunta Daisuke.

Ranma quien está viendo a Nabiki de reojo los ve "Lo siento, pero no podré ir con ustedes, será otro día" les dice y luego corre tras Nabiki "¡Nabiki! ¡Nabiki espera!" grita alcanzándola.

Nabiki se detiene y lo ve "hola Ranma ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunta.

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunta.

"Adelante, te escucho" responde.

"Quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando" dice Ranma sin rodeos.

"¿Pasando? Nada ¿Qué puede estar pasando?" pregunta haciéndose la tonta.

"Vamos Nabiki, no estoy jugando, dime que es lo que pasa con Akane, pagaré lo que me pidas, solo dime algo" responde levantando un poco la voz.

"Escucha Ranma, ella fue quien decidió terminar contigo ¿Qué más te puedo decir?" replica.

"No quiero que esto termine así… ayúdame, ya te dije que pagaré lo que me pidas" responde, en sus ojos se puede ver la desesperación.

Nabiki suspira y baja la mirada, sabia que Ranma estaba sufriendo, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarlo "Lo siento Ranma pero esta es la decisión de mi hermana, no sé si realmente sea lo correcto pero hay que respetarla" responde y continua con su camino dejando a Ranma atrás "Me dio mucho gusto verte" se despide.

Ranma golpea la pared que está junto a él tratando de liberar toda su frustración, y siente como ese mismo sentimiento comienza subir hasta llegar a sus ojos humedeciéndolos "¡Es suficiente! Se acabo" dice Ranma enfadado y se dirige a su casa.

Nabiki ve a Ranma de reojo y suspira "No creo que esto haya sido lo correcto, no la dejes Ranma, no te des por vencido… no la dejes así…" murmura suavemente con un tono triste en su voz.

Ranma llega a casa de la señora Saotome, donde está viviendo y entra.

Nodoka lo ve "Okaerinasai Ranma" lo saluda pero no recibe respuesta "¿Pasa algo hijo?" pregunta preocupada.

"Me voy" responde Ranma.

"¡¿Te vas?! ¿A donde?" pregunta angustiada "¿Que va a pasar con Akane? ¿La vas a perder solo así?"

"Ya me canse Okaasan(mamá), Akane fue quien rompió el compromiso, no voy a insistir más, necesito dejar pasar un tiempo para poder olvidarla" responde.

"Pero hijo…"

"No insistas, no voy a cambiar de idea, iré a un viaje de entrenamiento y no sé cuando voy a regresar" la interrumpe y luego se dirige a su habitación para empacar.

Nodoka suspira desilusionada, no sabe que es lo que esta ocurriendo pero le duele ver a su hijo sufrir y le duele saber que Akane ya no será su nuera, ella es su candidata favorita y todo había acabado.

Luego de algunos minutos Ranma llega hasta ella "Gomen nasai okaasan, pero me tengo que ir, ya no oporto más esto…" dice y luego sale de la casa.

Nodoka camina tras él "Cuídate Ranma… y vuelve pronto"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" responde.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Akane entra a su salón y se sienta en su lugar Yuka y Sauyuri se acercan a ella y tratan de entablar una conversación a la cual Akane no presta mucha atención.

"Akane… me preocupas" dice Yuka.

Akane le ofrece una sonrisa falsa "No tienes por que" responde.

"Akane, no puedes engañarnos" responde Sayuri "Sabemos que te ocurre algo, y no nos quieres decir" añade.

Akane suspira "De acuerdo, pero este no es el momento, será mejor que esperen a la salida para que hablemos" responde.

"Buenos días a todos" saluda el profesor entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta.

Akane no recuerda haber visto a Ranma entrar así que rápidamente ve hacia el asiento de Ranma que está vació.

"¿No lo sabes?" pregunta Yuka al ver la mirada confundida de Akane sobre el lugar vacío de Ranma.

"¿Saber que?" pregunta Akane viéndolas otra vez.

"Ranma se ha ido en un viaje de entrenamiento" responde Sayuri.

Akane se sorprende al escucharla "¡¿Qué?!" pregunta exaltada.

"Nadie sabe cuando volverá" añade Sayuri

"Lo sentimos mucho Akane" dice Yuka y luego ambas van a sus lugares.

Akane ve hacia el lugar de Ranma y cierra los ojos tratando de controlar sus lagrimas "_así es como tiene que ser, no puedo hacerlo pasar por todo lo que viene ahora"_ piensa y luego abre nuevamente los ojos con un suspiro.

Ranma comienza a recorrer diversas ciudades y pueblos concentrándose enteramente en su entrenamiento.

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS…

La señora Saotome se ha enterado de todos los por menores de lo que ha ocurrido y sabe el porque de la decisión de Akane, a pesar de que no esta de acuerdo con sus motivos comprende su dolor y trata de apoyarla con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Ahora se encuentra lavando los trastos del almuerzo, en realidad no son muchos ya que ella es la única que vive en la casa, a pesar de que Ranma se marcho del dojo Tendo el señor Saotome aún sigue viviendo allí, y ella lo comprende perfectamente, la familia Tendo necesita ahora mucho apoyo. Cuando termina de secar la última taza escucha un ruido provenir de la sala lo cuál la asusta un poco.

"¡Tadaima!" saluda una voz muy animada.

La señora Saotome se sorprende "No puede ser…" dice mientras se apresura a llegar a la sala "¡Eres Ranma! ¡Regresaste!" exclama abrazándolo.

"Me da gusto verte mamá" responde regresando el abrazo "me da gusto estar de vuelta"

"Esteba muy preocupada por ti, te extrañé mucho hijo" añade soltando el abrazo "¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunta.

"Estuve viajando a distintos pueblos y desarrolle una nueva técnica muy poderosa, me costó un poco dominarla pero lo logre en dos semanas, me la enseño el líder de una tribu en china" responde sonriendo.

"¡¿En china?!" pregunta sorprendida.

"Así es…"

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?"

"Si, fui a Jusenkio y encontré la cura" afirma.

Nodoka salta de la emoción y abraza a Ranma nuevamente "¡Que alegría hijo!"

"Dime… ¿C-cómo están todos…?" pregunta tímidamente, esperando que su madre entendiera y le dijera algo sobre ella, a pesar de haberse ido para olvidarla y que ella lo había abandonado se moría por saber como estaba y especialmente por verla.

"Todos están bien" responde rápidamente "Imagino que tienes hambre, ven siéntate, te serviré algo de comer" responde cambiando el tema.

Ranma la obedece decepcionado y luego de comer se va a su habitación desempaca rápidamente y luego se acuesta, necesitaba descansar después del largo viaje, pensaba ir a estudiar al día siguiente, Nodoka trata de convencerlo para que espere un poco más y descansé unos días pero Ranma no la escucha tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la escuela, quizá la escuela era solo una excusa para verla.

Al DIA SIGUIENTE…

Ranma se levanta temprano y se dirige a la escuela, durante todo el camino experimenta un extraño sentimiento, se sentía emocionado pero… la escuela no era nada para emocionarse, al contrario, era algo que siempre había odiado entonces, tenía que ser por Akane, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la extrañaba y toda esa emoción que sentía era porque pronto la volvería a ver.

Finalmente llega a Furinkan, en el momento que entra puede ver que todos los estudiantes lo ven extraño y murmuran a sus espaldas "_¿Y ahora que les pasa?" _se pregunta extrañado, pero la verdad lo que los demás hicieran no era algo que le interesara mucho así que se dirige a su salón sin prestarles atención.

"¡Ranma! Has regresado" grita Daisuke al verlo.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?" pregunta Hiroshi.

"Hola chicos, me fue muy bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes?" pregunta.

"Igual que siempre ¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunta Hiroshi.

"Estuve en China" responde.

"¡¿En China?! ¿No me digas que llegaste a Jusenkio?" pregunta Daisuke.

"Si, estuve allí, y encontré el estanque del hombre ahogado" responde sonriendo.

"¡Qué bien!" responde Hiroshi.

"Buenos días alumnos, por favor vayan a sus lugares" saluda el profesor.

Ranma ve rápidamente hacia el escritorio de Akane y ve que está vacío "_¿No se presentó a clases?" _se pregunta extrañado "_Que extraño…" _añade a sus pensamientos sin dejar de ver hacia su asiento.

"Ranma Saotome" lo llama el profesor quien está tomando asistencia.

"..."

"Ranma Saotome" lo llama nuevamente.

Daisuke le da un codazo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos "responde…" le susurra.

"aaa… presente" responde sin haber salido completamente de sus pensamientos luego ve nuevamente hacia el asiento de ella.

"Muy bien, abran su libro en la página 97" dice el profesor comenzando la clase.

Ranma se sorprende al darse cuenta que el profesor no nombra a Akane al tomar asistencia "_No la llamó… que extraño" _piensa.

Las clases continúan como siempre y Ranma comienza a arrepentirse de no haberle hecho caso a su mamá, finalmente la hora del almuerzo llega, y él se muere de hambre y la señora Saotome le ha preparado un delicioso almuerzo de bienvenida.

Daisuke y Hiroshi se sientan a su lado para almorzar con él y comienzan preguntarle sobre su viaje.

"Miren quien regreso…" dice Sayuri sarcásticamente y viendo a Ranma molesta.

Ranma la ve y nota que lo esta viendo enfadada "¿Me hablas a mi?" pregunta asustado.

"¡Por supuesto que te hablo a ti! Nunca creí que fueras así Ranma" responde.

"No puedo creer que hayas dejado a Akane justo cuando más te necesita" le dice Yuka.

"Debería darte vergüenza" añada Sayuri y se van.

Ranma se queda sorprendido y luego ve a Daisuke y Hiroshi "¿De que hablan?" pregunta confundido.

Daisuke suspira y baja la mirada "Creo que tu no sabes" responde sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Saber que?" pregunta exaltado "¡Contesten! ¿Le pasa algo?"

"Creo que es mejor que la vayas a ver" responde Hiroshi.

Ranma se levanta rápidamente y salta por la ventana dirigiéndose rápidamente al dojo Tendo, en pocos minutos se encuentra allí y toca la puerta con insistencia.

Kasumi se apresura a abrir al escuchar la puerta "¡Ranma!" exclama sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Dónde está Akane?" pregunta sin prestarle atención.

"Oh Ranma creo que es mejor que te vayas, discúlpame" responde Kasumi.

"¡No me iré sin verla!" responde.

Kasumi toma un largo suspiro "…esta en su habitación, pero no creo que…"

Ranma no la escucha más y se dirige a la habitación de Akane y sin pensarlo abre la puerta y al verla siente que el tiempo se detiene y su corazón se estruja con fuerza provocándole un fuerte dolor, quería verla, la extrañaba tanto, pero ahora que la veía deseaba que todo fuera un sueño… una pesadilla.

N.A: ¡¿Que está pasando?! en el próximo capitulo tendrán todas sus respuestas así que no c lo pierdan, dejen R&R onegai.


	12. El porque de Akane

N.A: Les dije que en este capitulo tendrían todas sus respuesta y así es pero les advierto que es un cap. triste ojala les guste .

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordoñez Sayle

CAPITULO 12 El porqué de Akane

Ranma no la escucha más y se dirige a la habitación de Akane y sin pensarlo abre la puerta y al verla siente que el tiempo se detiene y su corazón se estruja con fuerza provocándole un fuerte dolor, quería verla, la extrañaba tanto, pero ahora que la veía deseaba que todo fuera un sueño… una pesadilla.

"¿Ranma…? ¿Q-que haces aquí?" pregunta con una voz débil, casi inaudible.

Akane se encontraba sentada en un banquito a la orilla de la ventana, su piel está completamente pálida, sus ojos cansados están rodeados por enormes y negras ojeras, su cuerpo luce más delgado y un pañuelo de seda cubre su cabeza.

"¿A-Aka-ne?" pregunta Ranma cuando finalmente logra pronunciar palabra.

Akane inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos "No quería que me vieras así…" responde.

Ranma se acerca lentamente a ella y se inclina a su lado "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunta con voz temblorosa.

"¿Por qué volviste?" pregunta sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Pero… que tienes? ¿Por qué… por qué no me dijiste? Me hubiera gustado estar contigo ayudarte en lo que fuera cuidarte para que te recuperaras pronto… yo…" dice Ranma sin encontrar palabras para expresarse su mente era un caos.

"No Ranma, no tienes porque hacer esto, es mejor que te vayas… por favor" responde Akane sonriendo falsamente.

"¡Iie! no te puedo dejarte así, no lo haré".

"¡No entiendes!... tu no entiendes… tengo leucemia…" responde levantando lentamente su mirada "Voy a morir Ranma…"

"_Tengo leucemia… voy a morir Ranma…"_

Las palabras hacen eco dentro de la mente de Ranma quien siente que todos sus sentimientos comienzan a subir por su pecho y le impiden respirar con libertad y llegan hasta sus ojos humedeciéndolos.

"Lo siento mucho Ranma… no quería que sufrieras, creo que es mejor que te vayas…" dice suavemente y luego lentamente se voltea hacia la ventana nuevamente dándole la espalda.

Ranma se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se da la vuelta y sale corriendo.

Kasumi esta parada junto a las gradas esperando a que Ranma bajara, finalmente y antes de lo que esperaba ve a Ranma que viene corriendo con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

"¡Ranma!" dice tratando de detenerlo pero Ranma no le presta atención "¡Ranma espera!" grita y lo agarra por el brazo.

Ranma se detiene por unos segundos y la ve fijamente sin poder detener las lágrimas que no dejan de correr por su rostro, sus ojos muestran un alma llena de confusión, de dolor y muchos otros sentimientos que aún carecen de nombre imposibles de describir. Bruscamente se suelta de las manos de Kasumi y sale del dojo a toda prisa.

Kasumi cierra los ojos "Hubiera sido mejor que no regresaras… quizá Akane sí tenía razón" musita suavemente y luego se dirige a la habitación de Akane, al llegar la encuentra recostada en la baranda llorando "imouto-chan…"

Akane levanta lentamente la cabeza y ve a Kasumi frente a ella con el rostro lleno de preocupación "Kasumi…" solloza y se lanza sobre sus brazos llorando.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… tranquila" trata de consolarla, mientras la recuesta sobre sus piernas y le acaricia la espalda, Akane llora en las piernas de Kasumi hasta que se queda dormida.

Ranma ha caminado por casi dos horas sin saber a dónde va, no puede coordinar sus pensamientos, no puede asimilar las últimas palabras de Akane.

"_Tengo leucemia… voy a morir Ranma…"_

"_Tengo leucemia… voy a morir Ranma…"_

"_Tengo leucemia… voy a morir Ranma…"_

Las palabras simplemente no dejan de repetirse dentro de su mente, es como si ese momento fuera eterno, quería gritar y despertar de esta pesadilla, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más cuenta se daba que jamás despertaría y que su pesadilla se había convertido en realidad, esta furioso con Akane por haberlo excluido de su vida de esa forma, esta furioso con todos porque le ocultaron lo que estaba ocurriendo, esta furioso con él mismo por no haber insistido en arreglar las cosas y haberse dado por vencido tan rápido dejándola sola, finalmente llega a casa.

"¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú?" pregunta la señora Saotome saliendo de la cocina al verlo se sorprende "¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué has llorado?" pregunta rápidamente corriendo hacia él preocupada.

"¿Lo sabias?" pregunta suavemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunta sin entender.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" pregunta nuevamente viéndola a los ojos y conteniéndose.

"No sé de que ha…" responde pero luego se detiene al comprender a que se refería Ranma.

"Responde ¿Lo sabías o no?" pregunta nuevamente.

La señora Saotome cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!" pregunta enfadado.

"Akane no quería que tu lo supieras y yo…"

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!" la interrumpe.

"Perdóname hijo, pero me hizo prometérselo… ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?" pregunta.

"¿Por qué me lo ocultó? ¿Por qué me alejó de ella?"

"No lo sé… pero estoy segura que solamente pensaba en tu bien…"

Ranma camina hacia el sillón y se sienta cubriéndose el rostro, tratando de asimilar todo.

Nodoka se acerca lentamente a él y le pone la mano en el hombro "Yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, ahora debes pensar bien lo que harás".

Ranma levanta la cabeza completamente para ver a la señora Saotome directamente "No tengo nada que pensar, no la voy a dejar… no puedo dejarla!" responde decididamente.

"¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?" pregunta y luego sonríe "Vamos, iré contigo"

Ranma y la señora Saotome llegan al dojo donde hablan con toda la familia y deciden que ambos vivirán en el dojo, Kasumi le explica a Ranma todo sobre la enfermedad y su tratamiento.

"¿Puedo verla?" pregunta Ranma finalmente.

"Creo que está dormida, pero ve a ver, quizá ya despertó" responde Kasumi.

"De acuerdo, gracias…" responde y sube dirigiéndose al cuarto de Akane, toca la puerta "¿Akane?" pregunta suavemente y abre viendo a Akane recostada en su cama pero despierta, así que entra.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué regresaste?" pregunta sentándose.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunta.

"¿Hacer que?" responde Akane confundida.

"¿Hacer qué? Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, no tenías ningún derecho de excluirme de esa forma" responde.

"En cuanto me enteré supe que no podía hacerte esto, tu no tienes que pasar todo esto, es por eso que te aparte de mi lado… cuando supe que te ibas de viaje pensé que no soportaría tenerte tan lejos, pero luego me di cuenta que sería lo mejor, así jamás te enterarías de todo esto, al menos no hasta que todo hubiera terminado… pero no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto…" responde sin verlo.

"Esta decisión no era tuya, solo yo podía decir lo que haría, no entiendo por que tomaste esta decisión por mi…"

"Ranma… solo quería protegerte, no quería verte sufrir, no quería atarte a una persona condenada a morir… no era justo"

"¿Justo? ¿Justo? ¿Y realmente crees que lo que hiciste es justo? ¿Crees que engañándome y sacándome de tu vida lo ibas a arreglar todo? Pues te equivocaste… te equivocaste porque esta ha sido la peor decisión de tu vida" responde Ranma tratando de controlar su enfado y frustración.

"Como sea, ya no importa, te enteraste de todas formas… y terminaste herido por mi culpa…" responde secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que se le han escapado.

"Es que tu no entiendes… lo que me duele es que no tomarás en cuenta mis sentimientos y lo que yo quería hacer…" responde arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Quizá tengas razón pero ya no lo puedo cambiar… no sé por qué volviste… pero lo mejor es que te vayas otra vez… por favor" le pide tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

"No… no me iré, no te dejaré otra vez ¿Me entiendes?" replica.

"No tienes porque estar aquí, solo vete, regresa a tu viaje…"

"¡No Akane! No te dejaré, eres mi prometida y tengo que estar contigo" responde tomándole la mano.

"No es cierto, ya no hay ningún compromiso, terminamos" responde.

"Eso no es cierto, jamás terminamos, nunca lo hicimos" responde Ranma.

"Bien, entonces lo hago ahora… rompo nuestro compromiso" responde soltando su mano de entre las de él.

"No, no lo acepto, no hemos terminado, tu no puedes decidir por mi" responde molestándose.

"Digas lo que digas nuestro compromiso terminó y no voy a cambiar de opinión, si no quieres que decida por ti pues lo hago por mi, la decisión es mía y no la puedes cambiar" insiste sin poder contener más sus lágrimas.

"No me voy a alejar… no te voy a dejar… no lo haré" responde tomando su rostro entre sus y manos y limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares "…no puedo…"

"…no quiero hablar más sobre esto Ranma… necesito descansar, no me siento bien" responde clavando la mirada en el suelo.

"De acuerdo, hablaremos mañana…" responde poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Akane suspira dejándose caer sobre la almohada "¡_No lo permitiré! No permitiré que salgas herido por mi culpa… lo siento, pero es lo mejor…"_ piensa mientras llora y abraza su almohada con fuerza.

N.A: ╦ ╦ Triste verdad? se los dije, todavía falta mucho por venir por favor sigan leyendo los demás capítulos y que no se les olvide dejarme sus R&R me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan.


	13. Una pequeña luz de esperanza

N.A: Hola, ya les dije que Ranma y Akane son mi pareja favorita en toooodo el mundo no c preocupen tanto aunque tienen que seguir leyendo para saber q pasa, también quiero aclarar que la película que dices que es muy parecida al fic no la he visto. Como sea les agradezco por todos sus reviews porque ellos me alientan a seguir adelante. Espero que les guste este episodio

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 13 Una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Akane suspira dejándose caer sobre la almohada "¡_No lo permitiré! No permitiré que salgas herido por mi culpa… lo siento, pero es lo mejor…"_ piensa mientras llora y abraza su almohada con fuerza.

Ranma se queda parado algunos minutos frente a la habitación de Akane cuando repentinamente una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Ranchan?! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Ukyo que viene subiendo las gradas.

"Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta acercándose a ella.

"¿Cuando regresaste?" pegunta.

"Ayer…"

"Entonces… ¿Ya lo sabes?" pregunta viendo al suelo.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza "Imagino que tu ya lo sabias"

"Si, pero me enteré después de que te fuiste, en realidad casi todos nos enteramos después de que te fuiste" responde Ukyo.

"..."

"Entraré con ella" dice caminando hacia la puerta.

"Dijo que estaba cansada, imagino que ya se ha dormido" responde deteniéndola.

"¿Ya se durmió? Debí de haber venido más temprano, pero hoy se me hizo un poco tarde y todo es culpa de Ryoga"

"¿Hoy? ¿Ryoga?" pregunta

"Si, desde que nos enteramos de lo que le ocurrió a Akane la visitamos todos los días pero hoy Ryoga me pidió que lo esperara porque aun tenía que hacer algunas cosas y al final ni siquiera pudo venir"

"Veo que Ryoga aún vive contigo en el Ucchan's ¿Verdad?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Si así es" responde sonriendo y luego se sonroja "Tu aún no lo sabes pero hace ya cinco meses que Ryoga y yo somos novios"

"¡Hontou ni (de verdad)! Vaya me da mucho gusto por los dos Ucchan, estoy seguro que serán muy felices" responde.

"Muchas gracias Ranchan… bueno, creo que Akane ya se ha dormido lo mejor será que me vaya, mañana regresaré" se despide.

"De acuerdo, feliz noche Ucchan"

El canto de los pájaros despierta a Akane quien está durmiendo en su habitación, se levanta y se dirige a tomar una ducha.

Ranma sale de su habitación y entra a la habitación de Akane pero ve que no se encuentra, se queda de pie algunos segundos observando, todo parecía igual que siempre pero había algo diferente, algo que no podía identificar, el ambiente simplemente parecía distinto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ranma se voltea rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Akane y la ve de pie en la puerta llevaba puesta tan solo una pequeña toalla. Ranma se sonroja al verla "Aaa… yo… yo… aaa…" trata de justificarse sin poder dejar de verla y como ya se dieron cuenta sin poder articular palabra.

Akane se sonroja un poco al ver la reacción de Ranma "Ah… Ranma me tengo que cambiar… te molestaría?"

"No! Adelante" responde rápidamente sin moverse de donde está parado.

"Ah… salte" responde.

"Ah! Si claro lo siento, no pienses mal no fue mi intención lo siento! No es lo que estás pensando!" comienza Ranma a disculparse rápidamente mientras sale de la habitación.

Akane ríe divertida al verlo y espera a que salga para cambiarse pero luego su sonrisa se apaga al verse al espejo y suspira con tristeza.

Noc… noc… noc…

"Adelante" responde Akane quien está leyendo un libro en la cama.

Ranma entra a la habitación "Hola…"

Akane sonríe "Hola"

"Salí a dar un paseo y te traje un jugo" dice y se lo da.

"Gracias… y como te fue en tu viaje?" pregunta tratando de entablar una conversación.

"Muy bien, sabes… llegue a China" responde sonriendo.

"Hontou ni?!" pregunta sorprendida "No me digas que conseguiste el naniichuan?!"

"Si, finalmente estoy curado lo puedes creer?"

"Me da gusto por ti, pero si te soy sincera nunca me molesto"

"Si claro, es como quitarme un gran peso de encima"

"Vamos no pudo haber sido tan malo, eras linda y muy muy kawaii" responde Akane riendo.

"Por favor no es gracioso" responde cruzando los brazos.

Akane ríe divertida "Bueno entonces creo que me lo debes a mi no crees?" pregunta.

Ranma la ve unos segundos con seriedad "Hubiera preferido tener esa maldición para siempre que haberte dejado durante todo este tiempo" responde.

Akane inclina la cabeza evadiendo su mirada.

Alguien toca a la puerta y luego se abre dejando entrar a Hiroshi y Daisuke.

"Hola Akane" dice Hiroshi entrando.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Daisuke.

"Hola muchachos, pasen adelante" responde Akane sonriendo amablemente.

Hiroshi y Daisuke se sonrojan y entran hasta entonces ven a Ranma.

"Hola Ranma"

"No te había visto"

"Hola" responde Ranma un poco molesto por la intervención "Los dejaré para que puedan hablar" dice y luego sale de la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre Ranma? ¿Porque estás molesto?

Ranma se detiene al escuchar la voz y voltea encontrándose con Nabiki tras el.

"No es nada…" responde secamente.

"No te frustres Saotome, yo sé que es difícil pero debes buscar una manera para que las cosas funcionen mejor, yo si creo que es bueno que hayas regresado, contigo aquí Akane se sentirá mejor" después de terminar de hablar entra nuevamente a su habitación.

Ranma se queda pensando un momento y luego sonríe "Tiene razón, no debo molestarla, al contrarío" dice suavemente para si mismo.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar Ranma sube a la habitación de Akane, toca la puerta y entra "Ohayoo Akane" la saluda animadamente.

"Ohayoo Ranma" responde ofreciéndole una sonrisa "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta.

"Vamos, arréglate, iremos al parque a pasear" responde.

"¡¿Nani(Qué)?! ¿Estas loco?" pregunta.

"Kasumi me dijo que llevas mucho tiempo sin salir, y creo que el aire fresco te hará bien" insiste.

"No puedo salir… ¿no me ves?" pregunta y ve al suelo "me veo horrible… no puedo salir así"

"No te ves horrible, un poco débil, pero aún sigues siendo la chica más ureshii(hermosa) que he visto" responde, y Ranma no estaba mintiendo, a pesar de la palidez de su rostro, de las ojeras y debilidad aún se veía hermosa.

Akane sonríe suavemente "Arigato, pero hoy no puedo, en la tarde tengo que ir al hospital para la quimioterapia"

"Bien… entonces vamos al parque y luego yo te llevaré al hospital ¿Hai?" pregunta.

"No sé…"

"Iie, no acepto un no por respuesta, arréglate y vengo por ti en ½ hora" responde sonriendo y sale de la habitación.

Akane sonríe, lo extrañaba tanto, y ahora con tan solo verlo una chispa dentro de ella ha vuelto a brillar, pero esto no significa que vaya a regresar con él, no puede regresar con él.

Más tarde ambos están en el parque sentados frente al lago.

"¿Porque volviste?" pregunta Akane

"Extrañaba Nerima…" dice Ranma viendo hacia el lago.

"¿Hontou ni?"

"Hai, demo(pero)… demo también te extrañaba a ti" responde "Cuando me fui estaba confundido, no sabia que pensar, pero al estar lejos de ti me di cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti" dice.

Akane ve al lago entristeciendo la mirada "Deberás acostumbrarte… yo me iré pronto"

"¡No digas eso!" grita enfadado.

"Tienes que aceptarlo… no hay nada que se pueda hacer"

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tu no morirás ¿Me entiendes?!"

Akane sonríe levemente "¿Sabes cuantas personas mueren a diario por cáncer en el mundo?" pregunta "¿Por qué yo debería de salvarme?"

"Es cierto, muchas personas mueren por eso ¿Pero sabes cuantas viven?" pregunta "No veas solo el lado negativo… estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien"

"Me gustaría pensar como tu… pero… no puedo" responde cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, luego de algunos segundos siente la mano de Ranma rodear la de ella entonces abre los ojos para verlo.

"No importa, para eso estoy yo… para complementarte" responde sonriendo "Yo tengo suficientes esperanzas por los dos".

Akane le devuelve la sonrisa, ahora se podía ver un pequeño brillo en su mirada, quizás Ranma tenía razón, quizá ella podría ser una de los sobrevivientes, pasan toda la mañana a orillas del lago, tan solo disfrutando de la agradable compañía de cada uno de ellos, las palabras no eran necesarias ambos se sentían muy juntos, por este tiempo ambos olvidaron todo por lo que estaban pasando, lo único que estaban viviendo era el presente, ese momento y nada más importaba.

Pero el tiempo transcurre y la tarde se sitúa sobre ellos, Ranma le compra un refresco a Akane y luego comienzan su camino al hospital.

"Gracias por el paseo pero… no es necesario que me acompañes al hospital, no te molestes" dice Akane al salir del parque.

"Te dije que te acompañaría y es lo que haré, quiero estar contigo…" responde sonriendo tiernamente.

Akane se sonroja un poco y sonríe, a pesar de que se había prometido a ella misma alejar a Ranma de su vida, ahora que estaba con él y después de escuchar sus palabras sentía una nueva luz iluminando su corazón y sentía la esperanza de poder vencer él cáncer.

Ambos toman un taxi y en pocos minutos llegan al hospital, al entrar una enfermera se acerca a ellos "Akane-chan! Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez linda" dice mientras la abraza cariñosamente y luego ve a Ranma "¿Y quien este jovencito tan Bishonen(guapo)?" pregunta sonriendo.

"El es Ranma, obasan(tía/forma cariñosa de llamar a alguien mayor) Marina" responde Akane y luego se dirige a Ranma "Ella es Marina mi enfermera"

"Mucho gusto señora, soy Ranma Saotome el prometido de Akane" añade Ranma.

"Hontou ni!" pregunta sorprendida y luego sonríe "¿Porque no me habías dicho que tenías un Iinasuke(prometido) tan guapo mi niña?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Porque…" Akane entristece la mirada e inclina la cabeza "…ya no estamos… comprometidos" responde con un hilo de voz "No puedo estar comprometida con nadie" añade débilmente.

La enfermera suaviza la mirada y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Akane "Pues a mi no me parece que él piense igual" le dice al oído y luego la guía hacia una habitación y se voltea hacia Ranma "Te la traeré de vuelta en media hora" le dice guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma sonríe y se voltea encontrándose con una gran puerta que da a un enorme jardín así que sale y se sienta en una banca a esperar, luego de media hora la enfermera sale y se sienta junto a él.

"¿Así que tu eres su prometido?" pregunta y ve como Ranma asiente con la cabeza "Eres un muchacho muy afortunado sabes? Akane es una niña muy especial"

Ranma sonríe y la ve "Lo sé…"

"Eres muy valiente… por permanecer con ella a pesar de todo por lo que está pasando, eso significa que realmente la debes de amar"

"Si… nunca podría dejarla, mucho menos sabiendo que esta pasando por algo tan difícil" responde "¿Qué sucederá ahora que salga de su sesión? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?" pregunta un poco preocupado.

"Bueno… de hecho sí… estás sesiones son muy dolorosas y la van a debilitar mucho" responde entonces ambos ven a Akane salir de la habitación junto con el doctor. Ranma se levanta rápidamente para encontrarla y entonces la enfermera lo toma de la mano haciendo que volteé a verla "Cuídala mucho" le dice y luego ambos se acercan.

Akane los ve y sonríe débilmente, casi fingidamente "estoy lista para irme" dice viendo a Ranma.

"Claro responde Ranma" ofreciéndole una sonrisa pero dentro de él un gran sentimiento de preocupación estaba creciendo podía ver el sufrimiento en su mirada además el brillo de sus ojos que había recuperado lo había perdido nuevamente "¿Te sientes mal?" pregunta lleno de preocupación.

"No, estoy bien" responde ofreciéndole nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa luego se voltea hacia el doctor y la enfermera "Arigato"

"Espero verte pronto querida" responde Marina y luego ambos salen del hospital.

Ranma se acerca a Akane y se agacha "¿Te llevo de caballito?" pregunta sonriendo.

Akane sonríe y esquiva su mirada "Gracias, pero no es necesario" responde.

"Por favor, permíteme llevarte" insiste, Akane se niega por algunos momentos pero finalmente Ranma la convence y luego podemos ver a Ranma llevando a Akane sobre su espalda.

"Cuando me fui de viaje…" comienza Ranma a hablar "…llegue a unas montañas, parecía ser un lugar jamás alcanzado por él hombre, los árboles son gigantes, jamás había visto tantos árboles de esa antigüedad juntos, creo que podría decirse que la mayoría de ellos tienen más de 500 años, los animales parecen tener una gran armonía con el lugar, en todo el día se puede escuchar el canto de los pájaros…" Akane cierra sus ojos tratando de imaginarse el lugar que Ranma le está describiendo "…hay unas cataratas enormes y su sonido se mezcla con el de los pájaros, sus aguas son color turquesa y alrededor del río hay unas hermosas cuevas y en la noche el cielo se ve completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas, nunca había visto tantas estrellas en el cielo… jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso… ¿pero sabes en que era lo único que podía pensar?" pregunta viéndola de reojo, Akane abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza, Ranma sonríe y continúa "en lo mucho que me gustaría estar allí contigo…" Akane no puede evitar esbozar una linda sonrisa pero luego la hace desaparecer rápidamente y ve hacia otra parte "Te prometo que cuando te mejores te llevaré allí… se que te encantará" finaliza.

Ranma siente como Akane aprieta los puños y ve como se le escapan algunas lágrimas.

"_Eso no podrá ser posible Ranma… lo siento pero no podré…" _piensa para sí.

FLASHBACK

_Akane está en el consultorio recibiendo su quimioterapia mientras el doctor revisa su historial, luego la enfermera sale entonces Akane se decide a hablar "Doctor…"_

_El doctor sonríe y la ve "Dime linda" responde._

"… _eee… ¿Qué… que probabilidades tengo de sobrevivir?" pregunta con temor "¿Es posible que venza esta enfermedad?"_

_El doctor la ve un poco sorprendido y suspira "Sí hay probabilidades de que lo logres… pero son muy pocas" responde acercándose a ella "debes de guardar siempre tu esperanza, pero no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones" añade._

_Akane ve al suelo decepcionada "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?" pregunta._

"_tienes un 8 de probabilidades de sobrevivir" responde._

_Akane siente como una lágrima se le escapa pero logra contener las demás._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"_Porque siempre me pasa lo mismo… cuando creo que todo está bien y que puedo ser feliz… siempre hay algo que me destruye…" _piensa con tristeza "_primero cuando era feliz se destruyo mi pequeño mundo cuando Kami-sama se llevo a mi mamá, entonces pensé que jamás podría ser feliz, luego me enamoré del doctor Tofú, alguien que jamás me amaría y conocía a Ranma y me enamoré de él, pero entonces me di cuenta que nunca me iba a corresponder… otro golpe para mi corazón… luego el incidente de Jusenkio cuando Ranma casi me declara su amor, me sentía la persona más feliz de la tierra y entonces sucedió lo de la boda fallida y Ranma me dijo que nada era cierto… mi corazón volvió a quedar lastimado, finalmente Ranma me dice lo que realmente siente y pensé que nada en el mundo podía arruinar esa felicidad hasta que me entere que iba a morir y lo tuve que alejar de mi vida… luego regresa y me lleno esperanzas e ilusiones de vencer esta enfermedad y me entero que eso es casi imposible… ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿Por qué Kami(Dios) se ha olvidado de mi?" _piensa Akane tratando de contener su llanto.

Finalmente llegan a la casa "Tadaima!" saluda Ranma al entrar.

"Okaeri nasai" saluda Kasumi quien corre a su encuentro "¿Cómo te sientes Akane?" pregunta preocupada.

"Hola oneechan, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo quiero descansar" responde sonriendo.

"La llevaré a su habitación" dice Ranma comenzando a caminar.

"De acuerdo…" responde Kasumi "por cierto Akane, el equipo de volleyball de Furinkan vino a verte pero cuando les dije que no estabas dejaron sus saludos"

"Que lastima… hace mucho que no las veo" responde Akane recostándose sobre la espalda de Ranma para descansar.

"La veo muy agotada, es mejor que la lleves a su habitación ahora" le dice a Ranma.

"Si" responde y la lleva a su habitación donde la acuesta en su cama, luego se da la vuelta para salir.

"Ranma…"

Ranma voltea nuevamente hacia ella y se acerca "¿Si?"

"Arigato… por todo" añade.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Ranma sonríe y ve como ella le devuelve la sonrisa "Ya verás como todo saldrá bien".

La sonrisa de Akane desaparece y evade la mirada de Ranma "Estoy cansada, dormiré un rato" responde volteándose y cerrando los ojos, él se queda sentado junto a ella unos minutos contemplándola, se veía tan inocente y tierna, una extraña sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que la había visto por primera vez desde que regresó, permanece sentado hasta que ella se queda dormida, luego cariñosamente le da un beso en la mejilla "Todo saldrá bien…" le susurra al oído y sale de la habitación.

N.A: Las cosas están muy tristes ¿Verdad? Y Akane pierde sus esperanzas pero Ranma no se dará por vencido. Sigan leyendo y por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecios mucho.


	14. Quien encuentra un amigo encuentra

N.A: Hola! Les agradezco mucho por todos sus reviews. Respecto al comentario de las palabras en japonés yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pero cuando empecé a leer fics me gustaba mucho q pusieran palabras japonesas para así aprender y cuando empecé a escribir yo también las usaba y como este es uno de mis primeros fics, por eso tiene tantas pero edité el capitulo y solo dejé algunas q me parecieron q se miraban bien.

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

CAPITULO 14 QUIÉN ENCUENTRA UN AMIGO ENCUENTRA UN TESORO

"Ranma…"

Ranma voltea nuevamente hacia ella y se acerca "¿Si?"

"Gracias… por todo" añade.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Ranma sonríe y ve como ella le devuelve la sonrisa "Ya verás como todo saldrá bien".

La sonrisa de Akane desaparece y evade la mirada de Ranma "Estoy cansada, dormiré un rato" responde volteándose y cerrando los ojos, él se queda sentado junto a ella unos minutos contemplándola, se veía tan inocente y tierna, una extraña sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que la había visto por primera vez desde que regresó. Permanece sentado hasta que ella se queda dormida, luego cariñosamente le da un beso en la mejilla "Todo saldrá bien…" le susurra al oído y sale de la habitación.

"¡Ranma¡¿Puedes bajar un momento?!" grita Kasumi desde la cocina.

Ranma baja y llega a la cocina "¿Si?" pregunta.

"Podrías ayudarme con la cena, disculpa que te moleste pero se me hizo un poco tarde y no terminare sola a tiempo"

"Claro, no hay problema oneechan" responde.

Ranma está terminando de cortar algunos vegetales "Terminé ¿necesitas algo más?"

"No Ranma, te lo agradezco mucho, yo terminaré el resto sola" responde.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, tía Nodoka regresará pronto y dijo que me ayudaría" responde.

"De acuerdo…" Ranma comienza a salir de la cocina cuando alguien toca a la puerta así que va a abrir y son Ukyo y Ryoga.

"Konichiwa! Ucchan Ryoga" saluda Ranma.

"¡Vaya! Me da gusto verte nuevamente Ranma" dice Ryoga sonriendo.

"Hola Ranchan ¿Te ves de buen humor?" dice Ukyo entrando a la casa seguida por los dos muchachos y se sientan en la mesa del comedor.

"… ¿Tu crees?" pregunta Ranma.

"Creo que Ukyo tiene razón"

Ranma ríe un poco nervioso pero se maneja rápidamente para cambiar el tema "Je, je… me da gusto verlos finalmente juntos"

Ambos se sonrojan "La verdad es que esto te lo debo a ti… la última vez que nos vimos no fue muy agradable pero de no ser por todo lo que me dijiste en ese momento jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo estúpido que me estaba comportando"

"No hay problema, ya sabes que cuando necesites que te griten, yo lo hago con mucho gusto" responde sonriendo, cuando la puerta suena nuevamente, Ranma se levanta a abrir encontrándose con Moose en la puerta quien trae consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

"Moose? RANMA?!" preguntan ambos al unísono.

"¿Cuándo volviste Saotome?" pregunta Moose sorprendido.

"Hace dos días… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta confundido.

"…vine a ver a Akane…" responde viéndolo directamente "Voy a subir…" concluye y entra a la casa dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Akane.

Ranma sin comprender aún cierra la puerta y regresa a la mesa "¿Quién iba a pensar que Moose viniera a visitar a Akane?"

"Bueno… en realidad Moose visita a Akane todos los días…" dice Ryoga.

"¿Qué?"

"Verás, Moose se rindió con Shampoo y dejó el Neko Hnaten y Akane lo estuvo ayudando a superarlo y se hicieron muy buenos amigos… y ahora parece que… aaaa…mmm… que Moose es… mmm" Ukyo comienza a balbucear.

"¿Es qué?" pregunta Ranma apresurándola.

"El nuevo pretendiente de Akane" concluye Ryoga.

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!" grita y se levanta enfadado dirigiéndose a la habitación de Akane seguido por Ukyo y Ryoga.

Noc, Noc, Noc…

"¡Adelante!" responde Akane desde adentro y ve a Moose entrar por la puerta con el ramo frente a él.

"¡Moose! Que gusto verte, pasa" dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa y sentándose en la cama.

Moose entra y le entrega el ramo de rosas "Te traje esto… espero que te gusten" dice ruborizándose.

"Están muy lindas… gracias" responde ofreciéndole una sonrisa que lo hace ruborizarse aún más "Siéntate" dice haciéndose a un lado de la cama para darle lugar.

Moose se sienta junto a ella tímidamente tratando de controlar su color "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" pregunta.

"Tuve una sesión de quimioterapia pero estoy bien… y tu ¿cómo estás? Ayer no te vi"

"Si lamento no haber venido pero tuve que terminar el inventario de mi tienda y no me dio tiempo" responde.

"No te preocupes, no deberías molestarte tanto en venir a diario, me da mucha pena"

"No es… una molestia… me da mucho gusto venir a… a verte" responde tímidamente.

"Eres muy buen amigo Moose" dice Akane poniendo su mano sobre la de él, luego Moose pone su otra mano sobre la de ella repentinamente la puerta se abre y entra Ranma apresurado seguido de Ukyo y Ryoga.

"Ya despertaste" dice Ranma viendo a Moose con una mirada no muy agradable.

"si" responde, luego ve a Ukyo y Ryoga y sonríe "Hola Ukyo, Ryoga, me da gusto verlos".

"Hola Akane!" responden ambos.

"Como te sientes hoy" pregunta Ukyo.

"Muy bien, gracias…"

Ranma no puede evitar ver a Moose, estaba sentado muy cerca de Akane y TENÍA LA MANO DE AKANE ENTRE SUS MANOS! Y hasta este instante se da cuenta "OYE MOOSE ¿PODRÍAS SOLTARLE LA MANO A AKANE?" pregunta tratando de controlarse.

"No tienes que decirme que hacer Saotome!" responde Moose molesto y sin soltar la mano de Akane.

"SI NO LE SUELTAS LA MANO YO…"

"¡¿Qué¡¿Quieres pelear?!" pregunta sacando unas pequeñas navajas.

"¡Cuando quieras!" responde Ranma tomando posición de combate.

"Oigan muchachos…" interrumpe Akane "No tienen porque pelear" dice sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

Ambos se quedan en silencio pero las miradas dicen más que mil palabras.

Ukyo no puede evitar reír, la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abre un poco y Kasumi aparece "Akane tienes visita…" dice sonriendo.

"Gracias oneechan, dile que pase" responde Akane quien se sorprende al ver a Shampoo entrar en la habitación "Shampoo?!"

"Nihao Akane…" dice un poco tímida.

"Que haces aquí Shampoo?!" pregunta Moose con frialdad.

"Moose¿Qué haces tu aquí?" pregunta sorprendida.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Shampoo?" pregunta Ranma.

"Aahh… Shampoo quiere hablar con Akane…" responde.

"No tienes nada que hablar con ella, mejor vete!" dice Moose.

Shampoo inclina la cabeza "…de acuerdo… Shampoo no quiere molestar" responde y comienza a salir.

"No Shampoo espera, no les hagas caso ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Akane amablemente.

Shampoo se voltea nuevamente y ve a Akane "Akane… yo solo… yo solo quiero disculparme…"

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta Akane sorprendida.

"Debe de ser algún truco Akane" dice Ranma

"No le creas" Añade Moose.

"No!! No es truco, es verdad… Shampoo está arrepentida…"

Moose no puede creer lo que esta escuchando, la Shampoo que él conocía jamás se disculparía y menos ante Akane, tenía que haber algún truco… o no…

"Hace tres meses Shampoo enterarse de enfermedad de Akane y aunque no quería aceptarlo Shampoo sentirse muy triste… pero Shampoo no quiere negarlo más, Shampoo quiere a Akane y quiere ser su amiga… si Akane acepta" dice sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Akane tampoco puede creer las palabras de Shampoo pero cuando logra salir de su sorpresa sonríe "Me daría mucho gusto ser tu amiga Shampoo" responde Akane sonriendo.

Shampoo sonríe emocionada y abraza a Akane "Gracias Akane, Shampoo muy feliz por nueva amiga" luego la suelta y le ofrece una cestita con panecillos "Shampoo preparó esto para Akane, espero que te gusten"

"Gracias" responde Akane recibiéndolos.

"Shampoo tiene que marcharse para ayudar a abuela en Neko Hanten pero venir a visitar a Akane pronto" luego se voltea y ve a Moose "Moose…"

"Ahh?"

"Lo siento mucho…" dice inclinándose un poco y luego sale de la habitación corriendo, dejándolos a todos atónitos.

"Vaya, quien lo iba a pensar" dice Ukyo sonriendo sarcásticamente "nunca me hubiera esperado eso".

"¿Realmente le creen?" pregunta Ranma.

"Parecía muy sincera" dice Akane "Yo si le creo"

"La verdad, no sé" responde Ryoga.

"Creo que merece una oportunidad" dice Ukyo "estoy de acuerdo con Akane" ve su reloj "Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se ha hecho tarde"

"De acuerdo, gracias por venir" se despide Akane.

"Adiós, nos veremos después" dice Ryoga saliendo de la habitación tras Ukyo dejando solamente en la habitación a Akane, Ranma y Moose.

"¿No te vas tu también Moose? Ya es muy tarde" dice Ranma en tono irónico.

"Ranma!!! No seas grosero" no le prestes atención Moose" dice Akane rápidamente, Ranma se voltea molesto cruzando los brazos.

"No te preocupes, lo que diga Saotome me tiene sin cuidado" responde haciendo que Ranma se moleste aún más.

Luego de algunos minutos más Moose se despide de Akane y sale de la habitación.

"¡Finalmente se fue, creí que nunca lo haría!" dice Ranma molesto.

"Fuiste muy grosero Ranma, no entiendo porque te comportas así!" replica Akane un poco molesta.

"¿A que te refieres?... además no entiendo porque ese idiota te tiene que venir a verte, ni siquiera deberías de recibirlo kawaiikune" dice enfadado.

"No me llames kawaiikune, BAKA! Además Moose es un muy buen amigo, durante el tiempo que te fuiste el me ha ayudado mucho" responde.

"¡Jamás me hubiera ido de no ser por ti! ES TU CULPA" grita.

"No me grites! yo no te estoy reclamando nada, aún pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido que no regresarás!" responde.

"Si, seguramente querías deshacerte de mi para quedarte con Moose!" grita.

"Piensa lo que quieras! Ahora lárgate quiero estar SOLA!" grita dándole la espalda.

"Como quieras" responde saliendo de la habitación y somatando la puerta.

Cuando Ranma sale Akane suspira y se levanta saliendo a la ventana a contemplar el cielo por algunos minutos y escucha la puerta abrirse, al voltearse ve a Kasumi.

"Veo que ya se han marchado todos" dice sonriendo.

"Si" responde Akane.

"Eres muy afortunada ¿sabes?" prosigue.

"¿Qué?" pregunta confundida.

"Alrededor tuyo hay muchas personas que te quieren… tienes muchísimos amigos Akane y tu familia también te quiere"

"¿Oneechan(Hermana mayor)? Pregunta aún sin comprender.

"Tienes muchas razones para ser feliz imuotochan(Hermana menor)…" concluye se acerca y le da un beso en la frente "piénsalo" y luego sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Akane se queda viendo hacia la puerta por algunos segundos hasta que se da cuenta que su rostro está cubierto por lagrimas, entonces lleva sus manos a su rostro y se limpia con cuidado, pero las lágrimas siguen fluyendo "Hay muchas personas que me quieren…" dice suavemente y se trata de levantar pero cae al suelo sin poder detenerse, rápidamente trata de levantarse pero sus piernas no le responden por más esfuerzo que realiza simplemente no le responden, lentamente con sus manos se arrastra hasta su cama y logra subirse en ella haciendo un último esfuerzo por mover sus piernas pero sin resultados entonces lanza un fuerte puñetazo hacia la cama lleno de frustración "No es justo… tantas personas que me quieren… y van a sufrir por mi culpa! Me odio!! Me odio!!! ME ODIO!" grita sin poder parar su llanto "si tan solo todos ellos me… eso es!... ya sé que es lo que debo hacer, así todo será más sencillo cuando yo me vaya" piensa secándose las lágrima con rudeza.

N.A¿Qué creen que hará Akane? Dejen sus R&R onegaaaaaaaaaaai


	15. Miedo

N.A: muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y también a los que no jeje aunque me gustaría mucho que me dijeran también que les parece. Ya sé que las cosas se ven muy tristes pero siento decirles que seguirán así un poco más aunque también habrán cosas buenas pero mejor lean ustedes mismos :O)

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Autora: Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 15

MIEDO

"No es justo… tantas personas que me quieren… y van a sufrir por mi culpa! Me odio!! Me odio!!! ME ODIO!" grita sin poder parar su llanto "si tan solo todos ellos me… eso es!... ya sé que es lo que debo hacer, así todo será más sencillo cuando yo me vaya" piensa secándose las lágrima con rudeza.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Kasumi está terminando de hacer la limpieza de la cocina cuando ve el reloj un poco preocupada "Nabiki, podrías ir a ver a Akane, ya es medio día y aún no se ha levantado"

Nabiki está viendo televisión pero se levanta y sube a la habitación de Akane -noc, noc, noc- "Akane! Estás despierta?... Akane me escuchas?" -noc, noc, noc- "Akane!" grita y trata de abrir pero está con llave.

"Déjame en paz Nabiki!" responde Akane.

"Akane abre la puerta! Kasumi quiere que bajes!"

"Dije que me dejes en paz y dile a Kasumi que no quiero bajar" responde.

"Que pasa contigo hoy Akane?! Abre la puerta!" dice comenzando a levantar la voz.

"No entiendes Nabiki que no quiero salir! Lárgate! Déjame en paz!" grita.

Con tanto grito de parte de Akane y Nabiki la familia comienza a alarmarse y podemos ver a Soun y Genma seguidos por Kasumi y Nodoka.

"Que ocurre?" pregunta Kasumi preocupada.

"Akane está muy extraña y no quiere abrir la puerta" responde Nabiki.

"Akane? Querida te encuentras bien?" pregunta la señora Nodoka "¿Por qué no abres la puerta linda?" pregunta tratando de convencerla.

"Estoy bien! Solo quiero estar sola váyanse! déjenme en paz!! Me tienen harta!!!" grita.

"Akane! No permitiré que nos hables así" la regaña Soun.

"……"

"Akane?" pregunta el señor Genma pero no recibe respuesta.

"Akane si no abres la puerta la quebraremos para entrar" amenaza el señor Soun pero algunos segundos después la puerta se abre y Akane está parada frente a ellos.

"¡Quiero que se vayan¡¿Acaso no puedo tener un poco de privacidad¿Tienen que estar siempre molestando? LÁRGUENSE!!!" les grita y luego cierra la puerta con fuerza en la cara de todos.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la actitud de Akane ella no era Akane, ella no es así.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunta Kasumi.

"Esto es muy extraño, Akane no es así" dice la señora Nodoka.

"Algo le pasa a mi bebé!" llora el señor Soun cubriéndose los ojos.

"Quizá lo mejor sea dejarla en paz, eso es lo que ella quiere" responde Nabiki dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Calma Soun, seguramente se levanto de mal humor" trata Genma de consolarlo "Seguro un buen partido de shogi lo hará sentir mejor" dice llevándolo hacia abajo"

En la puerta tan solo quedan la señora Saotome y Kasumi "Vamos querida, ayúdame con el almuerzo" dice la señora Saotome sonriendo "y no te preocupes tanto, estoy segura que estará bien" la toma de la mano y la guía hasta la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el dojo se encuentra Ranma quien está terminado sus katas quien después de secarse el sudor se dirige a la casa a beber un poco de agua, llega a la cocina y la saca del refrigerador y ve a Kasumi quien muestra un rostro muy preocupado "¿Ocurre algo Kasumi? Te ves un poco preocupada" pregunta.

"Oh Ranma… es Akane" responde.

"¿Akane¿Que pasa con ella?"

"No lo sé, me preocupa… no quiere salir de su habitación y nos hablo muy feo" responde.

"Iré a verla"

"No creo que sea muy buena idea… se veía muy alterada y no sé si te recibirá" le advierte Kasumi.

"Déjame intentarlo" responde y sale de la casa.

Akane está en su habitación sentada en el suelo a los pies de su cama cuando escucha que alguien toca a su ventana. Levanta un poco la vista y sonríe un poco "_Debe de ser Ranma" _piensa, pero no le presta atención y toma rápidamente un libro para simular que ha estado leyendo.

"Akane… abre" dice Ranma pero no recibe respuesta "voy a entrar" dice y abre la ventana deslizándose adentro de la habitación.

Akane levanta la mirada "Qué haces aquí?" pregunta indiferente.

"Solo quería hablar contigo… estás bien?"

"Claro porque no habría de estarlo?" pregunta comenzando a leer el libro.

"Eeehh… oye porque no sales de tu habitación, podríamos salir un momento"

"No, quiero estar sola, podrías irte?" pregunta con frialdad.

"De acuerdo Akane que es lo que te ocurre ahora ¡¿Por que el cambio?!" pregunta comenzando a molestarse.

"¡¿No entiendes que quiero estar sola¿Es eso tan difícil? Estoy candada de todos!" grita

"¡¿Cual es tu problema?! Simplemente no te entiendo!" responde Ranma enfadado.

"Mi problema son todos ustedes los ODIO!"

"Aaaggg!!! Había olvidado la tonta Kawaiikune que puedes llegar a ser!!!"

"Ranma no baka!!!" grita y después de meses de ausencia el mazo aparece nuevamente en sus manos y Ranma sale volando por los aires.

El mazo desaprece de las manos de Akane y ve el lugar por donde Ranma salió volando "gomen(perdón)…" dice suavemente y siente un pequeño mareo que desaparece rápidamente pero mejor regresa a la cama.

Ranma va a aterrizar hasta la pared de una casa y cuando se levanta para regresar una anciana sale a la puerta y comienza a rosear con agua la acera empapándolo completamente Ranma comienza su camino de regreso a casa molesto y mojado "Y ahora que rayos es lo que le ocurre? Por que siempre se comporta así?" se pregunta a si mismo.

(En la noche) noc, noc, noc…

Suena la puerta del dojo y Kausmi abre la puerta.

"Muy buenas noches Moose" saluda Kasumi amablemente.

"Oyasumi(buenas noches) Kasumi, he venido a visitar a Akane"

"Lo siento mucho, pero Akane se está comportando de una manera muy extraña y no ha querido recibir ninguna visita, ni siquiera ha querido hablar con nosotros, no sé que es lo que ocurre con ella"

"Qué?" pregunta preocupado.

"Si, por eso creo que no será posible que la puedas ver hoy"

"Por favor Kasumi, permíteme intentar hablar con ella" pide Moose.

"Claro, pero no creo que quiera recibirte" dice y lo deja pasar.

Moose sube rápidamente a la habitación de Akane y llama a la puerta "Akane, soy yo Moose, me permites pasar?" pregunta.

"No, lo siento Moose pero no quiero ver a nadie, puedes irte" responde fríamente.

"Qué esta pasando Akane, tu no eres así"

"Si, así soy, está soy yo, ahora vete" dice Akane nuevamente.

"Está bien, me iré pero regresaré a verte nuevamente mañana" responde.

"No hace falta que vuelvas, no quiero ver a nadie, gracias"

Moose suspira y comienza a salir de la casa, al bajar se encuentra con Kasumi.

"Lograste hablar con ella?" pregunta Kasumi preocupada.

"No, no quiso hablar conmigo"

"Esto es muy extraño, no sé porque se esta comportando así, estoy muy preocupada por ella"

Ranma está entrando a la casa y ve a Moose con un gesto de molestia "Que haces aquí Moose?"

"Vine a ver a Akane, Saotome" responde.

"Pues Akane, no querrá hablar contigo" responde.

"Te equivocas ya subí y hable con ella" dice Moose sonriendo.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta Ranma molesto.

"Si, Moose subió a hablar con ella pero no quiso recibirlo" dice Kasumi suspirando.

Ranma sonríe burlonamente hacia Moose.

Moose frunce el seño "Según tengo entendido tampoco te ha querido recibir a ti, no es cierto?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Ese no es asunto tuyo!!" grita Ranma molesto.

"Oh por dios, no peleen" dice Kasumi.

"Será mejor que me vaya, adiós Kasumi me dio gusto verte" dice despidiéndose de ella y saliendo de la casa.

Cuando Moose cierra la puerta Ranma ve a Kasumi "Aún no ha salido, cierto?" pregunta Ranma preocupado.

"No Ranma, se niega a salir y no ha comido nada en todo el día, si sigue así se puede poner muy mal".

Ranma suspira "Dame su cena, yo se la llevaré"

"De acuerdo, ven conmigo…"

Akane esta sentada en su escritorio, realmente estaba aburrida pero no tenía ninguna opción no quería lidiar con nadie, saca una novela y comienza a leerla algunos minutos después escucha un ruido en su ventana y al voltear ve a Ranma entrando por ella "Que haces aquí?! Con qué derecho entras a mi habitación sin permiso?!" pregunta molesta.

"Solo te traje tu cena!" responde y la deja en la mesa "Debes comer" dice y sale nuevamente de la habitación.

Akane se queda largo rato viendo hacia la ventana y luego ve la comida, realmente estaba hambrienta.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Kasumi entra en la habitación de Akane para ver como había amanecido "Akane, como te sientes hoy?" pregunta pero al ver adentro la habitación está vacía "Akane…?" rápidamente baja a buscarla por toda la casa, sale al jardín, luego al dojo, pero no está por ninguna parte así que entra nuevamente a la casa y ve a Ranma que se está levantando.

"Buenos días oneechan, como amaneciste?" pregunta Ranma al verla.

"Oh Ranma, no encuentro a Akane en ningún lugar de la casa, y estoy un poco preocupada¿crees que podrías buscarla después de desayunar?"

"¿No está?" pregunta preocupado "Si, claro, iré a ver si la encuentro, ahora vuelvo" dice y sale de la casa.

"Ranma, desayuna primero!" dice corriendo a la puerta.

"Lo haré al volver!" responde y se va.

Ranma regresa algunas horas después pero no pudo encontrar a Akane por ninguna parte, las horas pasan y toda la familia está muy preocupada comienzan a llamar a todos los amigos de Akane sin conseguir ningún resultado por lo que comienza a llamar a los hospitales temiendo de que haya sufrido alguna recaída pero tampoco obtienen éxito. La noche ya se ha situado sobre Nerima y en la casa Tendo se encuentra toda la familia junto con Ukyo, Ryoga Shampoo y Moose esperando alguna noticia de Akane.

Finalmente la puerta de la casa se abre y entra Akane tranquilamente.

"Akane, gracias a Kami(Dios) que te encuentras bien!" dice Soun corriendo para abrazarla.

Akane recibe el abrazo pero no lo devuelve y se libera rápidamente.

"En donde estabas Akane? Estábamos muy preocupados" dice Ukyo levantándose.

"Por ahí…" responde y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Detente Akane! Estábamos preocupados ¿por que te fuiste sin avisar?!" pregunta Ranma molesto.

"Creo que ese no es su asunto" responde con frialdad.

"CLARO QUE ES NUESTRO ASUNTO, NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA" grita Ranma.

"Claro que puedo y no quiero que nadie se meta en esto!" responde.

"Pero Akane, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti ¿No entiendes?"

"Cállate Shampoo, nadie les pidió que se reocuparan!"

"Pero yo soy tu amiga…"

"No, no somos amigas y nadie tiene porque estarme vigilando"

"Eso no ser cierto, Akane no es así!" responde Shampoo.

"Si es así, así es como soy yo!!... así que acostúmbrense…" dice y sale corriendo a su habitación.

Moose sale corriendo tras ella y entra a su habitación "Qué esta pasando Akane? Dime la verdad!" exige.

"No me está pasando nada¡¿Por qué nadie entiende?!"

"Porque te conocemos y sabemos que no eres así y estamos preocupados porque te queremos"

"ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!!!" responde llorando "No deben quererme…" dice y se cubre el rostro sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

"De que hablas?" pregunta Moose acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"No deben quererme… porque después van a sufrir y no quiero que sufran…"

"Akane…" dice Moose y la abraza "No importa lo que hagas… jamás podremos dejar de quererte, no seas tonta" le dice.

Akane lo agarra de la camisa y llora aún más "lo siento… lo siento…"

"Tranquila… todo va a estar bien" dice la sienta en la cama y le seca las lágrimas.

"Gracias Moose… dile a Shampoo que siento mucho lo que le dije por favor" pide Akane tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Claro" responde y sale cerrando la puerta luego baja a la sala donde todos lo esperan.

"Hablaste con ella?" pregunta Nabiki.

"Si, ya está bien me pidió que le dijera a Shampoo que siente mucho lo que dijo" responde Moose.

Shampoo sonríe y siente un extraño sentimiento al ver que Akane si hablo con Moose después de no haber querido recibir a nadie podrán ser… celos?

"Pero ella ya esta bien cierto?" pregunta Nodoka.

"Si, no se preocupen más por ella"

Ranma frunce la mirada y sale de la casa. Se dirige a la habitación de Akane, sentía una terrible molestia al ver que había recibido a Moose, no era justo que hablara con Moose cuando a él lo había tratado tan mal pero al entrar por la ventana encuentra la habitación vacía "Qué?! "Se abra ido otra vez?" se pregunta preocupado pero entonces se le ocurre subir al techo y efectivamente allí la encuentra. Está sentada abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro enterrado en ellas y parece estar llorando "Akane?" pregunta sentándose junto a ella y ella lo ve "¿Que pasa?"

"Ranma…" dice Akane entre sollozos.

"Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunta preocupado "Por favor dime que es lo que está pasando"

"Perdóname…" responde y comienza a llorar nuevamente.

Ranma le toma el rostro y le seca las lágrimas con suavidad "No llores, dime que pasó" le dice sin soltarle el rostro y viéndola a los ojos.

"Es solo… es solo…" solloza "…que tengo miedo" dice y comienza a llorar nuevamente "tengo mucho miedo".

Ranma la abraza con ternura "Tranquila…" le dice al oído.

"No quiero que todos sufran por mi culpa… no quiero morir Ranma… no quiero, tengo miedo"

Ranma no puede evitarlo y las lágrimas comienzan a escaparse de sus ojos se sentía tan impotente, sabia que no había nada en el mundo que el pudiera hacer para ayudarla, para evitarle ese sufrimiento, simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Akane se aferra a Ranma con fuerza y llora sin parar durante algunas horas hasta que sus ojos ya no pueden derramar ni una lágrima más y se queda recostada sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la compañía de Ranma.

"Ya es tarde ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación?" pregunta y ve como ella asiente con la cabeza.

Ranma se pone de pie y la ayuda a llegar hasta su venta luego entra con ella "¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunta preocupado.

Akane sonríe y asiente con la cabeza "No sé que haría si tú no estuvieras a mi lado"

Ranma sonríe y la ve a los ojos tomándole las manos "Estoy seguro que estarías en tu habitación a punto de acostarte" responde.

Akane sonríe y baja la mirada "Gracias Ranma…"

Le da un tierno beso en los labios "Buenas noches" le dice cariñosamente y se prepara para saltar por la ventana pero Akane le sostiene de la mano "Espera…"

Ranma se voltea y la ve.

"…no… te gustaría… quedarte?" pregunta tímidamente sonrojándose.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta sorprendido.

"No quiero estar sola esta noche… te gustaría quedarte… conmigo?" pregunta nuevamente sin verlo a los ojos.

Ranma vuelva a entrar y se para frente a ella "¿Estas segura?" pregunta y ve como ella levanta la mirada y afirma con la cabeza. Ranma sonríe, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y la abrazá "Nunca te voy a dejar sola...".

N.A: Espero que les haya gustado y que la historia no se esté poniendo aburrida por favor diganme que les pareció el capi. onegai

Hasta pronto.


	16. Los sentimientos de Moose

N.A: Quiero que sepan que apreció muchísimos sus comentarios, han sido muy lindos conmigo gracias y no se preocupen tanto por el final creo que les gustará

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 16

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MOOSE

Le da un tierno beso en los labios "Buenas noches" le dice cariñosamente y se prepara para saltar por la ventana pero Akane le sostiene de la mano "Espera…"

Ranma se voltea y la ve.

"…no… te gustaría… quedarte?" pregunta tímidamente sonrojándose.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta sorprendido.

"No quiero estar sola esta noche… te gustaría quedarte… conmigo?" pregunta nuevamente sin verlo a los ojos.

Ranma vuelva a entrar y se para frente a ella "¿Estas segura?" pregunta y ve como ella levanta la mirada y afirma con la cabeza. Ranma sonríe, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y la abrazá "Nunca te voy a dejar sola...".

Al otro día Ranma despierta y tiene a Akane dormida entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, tan feliz que no quería terminar ese momento nunca, quería quedarse así, para siempre.

Minutos después Akane abre sus ojos y ve a Ranma viéndola fijamente. Ella sonríe y se sonroja un poco "Buenos días Ranma" dice tiernamente.

Ranma sonríe y le da un beso en la frente "Buenos días" dice sonriendo.

Akane se recuesta nuevamente sobre él "Gracias… por quedarte conmigo"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo el que te agradece por regalarme este momento tan hermoso" responde.

"Será mejor que me vaya a bañar antes que todos despierten" dice Akane tratando de levantarse.

"¿Es necesario que te vayas?" pregunta Ranma abrazándola con fuerza impidiéndole levantarse.

"Suéltame" dice riendo "Pronto se levantará Kasumi y si descubre que dormiste conmigo se va a molestar.

Ranma la abraza con más fuerza y la besa "De acuerdo" le dice y la suelta "Puedes irte"

Akane se sienta en la cama y le da un último beso antes de salir del cuarto, Ranma se queda unos minutos más en la cama y luego sale cuidadosamente de la habitación y va a la de él.

Al acabar de arreglarse Akane baja y encuentra a toda la familia reunida en el comedor de la casa.

"Akane¿Te sientes mejor¿Como estas imuotochan?" pregunta Kasumi al verla.

Akane trata de sonreír pero no se atreve a verlos a la cara después de todo lo que les había dicho "Estoy bien… yo… so… solo quiero disculparme… no debí comportarme así, lo siento" dice viendo al suelo.

"No te preocupes linda, Moose nos explicó todo anoche y te agradecemos lo que intentabas hacer pero no hacía falta que hicieras algo así porque jamás vamos a dejar de quererte" dice Nodoka cariñosamente.

Soun comienza a llorar y abraza a Akane "Mí bebe!" grita llorando "Te amamos muchísimo".

Akane lo abraza con fuerza "Y yo los quiero a ustedes" dice abrazándolo.

Ranma baja las escaleras y ve a Akane abrazando al señor Tendo y sonríe luego se dirige a la salida.

"Vas a salir Ranma?" pregunta Kasumi al verlo.

"Si, tengo algo que hacer" responde "regresaré pronto" dice cerrando la puerta.

Más tarde Akane ayuda a hacer la limpieza de la casa cuando suena la puerta de la casa y al abrir ve a Shampoo que la visita con un pastel preparado por ella.

"Hola Shampoo, pasa por favor" la invita rápidamente a pasar.

"Shampoo te ha traído un pastel y espera que te guste" dice entregándoselo.

"Te lo agradezco mucho, no debiste molestarte"

"No es molestia, Shampoo feliz de cocinar para Akane" responde sonriendo "Como te sientes?"

"Muy bien, Shampoo discúlpame, anoche dije cosas horribles y quiero que sepas que no pienso eso"

"Shampoo lo sabe, Akane no debe preocuparse por eso, Shampoo ya no se acuerda" responde sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias Shampoo"

La puerta se abre y entra Moose por ella "Hola Akane" dice entrando.

"Hola Moose!" responde sonriendo Akane.

Shampoo inclina la cabeza al verlo y siente como todo su estomago da una vuelta completa de 180º "Nihao Moose" saluda sin verlo.

"Hola Shampoo…" la saluda y luego ve a Akane nuevamente "Y dime te sientes mejor?" pregunta.

"Si, estoy mucho mejor" responde.

"Shampoo debe irse, debe ayudar a la abuela en el Neko Hanten, adiós a los dos" dice y sale rápidamente.

Akane la ve por unos segundos y luego ve a Moose "¿Moose… Ya no piensas en Shampoo?"

"No, Shampoo ya no esta en mi corazón" responde.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta "Por que yo creo que ella se ha dado cuenta de algo importante, creo que ahora valora lo mucho que significas para ella"

"No lo creo, Shampoo no es así y además ella ya no me interesa"

"Deberías pensarlo bien porque ella ha cambiado mucho" responde y sonríe "Si hablas así por orgullo no deberías hacerlo"

"No, no lo hago por eso… Hay alguien ahora que ocupa su lugar en mi corazón" responde viéndola a los ojos.

Akane se sonroja y esquiva su mirada "Te lo agradezco Moose, pero creo que debería aclarar bien tus sentimientos, yo te quiero mucho como amigo pero… solamente como amigo" responde y ve al suelo "Discúlpame…"

"No te preocupes, yo lo sé, pero quiero seguir a tu lado como lo he hecho hasta ahora"

"Claro, siempre seremos amigos… bueno, hasta que Kami me lo permita" dice entristeciendo su mirada "Pero creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a Shampoo" insiste.

"Akane!!!" se escucha un grito desde afuera y luego entra Ranma corriendo "Akane te tengo una sorpresa!" dice emocionado.

Moose lo ve y desvía la mirada "Creo que será mejor que me marche, te veré después" se despide y sale de la casa.

"¿Que ocurre?" le pregunta a Ranma luego que Moose se marcha.

"¿Hoy es tu última sesión cierto?"

"¿Si, pero eso que tiene que ver?"

"¿Recuerdas del lugar del que te hablé la ultima vez que fuimos a tu sesión?" pregunta llevándola hasta el sillón y sentándose.

"Hai"

"Bien, pues falta solamente un mese para Navidad y pensé en que podríamos pasar ese mes allá si tu quieres, ya tengo todo arreglado solo debes aceptar"

"¡Hablas en serio!" pregunta sorprendida "Ahhh… claro, me encantaría" responde sonriendo.

"Perfecto, nos iremos la próxima semana" dice y se inclina para darle un beso.

En la tarde Ranma lleva a Akane a su última sesión de quimioterapia y luego regresan a la casa. Ahora solo debía esperar un mes para ver si el cáncer había sido vencido o… no.

La semana pasa rápidamente ya todos están al tanto de sus planes, al principio Soun y Kasumi no estaban de acuerdo con la idea, pues temían que Akane pudiera tener problemas y estando tan lejos no encontraría ayuda pero Nodoka les convence que ese viaje le ayudará a relajarse y a sentirse mejor y además Ranma estaba con ella y él jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera.

Moose por su parte se siente un poco desilusionado, a pesar que sabía que Akane no correspondía a sus sentimientos le dolía saber que se iría con Ranma por todo un mes y que él no la podría ver por todo ese tiempo.

"Espero que les vaya muy bien en su viaje" dice Ryoga.

Ranma y Akane están en el Ucchan's almorzando con Ukyo y Ryoga.

"Si yo también, estoy segura que pasarán un mes maravilloso" añade Ukyo.

"Quiero agradecerles a ambos todo el apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo, yo creo que si no los hubiera tenido a todos ustedes hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera dado por vencida" dice Akane.

"No nos tienes que agradecer Akane, para eso son los amigos" dice Ukyo "¿Que más hubiéramos podido hacer?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Creo que es mejor que se den prisa todavía deben de ir a arreglar las últimas cosas y descansar bien porque su vuelo sale temprano" los apresura Ryoga.

"Si tienes razón, vamos Akane" dice Ranma poniéndose de pie, después de despedirse ambos regresan al dojo.

Moose está terminando se cerrar su tienda y luego decide ir a dar un paseo, se sentía muy deprimido ese día. Desde que se dio cuenta que Shampoo nunca le prestaría atención también se dio cuenta que la forma en que Shampoo lo había utilizado todo este tiempo no era justa, él merecía alguien que realmente lo amara y lo tratará como persona y en Akane había encontrado a alguien que realmente se preocupara por él. Lo había ayudado a dejar atrás ese amor que sentía por Shampoo y sin querer se había enamorado de ella pero él sabia perfectamente que ella jamás lo podría amar.

Mientras piensa en lo mal que lo había tratado la vida todo este tiempo escucha la campanilla de la bicicleta de Shampoo que se detiene frente a él. Moose levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Shampoo.

"Nihao Moose… ¡Moose sentirse mal?" pregunta Shampoo.

Moose la ve por algunos segundos sin responder y luego ve a otra parte "No, estoy bien" responde y continúa su camino.

"Espera!" dice Shampoo al ver que se marcha.

Moose voltea "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta.

Shampoo se baja de la bicicleta y se acerca a él "Moose… Shampoo de verdad siente mucho la forma en que te trató, ella está muy arrepentida y quiere tu perdón" dice inclinando la cabeza.

Moose la ve sorprendido "¿Hablas en serio?" pregunta aún sin creer su comportamiento.

"Si Shampoo de verdad muy arrepentida¿Puede Moose perdonarla?" pregunta.

"Esta bien Shampoo…" responde y sonríe "Disculpa pero ya debo marcharme" concluye y continúa su camino.

Shampoo suspira y regresa a su bicicleta "Shampoo fue muy tonta y ciega" dice con tristeza y comienza también su camino.

N.A¿Les gustó¿Ahora que Shampoo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos creen que pueda recuperar a Moose¿Cómo les irá a ir a Ranma y Akane en su viaje? Sigan leyendo para averiguar todo esto adivinen qué…solo dos capis mas para el gran final!!!


	17. Destino

N.A: Muchisimas gracias a Vivian Alejandra por tu Review, tu fuiste la única en dejarme review del cap. 16 arigato.

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 17 DESTINO

Al día siguiente muy temprano ambos parten hacia las montañas que Ranma le había descrito. El viaje les toma todo el día pero finalmente llegan al anochecer. Ranma ha mandado construir una pequeña cabaña de madera para ellos dos, con ayuda de un préstamo que le hizo Nabiki. Al llegar no tienen mucho tiempo de admirar la naturaleza, ya es muy tarde y Akane aún se encuentra un poco débil así que Ranma acomoda rápidamente los colchones y ambos se acuestan a dormir enseguida luego de encender la fogata.

En la mañana Akane se despierta ya un poco tarde y se da cuenta que Ranma ya no está así que se levanta y sale de la pequeña y única habitación de la cabaña pero al salir ve que Ranma ya tiene el desayuno listo para ambos.

"Buenos días" dice al verla "Que bien que despertaste, el desayuno está servido" dice animadamente.

Akane sonríe y se acerca "¿Tú hiciste todo esto?"

"Si, no hay nadie más aquí" dice sonriendo.

"Debiste despertarme, para que te ayudara"

"Mmmm… creo que lo mejor será que yo me encargue de cocinar" responde nervioso.

Akane frunce la mirada "¿Que insinúas?" pregunta con seriedad y levantando una ceja.

"Nada en especial, mejor ven a desayunar antes de que se enfríe"

Akane lo ve por unos segundos más pero se va a sentar y comienzan a desayunar.

"Al terminar el desayuno ve a cambiarte y te mostraré las cataratas, como ya te dije, es una vista hermosa"

"De acuerdo… Oye Ranma, recuerdo que cuando me hablaste de este lugar me dijiste que parecía un lugar jamás alcanzado por el hombre ¿Por que hay una cabaña en medio de estas montañas?" pregunta curiosa.

"Bueno, esta cabaña la mande construir la semana pasada, por eso está un poco chica" responde.

"¡¿De verdad¿Y como hiciste para mandar a construir una cabaña? es decir, no tienes mucho dinero"

"Nabiki me hizo el favor de prestarme dinero" responde.

"¡¿Nabiki?! Vaya, eso si es extraño" responde un poco sorprendida y bebe un poco de té "Sabes, no es que sea mal agradecida, pero creo que no fue correcto que abandonaras la escuela por mi culpa"

"No es nada importante" responde colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose en ellos.

"Yo creo que si es importante, porque te estás atrasando"

"Eso no importa, igual perdí clases cuando salí para China solo que ahora es por una razón mucho más importante" responde viendo a otra parte.

Akane levanta la mirada para verlo y sonríe.

Las semanas pasan rápidamente Akane está maravillada con el lugar, era simplemente hermoso mucho más hermoso de lo que ella se había imaginado. Ranma por su parte hace todo lo posible por que Akane se sienta lo más cómoda posible. Después de todo una de las razones por lo que la había llevado era para que ella pudiera recuperarse sin problemas de las sesiones de quimioterapia por las que había pasado.

Unos días antes de su regreso, en la mañana Ranma se despierta y encuentra el colchón de Akane vacío así que se levanta rogando a dios por que no se le haya ocurrido ponerse a cocinar pero cuando sale de la habitación se da cuenta que la cabaña está vacía "_Que extraño…" _piensa y sale a la puerta para buscarla pero al salir se da cuenta que no se encuentra en los alrededores "¿En donde se habrá metido?" se pregunta y sale a buscarla.

Luego de buscar por casi todas partes la encuentra en la cima de una roca, cerca se las cataratas, tiene varios papeles alrededor y parece estar escribiendo algo. Por lo que se acerca a ella sin hacer ruido para no asustarla.

"Hola" dice Ranma tras ella.

Akane lo ve y sonríe "Hola Ranma, no creí que me encontrarías aquí" lo saluda guardando las hojas adentro de un cuaderno.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunta sentándose.

"Solo… pensaba" responde viendo las cataratas.

"Ya veo… y… ¿que escribías?" pregunta viendo hacia el cuaderno que tiene en sus manos.

Akane sonríe "Sabes, estar aquí me ayudo mucho… lo que estaba escribiendo es una carta, que por cierto ya terminé"

"¿Una carta¿Para quien?"

"Pues para ti" responde.

"¿Para mi¿Por que me vas a dar una carta¿Te sientes bien?" pregunta extrañado.

"No te la daré ahora, es para cuando… yo me vaya…"

Ranma frunce la mirada al escucharla "¿De que estás hablando?"

"Ya sabes, pronto me dirán si las sesiones sirvieron de algo y si no… no viviré mucho tiempo"

"Pero si no funcionan ahora aún podemos volverlo a intentar, es decir, puedes llevar otra vez el tratamiento y…"

"Y no serviría de nada" responde ella interrumpiéndolo "Si ahora las opciones son casi imposibles una segunda vez… no serviría de nada"

"No, claro que no, no podemos aceptar eso, además por qué piensas que no ha funcionado no digas esas tonterías!" responde levantando un poco la voz.

"No Ranma… pero no te preocupes, como ya te dije haber venido aquí me ayudo mucho y ahora ya todo está bien, ya no importa" responde ella sonriendo.

"¡No¡No hables así!"

"Tranquilo Ranma, todo está bien ya lo acepté y estoy preparada" responde aún sonriendo.

"PERO YO NO!!!" grita molesto "¡Yo no estoy preparado para que te vayas!"

"Ranma…"

"¡No quiero escucharte hablar así¿Me entiendes?"

"Pero… es la verdad…"

"No, esa no es la verdad"

"Lo que menos me gustaría en el mundo es verte sufrir, es por eso que no quería que estuvieras cerca…"

"No puedes decir eso, yo nunca cambiaría todo este tiempo por nada, y no voy a aceptar escuchar nada más acerca de eso"

Akane ve al suelo "Discúlpame, no hubiera querido molestarte"

"No te disculpes, mejor vamos a desayunar" responde levantándose sin verla aún está un poco molesto.

Akane medio sonríe y se levanta "Claro…" responde y lo sigue.

Los demás días continúan y ninguno de ellos vuelve a hablar de ese tema y regresan a casa donde la familia y los amigos más cercanos los esperan con una pequeña reunión de bienvenida.

"Akane mi bebé bienvenida!!!" grita Soun y corre a abrazarla.

Ukyo se acerca a Ranma "¿Estás feliz Ranma?" pregunta dándole un codazo y guiñándole el ojo "¿Como les fue a los dos tórtolos?" pregunta riendo.

Ranma se sonroja fuertemente "No pasó nada de lo que piensas allá Ukyo" responde nervioso haciendo reír a Ukyo con fuerza.

Moose se acerca a Akane y le da un abrazo "¡Akane al fin volviste!"

Akane se sorprende un poco por la reacción de Moose "Gracias Moose…" dice un poco nerviosa.

Ranma se acerca y empuja a Moose para alejarlo de Akane "Suéltala Moose" dice molesto.

"¡¿Otra vez tu Saotome?!"

Akane ríe un poco nerviosa y al voltear un poco la vista ve el rostro de Shampoo entristecerse entonces se acerca a ella "¿Te sientes bien Shampoo?" pregunta un poco preocupada.

"¡Si!" responde tratando de mostrarse animada "Shampoo esta muy bien!"

Akane la ve por unos segundos "Estás segura Shampoo por que yo creo que te diste cuenta de que arruinaste algo muy importante y no sabes como arreglarlo"

Shampoo se sorprende al escucharla "No Akane… yo… bueno… quizá si tienes razón Akane pero Shampoo arruinó todo y ya no se puede componer"

"Te equivocas Shampoo, todo tiene remedio" responde sonriendo.

Shampoo la ve y sonríe "¿Tu crees?" pregunta y ve como Akane afirma con la cabeza. Shampoo ve a Moose de reojo y Moose se da cuenta de esto, rápidamente Shampoo ve a otra parte tratando de disimular.

Moose se siente ahora un poco confundido, no sabe que pensar. Por un lado no puede sacar a Akane de sus pensamientos pero por el otro Shampoo se ha comportado de una forma tan diferente y parece comenzar a sentir algo por ella nuevamente.

Al terminar la reunión todos comienzan a marcharse y finalmente Moose también sale y al ver esto Shampoo decide que es hora de tratar de arreglar las cosas así que sale tras él.

"¡Moose!" dice Shampoo deteniéndose tras él.

Moose se detiene y la ve "¿Shampoo?"

"Quiero decirte algo muy importante Moose… Shampoo se dio cuenta que fue muy mala con Moose" dice sin verlo.

"No te preocupes ya te has disculpado" responde.

"Si, pero Shampoo se dio cuenta de otra cosa… cuando Shampoo vio que Moose se enamoró de Akane ella se sintió muy lastimada y triste"

"¿Nani?" pregunta Moose confundido.

"Shampoo se dio cuenta que no quiere perder a Moose… tal vez Moose ahora ya no quiere a Shampoo como antes pero Shampoo quiere otra oportunidad, si Moose acepta…"

"Shampoo… yo…" "_No puedo creer esto… pero no sé que decir quizá deba intentarlo pero ¿y… Akane? No, Akane jamás me amará tal vez…" _Moose sonríe _"_Me gustaría intentarlo pero… debes saber que yo siento algo por Akane, si tú estas dispuesta a intentarlo aún sabiendo eso entonces yo también" responde.

Sonríe y salta para abrazarlo "Shampoo saberlo pero no importa, Moose va a olvidar a Akane con ayuda de Shampoo" dice feliz.

Moose sonríe "_Eso espero…" _piensa para si.

N.A: Espero q les haya gustado porfis diganme q les pareció, no les cuesta nada dejarme un review solo les tomará uno o dos min. si? se los agradecería muchicimo y proxima actualizacion EL FINAL!!! no se lo pierdan

Chao


	18. Futuro

N.A: Aquí esta EL FIN!!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews esta vez si recibí varios y no saben lo feliz q me hacen me gusta saber q les agrada lo q escribo. Y Vivian Lorena claro q me gustaría hablar contigo solo q no me aparece tu e-mail entonces te daré el mío que es themagicmermaid (arroba) (te lo escribo así pq la compu no me dejaba subir la direccion completa) también es mi msn, si alguien más quiere hablar conmigo siéntase libre de hacerlo a mi me gustaría mucho. Espero les guste el fin.

POR SI NO HAY UN MAÑANA

Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

CAPITULO 18 FUTURO

A la mañana siguiente al terminar de desayunar Akane sale del dojo sin ser notada y se dirige al consultorio del doctor Tofú. Debía hacerse los análisis y salir de una vez de cualquier duda. Repentinamente siente que alguien la está siguiendo de cerca así que se voltea rápidamente en posición de ataque pero solamente se encuentra con Ranma que la acaba de alcanzar.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunta Ranma saltando y aterrizando frente a ella.

"Ranma! Me asustaste!" responde sorprendida "solamente voy con el doctor Tofú" responde y continúa su camino.

"Por qué no me avisaste?"

"No era necesario, solo tomará una muestra de mi sangre, aún no me dará los resultados"

"Lo sé, pero aún así, quiero acompañarte"

"Buenos días!" saluda Akane al entrar al consultorio "¿Doctor?"

"Ah Akane! Ranma¿Como están?"

"Muy bien doctor¿como está usted?" pregunta Akane.

"Muy bien Akane, pasen adelante y siéntate en la mesa"

Ambos entran y Akane obedece sentándose en la mesa mientras el doctor prepara la jeringa.

"¿En cuanto tiempo podremos conocer los resultados?" pregunta Ranma.

"No lo sé, pero en cuanto tenga los resultados yo se los haré saber" responde "Muy bien Akane lista…" dice mientras le mete la aguja "Muy bien, eso fue todo, ahora prepararé un poco de té para que podamos hablar con más calma"

"Déjeme ayudarle" dice Akane levantándose.

"Muchas gracias Akane, eres muy amable" responde el doctor y se acerca a Ranma "Y dime Ranma ¿como estás tú?" pregunta suavemente para que Akane no se de cuenta.

"¿Qué¿Yo¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Porque imagino por lo que debes de estar pasando"

"……" Ranma se queda en silencio por algunos segundos y luego ve al suelo "No sé" responde.

"Eres muy fuerte Ranma, Akane es una chica muy afortunada por tenerte a su lado"

"¿Usted cree que Akane se vaya a salvar?" pregunta Ranma viendo al suelo.

"No lo sé, la probabilidad es muy pequeña pero Akane no es una chica ordinaria al contrario es muy fuerte por lo tanto creo que ella podría salvarse"

"Aquí tienen su té" dice Akane sonriendo y entregándole el té a ambos.

"Gracias Akane" responde Tofú sonriendo "Supe que ambos se fueron de viaje a unas montañas"

"Si, así es, es un lugar hermoso doctor" responde Akane.

"Ya veo, me da gusto que la hayan pasado bien y díganme ¿entrenaron?" pregunta bebiendo de su té.

"Un poco, pero Ranma casi no me dejó" responde Akane.

"Fue mejor así, tu todavía no te has recuperado por completo Akane, lo mejor era que descansaras" responde.

"Si lo sé pero me siento un poco inútil y además no me gustaría dejar de hacer lo que me gusta ya que no sé si después podré hacerlo" responde y bebe su té.

Ranma y el doctor Tofú se quedan en silencio por algunos segundos, Akane los ve y sonríe "No pongan esas caras, no importa de verdad" dice sonriendo y coloca la taza sobre la mesa pero no recibe respuesta de ninguno "Bueno, me dio mucho gusto verlo doctor, adiós!" dice y sale rápidamente del consultorio.

"_No me gusta ver sus rostros… todos ponen la misma cara" _piensa mientras camina.

Ranma corre y la alcanza "¿Quieres ir por un helado?" pregunta.

"Claro, por qué no" responde y lo sigue, luego de algunos minutos ambos caminan con un cono de helado en la mano.

Akane lo ve por unos minutos sin decir nada.

Ranma va caminando entretenido con su helado y cuando ve de reojo ve que Akane lo ve fijamente "Que?" pregunta dejando de comer.

"Nada…" dice viendo al frente nuevamente y sonríe.

"Dime que pasa!" insiste.

"Es solo que es la primera vez que te veo comer helado como chico" responde mientras continúa comiendo su helado.

"Jejeje… creo que es cierto…" responde y continúa caminando.

"Porque no vamos al puente, hace mucho que no vamos allí" dice Akane.

"Si, es cierto" responde "¿Cuando…?"

"SAOTOME" se escucha un grito que lo interrumpe, ambos voltean y ven a Kuno tras ellos con su espada de kendo.

"Ya sé que has secuestrado a Akane Tendo por un mes jamás te lo perdonaré Ranma la liberaré de tu yugo!!!!!!" grita y se lanza a atacarlo.

Ranma salta fácilmente para evitarlo y Akane se hace a un lado rápidamente y sin problema.

"No estoy para juegos Kuno" dice parado en la cerca.

"Morirás!!!" grita lanzándose nuevamente contra él.

Ranma lo esquiva nuevamente con facilidad y luego salta sobre él golpeando todos sus puntos vitales "Nos vamos?" le pregunta a Akane aterrizando junto a ella y comiendo de su helado.

"Ah… si claro" responde viendo a Kuno en el suelo luego alcanza a Ranma y continúan su camino.

"Mañana será Navidad y aún no envolvemos los regalos" dice Akane mientras caminan.

"Es cierto! ya lo había olvidado" responde y sonríe "Podríamos hacerlo cuando regresemos"

Akane sonríe y asiente "De acuerdo"

La noche de Navidad ha llegado y Ranma y Akane entregan todos los regalos ahora era hora de que ellos intercambiaran sus regalos.

Toda la familia se encuentra celebrando en la sala de la casa en un momento sin que nadie se percate Akane sale de la casa y se va al estanque del jardín.

Era un día de celebración pero a pesar de ello no se sentía muy animada. Ya había aceptado perfectamente su muerte, ya no le causaba miedo pero esta podía ser su última Navidad y eso la deprimía un poco.

"Hola…" dice Ranma sentándose junto a ella "Toma" dice dándole uno de los refrescos que tiene en las manos.

Akane lo recibe "Gracias…" responde con el rostro un poco inclinado.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunta inclinando su cabeza por debajo de la de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

Akane se sorprende un poco al verlo y sonríe "En nada" responde pero luego se borra su sonrisa.

"¿Akane?" pregunta preocupándose.

"Estoy bien en serio!" responde sonriendo nuevamente luego ve hacia el estanque y bebe de su refresco "Hace una noche muy linda, no crees?" pregunta viendo al cielo.

"Si… ¿te sientes bien?" pregunta buscando sus ojos.

"Claro que si, no seas tonto" responde sonriendo "Disculpa no quiero arruinar la noche, está Navidad tiene que ser la mejor"

"Tuviste muy buenas ideas para los regalos, todos quedaron fascinados" dice.

"Lo sé, quizá con el mapa que le regalamos a Ryoga ya no se pierda"

"Quien sabe con ese tonto"

"Ranma…" dice viendo al suelo, Ranma volta a verla "Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho y no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo así que te lo diré de una vez por si no hay un mañana" dice y le toma la mano.

"No digas eso, no me gusta escucharte hablar así" dice él.

"Escucha… quiero que nunca lo olvides… te amo… quizás no te lo he dicho mucho porque no soy de ese tipo de chicas pero quiero que lo sepas"

Ranma sonríe y se inclina hacia ella y la besa "Yo también te amo mucho" responde sonriendo y viéndola a los ojos.

Akane ve a otra parte "Sabes, aquí tengo tu regalo" dice tomando una caja de regalo que está junto a ella.

Ranma lo recibe y lo abre y encuentra dentro una chaqueta negra "Cielos, gracias"

"Sé que no es tu estilo pero pensé que se te vería bien, pero si no te gusta te compré otra cosa" dice rápidamente sacando otra caja de regalo.

"Gracias, pero no debiste comprarme dos regalos" responde al recibir el otro.

"Lo sé, pero no sabia si te gustaría y quería regalarte algo que en realidad te gustara y… bueno no importa abre el otro"

Ranma lo abre y saca una camisa china negra.

"Ese si es tu estilo" dice sonriendo.

Ranma sonríe "Los dos me gustan, gracias… ahora es mi turno, cierra los ojos"

Akane lo ve sonriendo con desconfianza pero cierra los ojos y luego abre uno para fisgonear.

"No seas tramposa, ciérralos bien!" la regaña y espera hasta que ella los cierra "…bien, ábrelos…" dice suavemente.

Akane los abre lentamente y frente a ella ve una pequeña cajita que contiene un hermoso anillo en forma de corazón con diamantes alrededor y una perla azul en el centro "¿Nani…?" pregunta con voz casi inaudible "Ranma…"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo… mañana mismo?" pregunta sonriendo.

"¿De que estás hablando? No puedo!" responde levantándose.

"Si no quieres que sea mañana puede ser pasado mañana o la próxima semana, dime cuando" dice el levantándose y tomándole la mano.

"No, no puedo casarme contigo, tu sabes eso" responde y se suelta de su mano.

"Pero Akane…"

"Lo siento Ranma…" dice mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas "…pero tu sabes que no puedo hacerte eso, no sería justo"

"Akane, yo quiero casarme contigo"

Akane niega con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra y sale corriendo.

"Akane! Akane espera!" grita corriendo tras ella y la alcanza rápidamente "No te vayas, porque dices eso?"

"Ranma… yo no puedo casarme contigo, porque no voy a poder estar contigo por mucho tiempo y no quiero dejarte"

"No tienes porque dejarme…" dice viéndola con ternura.

"No, no quiero hablar ya de esto" dice y entra rápidamente a la casa.

Ranma se queda parado en el jardín con la cajita del anillo en sus manos.

Akane corre a su habitación y se tira en su cama "_¿Por qué tuviste que pedirme eso?... Todo iba tan bien y ahora lo he arruinado… he arruinado lo que podría ser nuestra última Navidad" _piensa abrazando su almohada luego de varios minutos alguien toca a su puerta.

"Akane… te encuentras bien?" pregunta Kasumi entrando.

"Hai Kasumi, no te preocupes" responde.

"¿Entonces por que no bajas? Ven con nosotros a celebrar" dice sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

"No gracias Kasumi, prefiero quedarme aquí" responde sentándose también en la cama.

"Pero Akane, es Navidad por favor ven con nosotros" insiste.

Akane lo piensa por un segundo "De acuerdo, tienes razón es Navidad, bajaré en unos instantes" responde.

"Que bien! Entonces te esperamos abajo" dice y sale de la habitación.

Akane se levanta pero antes de salir se sienta en su escritorio y se ve en el espejo una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se acaricia el cabello que ya le había crecido nuevamente luego saca la carta que había escrito para Ranma y la aprieta con su mano sin dejar de verla "_Se la daré de una vez para que la guarde…" _piensa entonces la guarda entre su vestido, se levanta y baja.

Ranma está recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y de reojo ve a Akane que viene bajando las gradas entonces se sorprende un poco y se levanta de la parad parándose frente a ella "Akane!".

Akane tiene sus manos entre lazadas delante de ella y su mirada calvada en el suelo con la cabeza inclinada.

"Ahhh… yo no quise molestarte, discúlpame" dice él viendo a otra parte.

"No Ranma, discúlpame tu a mi, pero tu tienes que entender…" dice ella sin levantar la mirada.

Ranma la ve penetrantemente "No, no te entiendo… realmente deseo casarme contigo pero tú lo único que haces es seguir alejándome de ti".

"Podríamos no hablar más de esto por favor" le pide ella aún sin verlo.

"Por que no?" pregunta él.

"………"

"Akane!" se escucha el grito de Nabiki "Tienes teléfono!"

"Akane levanta un poco la mirada y lo ve por un segundo luego se da la vuelta y se va llega al teléfono y responde "Moshi-Moshi habla Akane… Doctor Tofú!... Muy buenas noches a usted también…" dice sorprendida al escucharlo y siente como viento helado recorre todo su cuerpo y nuevamente el miedo que había perdido regresa a ella "Y cuál es el resultado……" pregunta con un ligero temblor de voz "………ya veo… si… muchas gracias por llamar… que tenga una Feliz Navidad usted también doctor…" dice y cuelga se queda unos minutos parada sin soltar el teléfono y lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos tomando un poco de aire trata de calmarse pero se siente un poco débil y se sostiene de la pared para poder estabilizarse.

Ranma se acerca un poco para fisgonear y al verla llorar corre con ella "¡¿Akane que pasa?!" pregunta preocupado.

Akane lo ve sin poder controlar sus lágrimas y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma siente una horrible sensación y le devuelve rápidamente el abrazo "Que te dijo?" pregunta con un terrible temor dentro de él.

"Ranma… si me quiero casar contigo mañana mismo" dice sonriendo pero aún llorando.

Ranma se sorprende y se separa un poco de ella para poder verla y se inclina tomando su rostro en sus manos "Entonces… eso quiere decir que…?"

Akane asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.

Ranma sonríe y la levanta de la cintura dándole una vuelta en el aire luego la baja sin ponerla en el suelo y la besa con toda su ternura, luego del beso la pone finalmente en el suelo y la ve a los ojos "Sabía que íbamos a poder superar esto, lo sabía" le dice y le da otro beso "Entonces te lo preguntaré nuevamente…" dice hincándose frente a ella y sacando el anillo "…quieres casarte conmigo?" pregunta nuevamente.

Akane se deja caer en el suelo y lo abraza "Si, quiero casarme contigo" dice y lo suelta para dejar que él le ponga el anillo.

Ranma desliza el anillo en su dedo "Se ve perfecto" le dice suavemente y sonríe.

"Arigato…" responde Akane viéndolo a los ojos "Por haber estado conmigo"

"Nunca te voy a dejar" responde y le da un beso en la frente.

Akane sonríe y lo abraza nuevamente, luego recuerda la carta que tiene entre su vestido la saca y lo ve "Es la carta que te había escrito" dice entregándosela.

Ranma la toma en sus manos y la ve por algunos segundos y luego la rompe en dos "Cuando me quieras decir algo lo podrás hacer tú misma…" dice sonriendo y le da otro beso.

Fin

N.A: y ese fue el final de mi historia! Y como ven no mate a Akane, jamás podría hacer algo así, como les dije ellos son mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo, solo mataría a Akane si yo estuviera en el fic entonces me quedaría con Ranma jeje la verdad a mi me encanta el capi y espero que a ustedes también ya q este es uno de mis fics favoritos me gusto mucho como me quedo y no lo digo por presumir en serio. Por favor díganme que les pareció se los voy a agradecer mucho, no me importa si la leen mucho después de q la publique siempre es lindo saber q siguen leyendo tus historias.

Muy pronto publicaré mi próxima historia "Solo contigo" espero q la lean y como el 12 es mi cumple!!! XD voy a publicar un one-shot q escribí hace rato se llama "Mi querido Kuno" no se confundan con el titulo es un RXA lo q pasa q es cómico, mi primera historia cómica la verdad es q es una completa locura pero espero q se tomen unos minutos para leerla.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en verdad se los agradezco

Hasta la próxima historia

Yuhe Hime


End file.
